Immortal Horizons
by FantasyBard
Summary: Love lasts forever. Literally, when an immortal is involved. The love story of Sarah Whitley and Josef Kostan.
1. First Sight

A few months ago, I discovered this wonderful show called Moonlight. After watching the episode "Sleeping Beauty" I was so moved by Josef and Sarah's story that I simply had to write this story. Hopefully, I will do justice to their wonderful love story. I also hope that you will all enjoy yourselves.

One thing that I want to clear up before we get started. I refer to Josef by the name he has in the show throughout this story. I am doing this for several reasons: 1) I think that Josef Kostan was his given name and, despite the fact that he has multiple identities, he has still remembered it because it is still a part of his history (I will be explaining this is more detail later in the story); 2) I am used to that name, and I felt that it would be a bit to confusing to try and refer to him and Charles Fitzgerald throughout; and 3) I happen to be quite partial to the name. So, that's why I am doing it. Don't hate me. Anyway, when everyone else in the story is speaking to him or when the story is being told from another POV that is not his own, he will still be referred to as Charles Fitzgerald. If you have any confusion, just let me know.

And, before we start, the all important disclaimer: I own nothing. Moonlight belongs to CBS. I am not making any money off of this. Please, do not sue me. I own only the ideas and dreams of a second season that come from my own imagination.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy Immortal Horizons.

* * *

_Life is eternal, and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon, and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight. -_Rossiter W. Raymond

First Sight:

_New York, May 1954_

He hasn't been looking for it. He knew that was true. After all the years, the centuries that he had lived upon this earth, he had never seen or heard anything that would have been convinced him that love at first was possible.

But all that changed when he saw her.

Josef Kostan had been to New York's Grand Central several times. He could even remember when there had been no station, when there had not even been trains. Not that anyone would have believed him if he had said so. Josef looked like he was only about thirty years of age (and a thirty on the young side at that); they never would have guessed that he was about 350 years old, or that he wasn't even human.

Josef Kostan was adept at blending in with their world, though he never had any desire to rejoin the mortal habits or go back to that way of life.

He was walking through the crowd, deftly avoiding running into anyone and the patches of sunlight which showed through the windows of the station. His heightened abilities offered him an entirely different picture of his surroundings than any of the ordinary humans around him. He smelled the steam and smoke of the various trains in the station platforms; he could smell the sweat of the crowd, even faintly the scents of their different blood. He heard the minute clatterings and clanking of a dozen different engine parts, the thrumming of the wheels on tracks, the perfect clarity of the conversations around him. He saw the trailing dust motes in the sun, each one sparkling like an individual diamond. He saw, felt and smelt a far more complete world than the mortals around him would ever be able to dream of. However, what would have seemed too extraordinary to any human was normal for him.

He was just going about his life, heading for the platform where his train (private car, of course) would be waiting for him. He wasn't expecting anything extraordinary.

But, that was before he saw her.

He had never been one to believe in fate. He had lived to long to convince him that such things as destiny and fate moved more than action and thought. And yet, some sort of power beyond even his immortal control must have been at work that day, for otherwise, he might have missed her. For in the rush of so many dozens of people, he somehow caught a whiff of a scent that was different. He had lived many years, smelled, as he thought every human scent there was, but this was unlike anything he had even before experienced, for it caused him to stop mid-stride.

He turned his head, trying to get a better idea of what direction the scent might be coming from, and in the process of so doing, he saw her. She was sitting across the station from him. She was human, he could tell that right away, and in some ways, she seemed no different than any of the others. But he could tell that she was.

Perhaps some logical part of his brain tried to tell him to turn around immediately and walk very quickly in the opposite direction. But something drew him to come closer to her, something that could not be controlled by logic and was stronger than even instinct. And before he could even think of what he was doing, he was standing in front her, watching her intently, scrutinizing every aspect of her, trying to understand what it was about her that made her different.

It was almost as if she felt his eyes upon her. Most humans, warned by some deep instinct, would have been put on their guard around him. They would have tried to avoid eye contact or looked up only to glance away after a split second. Either way, they would have been quick to get away from his presence. But not her. When she felt his eyes upon her, she lifted her head from the book she had been writing in and met his piercing gaze unwaveringly.

From the moment he looked into her face, he knew that he had never seen anything that could compare with it. The dark, brown eyes, the chocolate curls that framed her heart-shaped face, the perfectly formed mouth. She was the most beautiful thing that she ever seen.

The two looked at each other for what seemed an endless moment. The rattle and smoke of the train, the calls of the stationmaster, even the mundane details of the lexicon of mortals around them seemed to have disappeared completely. For Josef, everything seemed to center around the human woman in front of him. She was not scared of him; he could sense that, she was not even disturbed. Curious, perhaps, a trifle embarrassed by his singular stare, but not frightened.

For a long time, neither of them seemed to know what to say. Finally, however, small smile lit the woman's face, and she asked, "Do you have a light, by any chance?"

It was only then that he noticed the unlit cigarette she was playing with in one of her gloved hands. His sharp vision tool in other, smaller details that many other humans would have initially missed: the expensive clothing she was wearing, the small suitcase that was at her feet, and the easel that was next to it. He caught a faint whiff f the oil paints that were inside the suitcase.

He took in all this within the space of time it took her to ask her question. He was still struggling remembering how to put together a coherent sentence, her face had so affected him. However, he was able too give his head a slight shake. He knew of some vampires who smoked but he was not one of them. He had lived too long to run the risk of being burned to ash by his own fumblings with a match.

The woman seemed to take this in stride. "Thank you, all the same."

That would have brought the conversation to an end between two ordinary people, but he remained rooted to the spot, unable to move away from her. She had looked back down at the book she had previously been writing in, but she wasn't writing anything now. She merely tapped the tip of the pen against the paper, trying to cover up her increasing apprehension. He knew that he was the cause of her discomfort; he hadn't looked at anything else for nearly five minutes. But he still couldn't understand what it was about her that made her so special.

Without waiting for any sort of invitation, he walked over and sat down beside her on the bench. Her brown eyes flew up and she again looked at him in apparent surprise. Still, though, she made no move to shift herself or to get up and leave.

The two sat staring at each other in silence, neither knowing what to say. Josef wasn't normally so tongue-tied; he wasn't sure he enjoyed being so powerless. Normally, had he felt so inclined, he could have had his way with any woman he wanted, especially if they were willing, beautiful, and appetizing. But this one was different; of course, she was attractive, her scent was appealing, but she was still different. And to a vampire who had lived as long as Josef, anything that was different could serve to pique his interest.

At last, his brain and his mouth found a way to work together to form some sort of understandable speech and he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Albany." She said, with that same embarrassed smile, "I'm waiting for the 4:35, it should be here soon."

"Do you have family there?"

"Yes, cousins. I'm going up there for a few days."

He nodded, more out of not having anything else to say than to show he had heard her. He probably should have left right then, but something still kept him glued to her side. He was beginning to be aware that he didn't want to leave. He wanted to keep on sitting this bench, beside her for a very long time. He wanted to know everything about her that he could in this sort time. Unfortunately, he still felt himself somewhat at a loss for words. What was happening to him? This shouldn't have been happening to him, of all people. This was supposed to be easier.

Fortunately for him, however, the next inquiry came not from him, but from her, "I'm also hoping to do some painting." She indicated the easel that was at her feet.

"Do you paint?" he asked, and instantly cursed himself from asking such a stupidly obvious question.

The woman, however, didn't seem to take any offense at the question. She actually continued smiling. "Yes, I do. I don't claim to have any great talent, but I enjoy it. What about you?"

"I don't really claim to have much artistic skill."

She laughed a little, a sound that reminded him of birdsong. "No, I meant, where are you going?"

"Oh, Boston. Business."

There didn't seem to be anything else to say, and yet neither of them could very well pull away. They just continued staring at each other, wondering, confused. Not being able to say why they were beginning to feel as though they had each discovered a part of themselves that they never knew existed.

However, this brief exchange and the subsequent communication of silent thoughts were not destined to last. The shrill call of a train whistle and the stationmaster's voice soon interrupted them and brought them back to reality.

She jumped to her feet, and said, "That's my train."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than he had moved to his feet and was holding out the easel and suitcase to her. The move had been so fast that she hadn't even seen it, and she blinked in surprise, before reaching out to take the easel and suitcase with mumbled thanks.

Her hand ever so fleetingly touched his for a moment. It was but the length of a second, yet the feel of her hand against his cool vampire skin burned like fire in his senses, a touch that he wouldn't soon be able to forget.

Whether or not she felt the same thing, he couldn't tell. She merely smiled and said, "It was nice speaking with you."

"The pleasure was all mine." He said, managing to give her a charming smile. He was a little satisfied to see that she blushed a little. At least he had managed to scrape together some remnants of his vampire charm.

They exchanged one last, long look, still feeling as if there were so many things that they had left unsaid, and yet, they wouldn't have known how to say them if they had been given the chance. But the last call for the 4:35 to Albany broke into their moment. "Goodbye." She said, almost hurriedly, but he thought that he could almost hear the reluctant tinge in her voice.

He watched her go, disappearing into the train car. Even after she was no longer beside him, her scent still lingered in the air all around him. He inhaled briefly again, trying to burn that unique scent into his memory, for he knew that he would most likely never see that woman again. New York was a big city, and not even a vampire could count on running into all of its inhabitants every day, he also knew that it was for the best. It wasn't until after she was gone that the he understood just what he had been doing; fraternizing with a human, coming dangerously close to emotionally entangling himself with a mortal. Such things never ended well, never. It was a danger to his secrecy, not to mention a danger to the woman herself. That was something he could not risk. For, he almost instinctively knew that if any harm ever came to her because of him, he would never be able to forgive himself.

So, he would have to leave this encounter in memory, in the past, where it belonged.

Resolved, he turned and went on the opposite direction, towards his own waiting train car. Though he knew that it was all for the best, he couldn't help but regret that he hadn't caught her name.

It was but a small thing, the entire meeting had not lasted anymore than ten minutes, and yet, from first sight to the last, lingering gaze, something undeniable, indelible had passed between these two. And fate cannot be controlled, not can love. This first sight had merely been the beginning.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed that. This is sort of the first time that I have ever written anything like this (meaning vampires), so please feel free to offer feedback, as well as reviews. (NO FLAMES! THEY WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED). Hopefully, the next chapter should be up soon.

In the meantime, thanks for reading.


	2. Diary Entry 1

Here is the new installment of Immortal Horizons. This chapter is a little something that I am experimenting with in this story. Since Sarah'sdiary played a part in the episode "Sleeping Beauty" I am going to include some of them in this story. Let me know what you think. And don't worry, there is another chapter coming after this. Enjoy!

Diary Entry #1

I sometimes wish that I could glimpse the future. I don't mean seeing all of what I was going to do, just snippets, little things that could get us through the times when life wasn't so wonderful. It would be nice, but life isn't like that. In real life, we have to get through on a wing a prayer.

I don't know why I am writing this. Looking back on it, it seems like so much incoherent rambling. But somehow, it all makes sense when I remember the man I met at the station. I don't know what it is, but I have not been able to get him out of my mind. In Albany, I found myself thinking about him. Even while I was dwelling on other things, it always seemed like come part of my mind was dwelling upon him.

I have never experienced anything like this before. We only saw each other for no more than ten minutes, we exchanged less than a hundred words, and yet from the very first time I saw him, I haven't been able to forget him.

I could tell almost from the start that something was different about him; the way he moved the sound of his voice, something about him that made him seem almost more than human. And when he looked at me, it was as though I were the only thing in the entire station. But I also got the feeling that something about me frustrated him, as though I were some sort of riddle that he couldn't solve. What seems so strange is that I liked it.

This isn't like me. I know in all likelihood I will never see him again. I don't even know his name. But I feel that somehow, he's still here, inside me, and I cannot escape him, not even if I wanted too.

I don't know what will come of this. Rationally, logically, I know that I should just forget him. That is what my father would say if he knew about this. We all have our place and our purpose in this world, and we should be content with who we are and where we are going. But what about those who dream of something more? What about those who _want_ something more? Because, despite everything, I want to see him again. I want to hear him speak once more; I just want to know that he wasn't a dream.

If only I could know, or at least have a hint that I would see him again. But if I did, would I be able to face what would come of it? I don't know, I just don't know.


	3. Party

Party:

"Sarah."

Sarah Whitley looked up from her diary. She had quite lost track of time.

"Sarah, child. Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, mother, coming."

Sarah looked down at her diary and the last words that she had written. She sighed and closed the book. She would have to save her romantic illusions for another time.

She got to her feet and hurried down the stairs. Her mother, Rose Whitley was waiting in the foyer, decked in the latest fashion. Her dress was a deep burgundy color, her neck and ears studded with sparkling diamonds. Rose smiled warmly at her, "Why, you look quite lovely, Sarah."

Sarah smiled back at her mother. "Thank you, mother. You also look wonderful."

"Oh, come now, Sarah." Clucked her mother, "I have had my share of admirers, but those days are far behind me. You are the one who will be catching eyes tonight."

Sarah's smile faltered for a moment. "I am not sure that I want to catch the eye of anyone tonight. I'm not sure I want to anytime soon, as a matter of fact."

"Well, there's nothing that you have to find a husband tonight or anytime soon, Sarah. But attention will most likely be paid, like it or not. You can't say you don't find the attention pleasing. Every girl does at some point in her life."

"Oh, the attention I do like, on occasion. I just don't want anyone to think that I am interested in anything beyond a friendly conversation."

"Men always read too much into a woman's interest, Sarah. That is there problem. The problem that we women have to work on is displaying too much interest when a man clearly does not want her. However, I am sure that your mindset on this subject will change soon enough. For tonight, just enjoy yourself."

At that moment, a booming voice came from the door behind them. "Good God, a man could very well go mad with desire in this room."

Both Sarah and Rose turned to see John Whitley standing in the doorway of the room. He was a man in his late 40's. He had never been one what one could have called a particularly handsome man, but his face had that more rare quality of becoming dignified and respectable with age. This impression was heightened by the streaks of silver in his black hair, just enough to make him appear sage, but not old.

A big smile was on his face as he came into the room, his long legs covering the space in two steps. He swooped up Rose in his arms, spun her around and kissed her on the cheek all in one motion. He then turned to Sarah and said, "And who is this vision in white come down from the heavens to grace us with her presence? Could it be my little Sarah?"

"I am hardly your little Sarah, anymore, father." Said Sarah, as she felt herself laughing.

"Perhaps so." Said John, as he gave her a warm hug, "But you will always be my little girl, come what may."

Stepping back from her, he looked from his daughter to his wife and said, with evident pride, "If I am not the envy of every man there, tonight, then I will think something to be wrong with the entire human race."

"Oh, John, you old charmer." Said Rose with an embarrassed laugh, "You know how I hate it when you say such things."

"You didn't mind it when you were younger." Said John, his eyes twinkling, "That's I won you, after all, it couldn't have been anything else, you know, for my looks were never anything I could go on."

"John, come now, behave yourself. You mustn't forget that we have a party to get too, one which I might add; you have been going on about for the past week."

"Yes, well, a party that is given by one of my potential business associates will be ever so boring and dull."

Rose wagged a finger at John, "And don't pull that old trick on me. You've been looking forward to it for the past few days; you have talked of nothing else. It's all Reedston this and Reedston that. It's almost like you were going to be reunited with your long last brother."

"It is almost like that in a way. Stephen Reedston was one of my good friends back in college. But, times and different business ventures took us apart. You know what it is like when two people are involved in totally different spheres of business. He's in oil and I'm in real estate, hardly exclusive to each other. He normally is away when I am here and vice versa. And when we happen to be in town at the same time, we are going to be completely different functions, conversing with totally different people. This is the first time that I will see him in at least ten years. He has hinted that he might have a business venture for me. Think of the opportunities it would entail for me."

Rose shook her head. "You and your business arrangements. I never do try to understand them. Nonetheless, I hope that it works out well for you."

"Is that all who is going to be there?" chimed in Sarah, "another of your business associates? I thought it was going to be an actual party?"

"Oh, don't fret, my girl." Said John, turning indulgently to his daughter, "You won't be the one standing there talking to him all the live-long evening. There will be plenty for you young people to do, don't worry."

Sarah wasn't so sure. She had been to parties like this before, parties where she didn't know anyone, and the only reason her father had come was for some sort of business deal. She inevitably ended up feeling rather bored and left out.

Rose's voice cut into her thoughts. "And, my dear, we had better be going?" said Rose, "The evening will be half-gone if we do not leave soon."

"As you wish, Rose." Said John, "Come, my belles of the ball, it's time to put every woman in New York to shame."

Sarah inwardly sighed, and prepared herself for another evening of boredom. Little could she have known just what was waiting for her at this particular party. Indeed, this evening was fated to change her life forever.

* * *

The Reedstons were a prominent, rich family in New York society circles. They weren't old family, with their name going back several generations. This was a fact that the current Reedston patriarch continually felt a need to expound upon. Their parties were considered to be one of the highlights of the social season, only the best were ever invited. However, these parties were quite similar once one went around to all of them over the years. They were places to mingle and be seen, for the woman to gossip about the latest scandal and for the men to try and broker new deals for business. And for still others, parties were merely a hunting ground, a place to hunt for pleasure, be it presents enjoyment or future conquest.

Henry Reedston, the only son of Stephen Reedston and presumptive heir to his father's business was regarded by many to be a most handsome man. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with sandy-blond hair which was always impeccably styled. His eyes were sky-blue, and he always had a ready smile and the most charming of manners. Women would swoon over him, but he always was the one who chose he would pursue and who he would merely leave with a broken heart. He was the perfect gentleman that was the persona that he wanted everyone to believe. But, as any who ever crossed him were quick to find out, he was also perfectly heartless.

Henry was part of a cortie of friends who shared his ideals, or lack thereof. Some of them were elder sons who had no other way of passing the time because their fathers were still alive, others were simply younger sons who nobody cared what they did. However, one thing bound them together: they were all young men who enjoyed the finer things in life: gambling, drinking, and woman. They pursued their vices without any thought of conscience to getting caught. Indeed, the not getting caught was all part of the thrill.

This night, Henry had caught up with his friends for a few minutes. A few minutes, he explained was probably all he would be able to spare them, as his father was giving the party and was expecting him to play host.

"Hostess, you mean," said Frank Carter, on of the group, "Since he doesn't have a wife, your father expect you to be by his side all night."

"Meeting faces is what he calls it." Said Henry, "Says that I should start getting to know people, cultivate contacts. He thinks that since I'm going to be taking over the business one day, I should know who I'm going to be dealing with."

"Is that such an unwise move?" inquired Clarence Vortigern, one of the youngest and newest members of the group (perhaps also the most dull in manner, if not appearance). "After all, it's not as though we'll be able to keep away from out responsibilities forever."

This remark caused both Frank and Henry to laugh. "Clarence, lad," said Henry, as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world, "you have still got a lot to learn about life. We are the next generation, Clarence. Our parents have made all the money and influence for us. We will have to do nothing when our time comes. Responsibility need not be a concern of ours."

Clarence seemed to think about this very hard for a moment, before saying, still rather blankly. "I still don't think that I understand completely-"

"Oh, leave off thinking, Clarence, it takes far too much energy, especially for someone life you." Said Frank, dismissively, "Have a drink and try to forget about such things for one night at least." Frank lowered his voice so that Clarence could not hear him and said to Henry, "Honestly, Henry, why do we put up with him? When he's not a drunken idiot, he's a damned priest. Can't we just throw him out?"

"Throw him out?" said Henry, as if the very idea were ludicrous, "Frank, Clarence is a viable source of income. He is the one who is paying for a lot of our exploits lately. What's more, he actually thinks that he contributes something to our little band. Such a malleable dolt is invaluable. We cannot possibly do without him."

"Well, I am not sure that I can." Muttered Frank.

"Do try, Frank. Try to remember his value the next time neither of us can pay the bill."

He had turned away from Frank, intending to lecture him a bit further on the advantages of having a very willing scapegoat, when he stopped. He and his friends were currently standing on the second level of the house, where they were afforded a very good view of the foyer below them, which was currently thronged with people. They were mostly regulars and he seen them all before, but then he spotted a group of three people who had just come in. He was most struck by the young woman who was with them, obviously the daughter of the couple who had just come in. she was dressed in a stunning white dress, and with her complexion and dark hair, she seemed to be glowing.

Something about her struck him. Maybe, it was the fact that she was someone that he did not recognize; she was a stranger, a woman that he had never seen before. And that being the case, she was a challenge that he suddenly felt a need to pursue.

Frank saw that his companions' attention had wandered. He looked down in the same direction as Henry and saw the same family that had first gotten his attention. "Who are they? They're not regulars."

"I recognize them vaguely. I think that's John Whitley, one of my father's old school friends. I wonder what he's doing here. As for as I know, father hasn't heard from him in years."

"And who is that?" asked Frank, pointing to the young woman.

"Must be their daughter, Sarah. She has certainly grown into a fine young lady."

"You can say, Henry. I wouldn't mind seeing what she is hiding under that mannerly exterior of hers."

"Hands off, old boy." Said Henry, "This one is mine."

* * *

There were other of the upper echelons of New York society mingling at the party for the Reedstons. This also happened to include Josef Kostan. Of course, no one in New York knew him by that name, his given name. Here, he was known as Charles Fitzgerald. Being immortal and incapable of aging meant that you had to get used to reinventing your name and identity after a certain number of years. It was a small price to pay for immortality, one that he did not regret having to pay.

It hardly mattered in a certain context, of course, what his name was though. One thing he had learned about living with humans for so many centuries was that if your wealth was enough, nobody cared what your name was.

He had gotten used to living the high life over the years. He had admit, though, that however this party might be considered by modern standards, it was rather dull compared to the lavish parties he had experienced in the court of Louis XVI, or Chicago speakeasies in the 1920's. As it was, however, it could hardly be helped.

It was more of a credit to his sense of smell rather then his eagerness to see Stephen Reedston, the host of this particular party, that fueled Josef's singling him out. He had to pay his respects, if only as a form of policy. He knew from experience that Reedston would only find him out, and he had learned to get the formalities out of the way first thing in the evening, so he could enjoy himself for the rest of it.

He wasn't sure that he particularly liked Reedston. The man was cocky, arrogant and far too sure of himself. Granted, Josef had been accused of being those same things, which was maybe why Josef didn't like him. But more than this, he didn't like the fact that Reedston seemed to have no morals of any kind. Josef had morals; he just kept them very well-hidden and used them only when he had, too. There was a difference.

He found Stephen Reedston conferring with a few other men who were in his employ. By conferring, he was telling some idiotic story about his past accomplishments, in this case, with women. The other men gathered around him felt compelled to laugh out loud at the story at all the appropriate parts. He found himself wondering just how many times they might have heard this particular story.

Josef had never been one to stand on delicacy or wait for a pause in conversation, so he merely walked up to Reedston and said, with no preamble. "Mr. Reedston."

Reedston, startled by Josef's silent approach, turned around to face him, and his face immediately widened into a smile. "Ah, Mr. Fitzgerald, so nice of you to join us."

Stephen Reedston was a large, fat, balding man of fifty years of age. His beady black eyes, (which Josef had always thought resembled those of a raccoon) were into thick cheeks, and seemed to be always formed in a perpetual squint. Perhaps that was part of what added to his shifty appearance. Josef wasn't sure if that might have contributed at all to the shiftiness of his nature, but he was sure that he didn't want to spend much time with Reedston, either talking with him or looking at him.

Reedston, however, had other ideas. "Mr. Fitzgerald, marvelous to see you. Do join us" he said, as though he were making an offer that could not be refused, "I was just telling these good friends of mine about the time that I-"

"Yes, I'm sure that it's the most fascinating of stories." Said Josef, cutting him off, "Unfortunately, I really only came this way to offer my respects and thank you for inviting me. I can see that you are otherwise engaged, though, so I won't disturb you."

"Oh, no, no, no, of course not." Said Reedston, "I can always make time for you." He laughed and clapped Josef on the shoulder (and Josef had to restrain himself from exerting his superior strength and tearing his head off, and only settled for rolling his eyes in exasperation). He turned to his friends. "You go on. I'll catch up with you later." He took Josef by the arm and led him off a little ways. "So, Fitzgerald, how are things on yours side of the business?"

"About the same." Said Josef, with an enigmatic smile.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. I did hear about that giant credit scandal a few moths back. I'm surprised that you managed to come through it so unscathed."

"Things were touch and go there for awhile."

"I did hear that some of your major clients came close to withdrawing their business from you."

"Well, on that score, let's just say that everyone has secrets which they would no one would ever find out. However, I did."

"Blackmail, eh?" said Reedston, with a knowing smile.

"Blackmail is a very ugly word. I prefer to think of it as very strong persuasion for them to keep quiet."

Reedston broke into another hearty laugh. "True, very true. One must be ruthless if one intends to get ahead in any sort of business."

"And how about you? I haven't seen your name in the newspapers of late."

"I should hope not. I have always been proud of the fact that the Reedstons have never been involved in any sort of scandal." Stephen's face faltered for a moment. "I do hope that that will continue to be the case."

"What's the matter? Trouble in the family as opposed to trouble in business?"

"In a manner of speaking; it's my son, Henry. You can't know, Fitzgerald what the boy means to me, ever since his mother's death, he's been all I have. And I have to say that I am worried about him. He graduated from the state university, one of the top ten in his class. He showed such promise. And yet, in the year since that happened, he has done nothing whatsoever to establish himself. He has been, well-"

"Lazy." Finished Josef, making no attempt to hide his bluntness.

"No, no. not that at all." denied Reedston, vehemently, "Not that at all. He is young, Mr. Fitzgerald, and he has fallen in with a questionable group of friends, lately. He has such potential, I know it. He just needs to proper environment in which to flourish."

"Most men would have taken a son like that into their own businesses. You could try that. You are his father after all."

"I have tried, believe me. But there is nothing that can be done by me. I am his father; I am too close to him. No son ever listens to his father. That is one of the great tragedies of life."

Josef had to admit that he did feel that much sympathy for Reedston. He had never met Henry himself, though he had heard reports of him and from now what he heard from Reedston, he could tell that Stephen was suffering from the age old disease of a parent being blind to the obvious faults of their children. If he could not bring himself to correct his son, Josef was sure that sooner or later, Stephen would come to regret it.

However, Josef, at that instant, completely lost interest in the conversation. His vampire senses had become alerted to a familiar, intoxicating scent. He cocked his head, his eyes half shut and inhaled again deeply. That scent, the scent he couldn't name but which was even permeating his being, the same scent that had belonged to that woman at the train station. He looked around him, half-dreading, half-hoping what he would see. It took only the work of a moment for his sharp vision caught sight all too clearly of what he had suspected. She was there in front of him, not twenty-five feet from where he was now standing.

Thankfully, Josef no longer needed to breathe in order to stay alive; otherwise, he would have passed out from lack of oxygen. He had not thought that he would be in a position where he would see her again. He had known that it was best, but now that he saw her again, he couldn't deny that he found himself wanting to talk to her again more than anything. And indeed, as before, when he had seen for the first time, everything else in his vision fell away and the only thing that he saw was here.

* * *

Left you with a bit of a cliffy, there. A bit abrupt, but I felt that I had to cut off this chapter somewhere. I hope that everyone will forgive if these first few chapters are a bit rough. I can promise that it won't last too long.

At any rate, however, please read and review.

Next chapter: How will Sarah react when she sees Josef again, and what will her reaction be to Henry Reedston?


	4. New Aquantinces

New Acquaintances:

It didn't take Sarah's father long to catch sight of the person that he had been anxiously waiting to meet after many years separation. "Reedston." His voice was loud and excited, and it immediately drew the attention of a large, balding man who seemed to be deeply engaged in a conversation with a young man whose face Sarah could not at first catch.

Reedston turned at the call of his name and large smile instantly beamed across his wide face. "John Whitley. You old scoundrel. So you decided to show your face before me at last."

John came towards Reedston and the two of them shared a big hug. "So, how have you been, John? It's been such a long time. Still as skinny as a rail, I see."

"And you, Stephen, as fat as a prize hog. You've certainly not changed since out school days."

"Neither have you, John, which is something of a disappointment. I always thought that you would have more ambition." Reedston turned his attention to Rose and Sarah. "And who are these lovely ladies? Don't tell me, John, that you've been this lucky."

"I have actually. You remember my wife, Rose. You did meet once."

"Of course, of course. You haven't aged a day, Mrs. Whitley, which is more than I can say for your husband."

"You flatter me, Mr. Reedston. I can see who my husband was influenced by. And he has been talking a great deal of you for the past few days."

"Oh, has he? Good things, I hope."

"Nothing to ruin your reputation, I promise."

"John always did know spin a good tale." He turned his attention to look at Sarah, "And this would be…"

"My daughter, Sarah." said John, with evident pride.

"Why, of course. May I say, Miss Whitley, I would never be able to mistake you for anyone else's daughter." He suddenly seemed to become aware of the fact that his companion was standing there, still unintroduced. "Oh, where are my manners? John, allow me to introduce a business associate of mine, Charles Fitzgerald."

The man turned to face them and Sarah's mouth flew open. It was him. The man at the station, she was certain of it. She would have recognized him anywhere. Charles Fitzgerald shook hands with john. "I believe I've done some business with your company, Mr. Whitley." Said Charles, his smooth, perfect voice causing Sarah to become weak in the knees. No, there could certainly be no mistaking him for anyone else, now.

"Yes, about two years ago." Said John, "This is Rose, and my daughter-"

"It's you!" Sarah blurted out before she could stop herself.

Rose, Stephen and John all looked at her with blank expressions, but Charles merely smiled at her, as if she had said something that had amused him greatly. "I believe, Mr. Whitley, your daughter have already met. We ran into each other at Grand Central Station a few days ago."

"When you went to Albany?" inquired John, "Sarah, why didn't you tell me you had seen Charles Fitzgerald?"

"Well, it was really only a chance encounter and my train was arriving in a few minutes. We really didn't have any time to exchange names."

"Not to worry, Mr. Whitley." Said Charles, "Your daughter behaved perfectly."

"I am sure she did." Said John, beaming an adoring look at his daughter. "My Sarah is a perfect, little angel. She never does anything wrong."

Sarah looked down, a little embarrassed. 'Father, please, not here."

"What? I am only stating the truth."

It was at this moment that Rose made a comment to Reedston on his lovely the party was, thus bringing the previous line of conversation into an entirely different direction. Sarah was silently thankful. She didn't really like it when her father addressed her as a child. In private, it was all well and good, but in this very public setting, she preferred him to refrain from such displays.

After a few minutes, John and Stephen were engrossed in a conversation and had moved off a few steps in order to speak. Sarah stood beside her mother, listening with half-an-ear to the conversations around her. She had been to enough of these parties to know what was being said. That was really the only chief attraction that she got from these parties, if only that they were a place to watch so many interesting people.

However, she also found that she was increasingly aware of Charles Fitzgerald's eyes upon her. As in the station, his was staring at her with an intensity that made her feel like she was the only person in the room. Only, now he was smiling. At their first meeting, he had been unsure. That seemed to have been replaced by perfect confidence, and it was she who was feeling a little awkward.

Rose perhaps noticed the looks which were passing between Charles and Sarah, for she said after a short time, "Sarah, I'm going to see if I can find Mrs. Adams. She did say that she was going to be here, and I should like to say hello before I miss her. I think I can trust you to behave yourself if I leave you a lone for awhile." Before Sarah could say anything, either to object or agree, her mother had disappeared. She was left on her own with Charles, who seemed to be immensely amused by the whole thing. "Have we been left on our own to become better acquainted?" He asked her, his smile widening.

"I-I really don't know. My mother can sometimes be a victim of a romantic imagination." Silence subsisted between them, until Sarah said, "Mr. Fitzgerald, I-"

It just so happened that Charles spoke up at the very same moment. "Miss Whitley, let

me-"

They both stopped, before he said, "Please, go on."

"I was just going to say that I hope you were not offended by anything I may have said the other day."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Rather, I need to seek your forgiveness; I really was rather forward in my actions."

"I wasn't offended." She said.

"Well, in that case, having absolved each other of mutual blame, I think we can move past any remaining awkwardness in our acquaintance."

Sarah felt herself starting to smile. She was beginning to feel at ease in Charles' presence. She had not thought, on first impressions, that he could have been so charming. "I think that I can agree with that."

"Good. Then let's change the subject. How was Albany?"

Sarah had to scramble to catch up. When Charles changed subjects, he certainly wasn't kidding. "Fine, fine. It's quite lovely up there during the spring. I was able to get some beautiful images."

"Ah, yes, you mentioned that. Do you have a particular style that you aspire too?"

"I can tell you that I am terrible at painting portraits. All of my portraits have come out looking like overgrown potatoes. I mostly work from nature. They are never exact likenesses. I think that I capture its essence more, very much like the Impressionists."

"So, you count yourself following in the footsteps of Monet and Renoir?"

"Following very distantly would be more accurate. I know that I am nothing when compared to them, but many of my teachers have told me that I have some talent."

"So, it's something that you're pursuing?"

"Not as a career." Said Sarah, trying not to let her true disappointment show in the statement, "It's a hobby, just a hobby."

Despite her denial, Sarah wasn't sure just how much of it he actually believed she saw a brief flash of skepticism. At least, she thought that she did, for the next instant, she saw that his face had resumed its enigmatic politeness. He seemed to tactfully guess that now would be a good time to change the subject.

Meanwhile, John and Stephen were in the process of discussing the future, of a rather specific kind. John and Stephen had always been the kind of men who could pick up on the slightest hint any kind of trouble that was passing between them. It had been like that when they were in college together, and despite the fact that they had not seen in each other in years, it was the kind of gift that no among of time could remove. Thus, it took only a few exchanges of seemingly the most trivial nature for John to discover that things were not going as smoothly for Stephen as they at first appeared to be. "Stephen, are you in trouble?"

Stephen shook his balding head, his squinty eyes unusually solemn. "It is not a question of if I am in trouble; it is more like how much I am in. The maddening thing is that I don't have a steady answer even to that. Every day it changes. It just seems like there is some much competition in the business these days, from young upstarts who think that they can make a quick and lasting profit just by investing in oil. There is no respect for good hard work anymore. There is no respect of learning from one's elders."

"Our parents said the exact same thing about us you know." Said John, "And we turned out all right. Besides, these dips in the market always smooth themselves out, you'll see."

"I always used to think that myself, but there was always something that I could fall back on during those times. Now, I fear that there won't be anything of the sort."

John looked hard at Stephen and knew the question that his friend wanted to ask, but was far too proud to voice. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact, John, I was hoping that you would be able too, should you be so inclined. I must admit that was part of the reason why I invited you here tonight."

"You know that I would do anything to help you, Stephen. You just have to say the word."

"Well, I have been thinking about it, and I do have a few ideas that might be beneficial to both of us. I, of course, wouldn't ask you to help me if I didn't think that I could repay in some way."

John chuckled good-naturedly. "The good deed pays itself, Stephen. But then you were always far too generous. What did you have in mind?"

"I have been considering the possibilities of branching out, investing in new ventures until the oil markets turn around. And, one of the things that occurred to me was real estate."

"Ah, what a coincidence, real estate just happens to be my line of work."

"Exactly, you lead a very thriving business right now; it has made you very well off. But, you could still be one of the leading men in the business, with the right influence. I believe that if I invest in your company, put in my say, than I might be able to bring you increased business, business with some of the top men in my field who are all looking for prime real estate in this city. You get the increased business of my business colleagues and I have a doorway into a potentially profitable new arena."

"So, you are essentially saying that you want to become partners with me, and we split the profits on your clients?"

"That's what I was getting, too."

John seemed to think about this for a moment, before saying, "I might need to think about it further, but I do think that it could work out. It would be good to go into business with you, after so of traveling on two completely different, though parallel roads."

Stephen had been greatly cheered by this interview. "My thoughts exactly, John." He signaled to one of the waiters who were circulating through the crowd with trays of champagne. Taking two of the glasses from off the tray, he handed one to John and raised his own in a toast. "To the two of us, Whitley, may it bear fruit."

It was at this very point that John and Stephen would be joined by a third party, a blond-haired, blue-eyed young man who bore a faint resemblance to Stephen Reedston. Stephen immediately greeted him with a wide smile. "Henry, you found us."

"Of course, I did, father. You told me that you wanted me to see people. And when I saw a familiar face in the crowd, I came to the conclusion that you would want me to be here?"

"Good God, Henry is that you?" said John, as he shook hands with the young man. "The last time I saw you were a little boy? When did you grow up into such a fine young man?"

Henry laughed and said, "I don't actually think that I have ever completely grown up. But, if you want to think that, go right ahead. I remember you Mr. Whitley. We may have only met a few times, but you are the kind who leaves a lasting impression. I also remember your daughter, Sarah. Very charming the last time I saw her. Is she her?"

"Of course, I'm afraid that I simply must show her off, she is a priceless treasure." John turned to Sarah, who standing a little ways off, apparently in deep conversation with Charles Fitzgerald. "Sarah," he called out, "I have someone that I want you to meet."

Sarah, to say the truth, had been rather enjoying talking with Charles. After only a few minutes, she found him to be a fascination individual. She tried to bury the annoyance that she felt when she heard her father's voice, and walked over to where the three men were standing. Some small part of her mind seemed to notice that Charles followed her. For some reason, that made her feel almost satisfied in a way. At last he did not think her dull enough to walk away when the first opportunity presented itself.

"Sarah, this is Henry Reedston, Stephen's son."

"Miss Whitley," said Henry, taking her hand, though she couldn't help but notice that he held onto it a bit longer than seemed absolutely necessary. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sarah looked up into his handsome face, the ready smile and sparkling blue eyes, and felt a cold chill running down her spine, though she would not have been able to say why. Sarah had always been rather good at reading people, and there was something in Henry's face that she did not like. She would have liked to not have anything to do with him, but that would be rather difficult under the circumstances, and so she replied, in the politest voice she could manage. "I'm happy to meet you."

"It's not so much a meeting as it is a reunion. We have met once before."

"I am afraid that my memory isn't so very good as yours. I cannot recall any meeting between us in years past. But then, I suppose I must have been very young at the time."

She thought that she saw a flash of something like disapproval in Henry's eyes, but the next moment, he was all smiles and charm once again. "I suppose that you were. However, I hope that in the future, I hope that we might have more occasions to know each other better."

Sarah could not bring herself to say that she desired the like. She didn't like the way that Henry was staring at her, almost as if she were some sort of prize that he aimed at winning. She might have been just imagining it, but she did not feel any inclination to know Henry Reedston better.

However, Stephen saw quite another thing in this first meeting, something that set his mind working on a new scheme. "Henry, why don't you take Miss Whitley for a drink?"

"But-" said Sarah, in objection.

"Quite a good idea." Said Henry, "I would be honored if you would join me, Miss Whitley."

Sarah looked from Henry to Stephen and then looked at her father in desperation. However, she would be getting no help from that quarter, either. "Oh, go on, Sarah. I told you to enjoy yourself at this party. Here is the perfect opportunity for that."

Sarah knew that she was beaten. She looked back at Charles and saw that he didn't seem to approve of this arrangement anymore than she did. In fact, he looked at Henry with extreme dislike. However, it seemed like he read the regret in her eyes and smiled at her, "Don't worry, Miss Whitley. I enjoyed our little chat." It was unspoken, but it was clear that he didn't blame her. He looked at her one last time, before nodding to both Stephen and John, and disappearing into the crowd.

Sarah, as before, could not help but feel a pang when he vanished. She wished that he could have stayed longer.

Stephen's voice broke into her thoughts. "An odd one, that Fitzgerald. He never seems to stick around long. Well, go one you two, enjoy yourselves."

Sarah could not help but feel that would be an impossibility tonight.

As the two young people left, both Stephen and John watched them. "Well, maybe we won't have to worry about going into business with each other, eh, John?" said Stephen, with a secret smile.

John looked at Stephen, "You can't tell me that you think one drink will be the beginning of a grand romance, do you?"

"No, of course not, but that doesn't mean that it won't either. Come now, you must have thought of the same thing."

"I did, perhaps. But, what Sarah wants and what I want could be two completely different things. I do not intend to marry her off unless it's something that she wants to do."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-one."

"Twenty-one? Most girls have been in love with at least five boys besides the one they are married with by the time they are twenty-one. I am not saying that we should force anything upon them, but maybe, we could just sit back and see where it goes."

John looked back at the way that Henry and his daughter had gone. He could not deny that the idea of a marriage between his best friend's son and his daughter would not be unwelcome. Maybe, there could be something there, if given the time. "I think," he said, slowly, as a smile spread on his face, "that might be a very good idea."

* * *

Hope that everyone liked this chapter. As always, read and review.

Next chapter: We meet two new characters, and see that Sarah is very different than what her father might like to believe, and her relationship with Charles Fitzgerald is anything but ordinary.


	5. Cause and Effect

Here is the next chapter of Immortal Horizons. Before I go any further, I do have a confession to make: though this story takes place in New York, I have never actually been there. (I want to someday, but the lack of adequate funds has always been something of a problem) Anyway, I just hope that any little errors will be forgiven on account of that fact. If anybody has any suggestions or comments, that would be appreciated. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cause and Effect:

New York was not just home to the wealthy and affluent. It was also the home of every level that one would expect to find in a city so big in size and influential in the course of the nation. New York remained, as it had for hundreds of years, the melting pot of America. From the swinging jazz clubs of Harlem to the bustle of Chinatown, from the first generations of Italian and Irish immigrants to those who had lived in the city ever since the first settlement, one need not have gone far in New York to see both the clashing and melding of a dozen different cultures.

Some of these people never would have thought to have interacted. Certainly, a well-bred young lady like Sarah Whitley would probably be expected to be seen with two women who were only roughly middle-class. However, Bernice Jones and Tiffany Smith were two of Sarah's beast friends. This was moderately surprising, for both Bernice and Tiffany were not what one would have called refined, though there was nothing objectionable in either their manners or the way that they lived their lives, rather it was their personalities that might have made some people stop and pause.

Especially in the case of Bernice Jones. It was unusual because Bernice was African-American. She was also a singer, specifically of jazz. These two things might have made some people of Sarah's class to ignore her at best or ridicule her at worst. However, Bernice was also a model of good sense. Her insights, while sometimes sharp and penetrating were almost always accurate and well worth being listened too. Sarah had often gotten better advice from Bernice than she could have gotten from anyone else.

As for Tiffany Smith, she was a ball of energy. Even when she was standing still, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, shifting from one foot to the other, always looking like she could have gotten ready to run a marathon at a moment's notice. She was at the age when the entire world and its possibilities seemed wide open; as if everything she wanted to do could be possible. And, she also had a propensity to look at every person of the male sex that she met as a potential boyfriend. Such things did not necessarily make her immature or silly. Her boundless enthusiasm had yet to be tempered by the wisdom which comes from living more in the world. It was fortunate that she had two such friends as Sarah and Bernice to teach her those lessons.

To repeat, these were not exactly the first people that one would have pictured as Sarah's closest friends and confidants, but they were, and had been for quite some time. They were not her father's first choices, either. He did not entirely approve of Bernice or Tiffany (especially Bernice). However, Sarah had categorically refused to give them them up. And her father had eventually surrendered. He currently decided to believe that neither Bernice nor Tiffany existed, and so, he never talked about them or mentioned them. It was not the arrangement that Sarah would have preferred, however it was the only one that prevented arguments and so it was probably for the best.

She still was able to see them, which was, in fact, the only thing that really mattered. It had been a little more than a week since the party with the Reedstons. Sarah had arranged to meet her friends in Central Park in the late afternoon; however, something that she happened to have that very day prevented her from coming directly on time.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, as she ran up to meet them, "My art class ran late."

"Again?" said Bernice, grinning, "They always run late. You enjoy these private lessons way too much. Last time you lost track of time painting a bowl of fruit."

"We were studying the style of Cezanne." Said Sarah, "And besides, it was different this time." She withdrew her sketchbook from her bag and opened it two what she had been currently working on.

"Wow, Sarah." said Tiffany, as she and Bernice looked at the pencil sketchings of various plants and trees scattered on the pages. "These are so lifelike. Where did you get these?"

"The Botanical Gardens. We went there this afternoon. It's the perfect time of year to draw them; both the trees and flowers are at their height. I hope to get a chance to go back soon. There was still so much that I wanted to capture."

Bernice shook her head. "Sketching, watercolor; Sarah is there anything you can't do when it comes to some sort of artistic pursuit?"

"It's nothing really." Said Sarah, who had to admit to feeling a little embarrassed by the praise. "It hardly matters. It's not like I'll ever be good enough to have an exhibition."

"You might want to consider it in the future." Said Tiffany, "You should go to school or something."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm afraid that's out of the question for me."

"Why? Your father has more than enough money to send you."

"But he has also made it quite clear that he doesn't want me to pursue any kind of career. The only reason he has put up with giving me these private art lessons is because he thinks art is a proper thing to teach a cultured lady." Whether or not she intended it, there was a slight sarcastic shading to Sarah's words, as if she herself didn't quite approve of that belief.

Bernice, as always when it came to such subtleties, picked up on this. "So, what does he expect you to do?" asked Bernice, skeptically.

"I don't know. Maybe-"

"A housewife, that's what he expects you to be. Come on, Sarah, that's not your style. You have got to convince him that you can't let a talent like yours go to waste."

Sarah didn't have any good answer for this. She didn't really like to think about this particular riddle, for it always seemed as if there could be no answer. Bernice was right in some ways. Sarah had always had a curious nature, had always wanted to learn as much as she could. She was a voracious reader, and always had been. She could not deny that she had a desire to gain a deeper knowledge of the world and see what gifts she had, and where they might take her.

However, to do that would mean going against her father, and she did not know if she could do that. She had no desire to hurt him. He had sheltered her from the world, but only because he loved her and wanted to do everything he could to keep her from being harmed. At some point, though, Sarah knew, even if perhaps her father did not, that he would have to let her go. She wanted that time to be as easy as possible. Until that time, she would wait.

Bernice, while she might have been one to be blunt about her opinions, could also see when it was time to let the matter rest. "Right, Sarah, we won't say anything more. But just let it simmer for awhile. You might come up with something that surprises you. Besides, I've got something else that I wanted to say. Don't you two think it's been awhile since we went out on the town?"

"Is that an invitation?" asked Tiffany, her eyes instantly lighting up with excitement.

"Do I have to make it plainer? We've got something to celebrate. So, I can promise you backstage pass and all the added benefits of being the lead singers' honored guests."

"You've become the lead singer?" said Sarah.

"Yeah, just found out last week. Old Dynamite Deborah came in and told me that I had just been promoted to lead singer."

"Dynamite Deborah?" questioned Tiffany.

"The owner of the club where I sing; she actually owns a string of them all over New York, she and her husband, Clayton. We call her Dynamite because she had a voice that could blow the roof off. She also had a reputation for being a bit of a dragon. But she was always nice enough to me."

"And she made you lead singer?" said Tiffany, "Just like that?"

"Yep. Apparently, she took an interest in Janet, the last lead we had and wants her to move to one of the more exclusive clubs."

"And that doesn't make you at all jealous?" asked Sarah.

"Come on, Sarah, you're kidding, right? Probably at those upscale jazz clubs, you're only hearing somber blues all night. The blues is all right, but let's face it, it's the hot swing music and rock an' roll that really gets the blood pumping. So, you want to come?"

"Of course." Said Tiffany. She turned to Sarah, "You can try and make up some excuse, can't you?"

"I'll certainly try. It might be a challenge, but in light of your news, Bernice, I don't know how I can refuse. As it is, I think that I might need the distraction after what happened last week."

"Oh, no." said Bernice, "I know that look. What happened?"

"We went to a party at Stephen Reedstons' a week ago." Said Sarah, "It was a normal party, boring and dull, my father only went there to talk business, and for half the evening I was stuck talking to Stephen's son, Henry."

"This is just a wild guess," said Bernice, "you didn't like him?"

"No, I didn't. If I never see him again, I will not be sorry."

"What's the problem?" asked Tiffany, "He's the son of one of the richest men in New York. Isn't that a little saving grace?"

"He may be rich, but he is also arrogant and conceited. He actually expected me to fall into his arms, just because I was a woman."

"And you weren't even a little tempted?" said Tiffany, "I know I would be."

"Tiffany," said Bernice, "you're tempted by everyone."

"And your point is?" asked Tiffany, effecting innocence.

Before either Bernice or Sarah could respond, an unexpected event brought a certain interruption. They happened to be crossing a street right when Tiffany spoke, and before either of them knew what was happening, a loud screeching and the roar of an engine filled the air. From out of nowhere, a car appeared and barreled towards the crossing. Bernice and Tiffany barely had time to scramble out of the way, but Sarah wasn't so fortunate. She hadn't been expecting the sudden appearance of the car, and her reaction time wasn't as fast as it normally was. The car stopped barely inches from her, but it was too late. Sarah lost her balance and fell to the pavement. The stinging pain of concrete against her bare skin was quickly replaced by annoyed anger. Sarah was not easily stirred to anger; however, when her temper was stirred, she could be dangerous.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot." She shouted to the unseen driver. "The road is big enough. What makes you think you have the right to take over the whole street?"

She got no response from the driver, and to be quite honest, she didn't really care. She was more concerned with rescuing her sketchbook, which had dropped from her bag and was now exposed to the elements. She didn't take the time to notice that the car was of the more expensive model, nor the fact that its driver was very familiar. In fact, none of this occurred to her, until she heard that familiar voice. "Do you need any help?"

Sarah's eyes flew upwards, only to see Charles Fitzgerald standing above her. One of his hands was held up against his face, as if he were shading himself from the late afternoon sun.

Sarah, for a moment, was too stunned to speak. Charles bent down and retrieved her sketchbook and handed it to her. "Sorry about that. You're not hurt."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm not." She smiled, a little, "I might tell you that just because you own a fancy car doesn't mean that you should try to own the road as well."

Charles laughed, "I'll consider it. I suppose that I'm not in a situation to try and justify myself. Can you forgive me?"

"Well, there hasn't been any harm done, I think that I will."

"Good, than I think I'll forgive you for the idiot comment."

Sarah stared at him in slight surprise, "How did you hear that?"

Before Charles could answer (and for some odd reason, Sarah wondered if he even would have answered her), Tiffany and Bernice came hurrying up. "Sarah, are you all right?" asked Tiffany.

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Sarah, "There's no need to make a scene."

"You're right, there wouldn't have been," said Bernice, casting a glance at Charles, "You have any excuse? you could have killed her."

Charles smiled, and said in a voice of utter, charming sincerity, "I have no excuse whatsoever. I should have been paying closer attention. However, Miss Whitley has graciously given me her forgiveness."

"Wait, Miss Whitley?" said Bernice, "You already know, Sarah?"

"Yes, we met a few weeks ago. Tiffany, Bernice, this is Charles Fitzgerald."

Charles continued smiling. "You're obviously both close friends of Miss Whitley. I'm afraid that I may have to ask for your forgiveness as well. As she wasn't hurt, though, I hope that we won't have to part enemies." He was obviously liberally spreading his charm on both Tiffany and Bernice, and he seemed to be succeeding. Sarah couldn't help but wonder he could do that so easily.

Tiffany, especially, seemed after only five minutes quite willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Oh, of course. These sorts of accidents happen all the time. It could have happened to anyone. But I don't think that just anyone would have stopped like you did and helped, let alone apologize. What do say, Bernice, I think that we can let him off the hook this one time."

"All right, all right." said Bernice, "Just see that it doesn't happen again, please, Mr. Fitzgerald?"

Charles looked at Sarah and for a brief second a look of utter seriousness flashed in his eyes. "I would never do anything to put Miss Whitley in any type of discomfort or danger. Again, my apologies for inconviencing you. Goodbye." He went back to his car and opened the door, watching the three of them (specifically Sarah) as they crossed the street to the safety of the sidewalk before he said to them. "I do hope that the next time we meet, it will be under better circumstances." Before any of them could respond, he had driven off.

Both Tiffany and Bernice watched his car as it disappeared down the street, before they both turned to her with big grins. "Well, Sarah," said Bernice, "looks like you scored two millionaires in the same week. How do you do it?"

"Come on, Sarah," said Tiffany, who still looked a bit dreamy-eyed, "where have you been hiding him?"

"I haven't been hiding him anywhere." Said Sarah, a trifle annoyed, "We just met a few weeks. I hardly even know him. He's just someone that my father does business with on occasion. We move in the same circles, that is all."

"And that's all you have to say about him?" said Tiffany, "I could come up with a whole lot more. Didn't you see the way that he was looking at you?"

She had seen it. She had seen that look on his face in their last two encounters, and now she couldn't forget it. How could you forget someone who made you feel as if you were the only person in the world? However, she wasn't about to let her friends know what she was thinking. "There is nothing there." She insisted, "We have encountered each other a few times, that is all. There is hardly any sort of grand romance. That is my final word on the subject."

It might have been what she had wanted to believe, and it did silence her friends, for the moment, though she suspected that they wouldn't be letting it go. As for herself, this most recent encounter with Charles Fitzgerald made her wonder. She could not deny that she was beginning to suspect that there was something happening between them, something that she couldn't explain, but which also could not be ignored. They had run into each other no less than three times in the course of a few short weeks, all of them in different places and with no foresight or planning on either part. She was beginning to wonder just how in control of this situation she was. She found herself especially asking two questions: just how accidental were these meetings? And, if she somehow knew that this would not be the last, when would the next one occur?

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Josef Kostan would find himself asking the exact same question. Something was happening with Sarah, something that had never happened between him and another person, whether it had been human or vampire. From this last encounter, he found that he was beginning to run into her more and more. Over the course of the next month, he ran into her no less than five times, all of them in seemingly the most random of locations around New York. And with each encounter, he began to feel a connection, an almost instinctive bond that grew strong and stronger. This had never happened to him before, it was beyond his control, and he found that he was enjoying it as much as it made him increasingly concerned.

He knew that he was potentially playing with fire. Getting involved with a human would probably end in nothing short of disaster. However, when the opportunity presented itself, he found that he couldn't keep her away from her. Her voice, her smile, the very sound of her heartbeat all drew him in.

He was not used to feeling so out of control. However, since nothing he seemed to do could to reverse what was happening, maybe he should just enjoy it while he could. He had had other relationships with humans, and he knew that they were, by nature, easily changeable and quick to forget. Soon enough, he knew that Sarah Whitley would move on and forget him. That's what he tried to tell himself, but deep down, even if he couldn't admit it to even himself, he knew that there Sarah was different. And even if he knew what was best, the thought of moving on from her was becoming harder and harder for him to even contemplate

* * *

Hope that this chapter was enjoyed. As always, read and review.


	6. A Night at the Opera

Hi there, everybody. Here is the latest chapter of Immortal Horizons. This chapter happens to take place in th Metropoltion Opera House. I am a bit of an opera nut myself, so I just couldn't have at least chapter in the story that was set here. There is also a little fun foreshadowing in this chapter, so try and figure out where it is. We also meet a new character in this chapter, though it is really only a cameo. So, with no further ado, enjoy!

A Night at the Opera:

_June 1954_

It was not secret that the Metropolitan Opera House was one of the top opera houses of the world. Its reputation easily equaled that of Convent Garden or La Scala. And for Sarah Whitely, it was one of her favorite places in New York. She had first come to the opera at the age of seven. She hadn't really enjoyed it that first time. There is, of course, only so long that a seven-year-old can be expected to site quietly in a dark room without getting very bored very quickly. However, when she was ten, she had come to a performance of Rossini's comedic masterpiece, The Barber of Seville. She had fallen in love with opera and had had a healthy obsession with the art form ever since.

Today she was attending a performance of Gounod's Romeo and Juliet. Being as it was one of her favorites, she had been looking forward to it, and the fact that she would be going with her cousin, Louise Parker would make the evening all that better.

Louise was about ten years older than Sarah. She was not perhaps what could be called stunning; however she had been blessed with the grace and class that made her almost resemble some of the more popular movie stars of the day. She certainly had the ability to turn heads in more than one way. She was rich, highly independent and a widower. That would have been enough to make her get noticed by many people.

However, there was some scandal which clouded Louise's name, all of it heightened by the inevitable gossip that attends the name of anyone who has gone against the norm, particularly if that person just happens to be a woman.

Basically, the story ran that Louise, at the age of eighteen had eloped against the express wishes of her family with a man who was nearly twice her age. Thomas Parker had not been what one would call poor at that point in time, but he had not been wealthy enough to count for even notice by Louise's family. However, she had refused to listen to their objections. She had followed her heart. For nearly five years after the marriage, neither her family, nor many of the higher echelons would even think to speak to her. However, when her husband's business had suddenly increased and brought them into wealth had changed things rather quickly.

Thomas had been dead for nearly three years now. Many people thought that Louise had come of her grief rather quickly, but that was only the people who did not know her well. Louise still carried the memory of Thomas with her that was why she had not yet even given a thought to remarrying. But she also seemed to possess an undying optimism which made it impossible for her to be sad for very long. She was not one to be brought down by depression.

She was also Sarah's best friend, the older sister that she had never had. Louise was one of the few who seemed to truly understand her dreams, whatever they may have been, and Sarah knew she could always count on her support.

The first two acts seemed to literally fly by. And Sarah soon found herself swept up in the heartbreaking story of the two young lovers from two different worlds falling in love and paying the ultimate price to be together forever, all of it heightened by some of the most gorgeous music ever written. By the last five minutes of the Balcony scene, Sarah knew that she wouldn't be able to get through the rest of the opera without sobbing.

However, her perfect day would soon hit upon a slight snag. During the intermission between Acts Two and Three, she happened to run into Henry Reedston. He caught her at a moment when she was alone; otherwise, she might have tried looking to Louise for support. As it was, she would have to make due.

"You look quite lovely, Miss Whitley." Said Henry, after their initial pleasantries had been exchanged. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am. Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorites."

"Really?" said Henry, who seemed rather surprised, "I find it to be a rather questionable piece myself. There is nothing at fault in the music; however the story must make one pause."

Sarah thought that she might be on the verge of having something resembling an intelligent conversation with Henry. She was always open to debate on subjects such as this; she found it fascinating to hear different opinions. Maybe, she could try to be polite with him. "That is true, in a way, Romeo and Juliet did move rather faster than necessary. That is part of their tragedy. But in the end, what makes it so powerful is that they would rather die than live without each other, and in doing so, they become something more than they ever could have been otherwise."

"Oh, that's all well and good, but I was more referring to the blatant disregard of good common sense when it comes to Juliet."

"Juliet? What do you mean?"

"Well, Romeo is banished, and he cannot return on pain of death. He father then arranges for her a perfectly respectable marriage for her and she goes crying to the friar. Now, if I had been writing the play, would have had Juliet at least considered it."

"But, she was already married. And, besides, she did not love him."

"And when does that ever have to do with anything? Love would have come later and it must be remembered that she was supposed to obey her father. He only ever had her best interests at heart, and she should have seen that. Typical of a woman, isn't it, to not see what is best for her even when it is right in front of her eyes?"

Any understanding that Sarah might have been willing to give Henry had more or less evaporated by this point, replaced with the deepest disgust. Even Henry himself might have sensed that he had perhaps crossed a rather sensitive line. "Not that I think that of you at all. Quite the contrary. All I wish to say is that, if ever place in such a situation, you would know what to do. After all, the happiness of more than one life might depend on your answer."

"I'm afraid that I don't have any experience of the kind. I have never experienced the kind of love that Juliet did. And I hope that I am mature enough to know how to act wiser."

"And I am sure that you will. So, you have never met anyone whom you fancied?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I am surprised. I would have thought that men have begged on their hands and knees for even a kind word. I am sure that you will find him. In fact, he might be closer than you think. Perhaps you have already met him."

Sarah looked at Henry skeptically. For some reason, she did not like the subtext that she was hearing in this exchange; it was almost as if Henry were asking if she were interested in him. She had no desire to even venture down that path, not even in imagination. It did bear thinking about. Perhaps she was mistaken, but just to be safe, she had best to put a stop to it here and now.

"I do not know about that. I do not really think so. I always hoped that whoever he was, I would feel a connection with him. I would know it was right, maybe not in my mind, but in my heart and my soul. I have not felt that yet. Until I do, I shall enjoy my freedom."

Henry's face seemed to sour a fraction this. It had been clearly not what he had wanted to hear. However, he still managed to say in a half-way polite voice, "Well, this has been a most interesting chat, Miss Whitley. I'm afraid that I must return to my seat. Do enjoy the rest of you're the performance." With a curt nod, he turned and began to elbow his way through the crowd, his annoyance showing in the way that he disregarded almost everyone around him.

Sarah could not feel sorry for him, not after the things that he said. Henry Reedston, she had come to the conclusion was positively Medieval in his attitudes about nearly everything. She had seen and heard enough from him to be thoroughly convinced that he even was interested, he was the last man on earth that she would ever be prevailed on to marry, by any means.

* * *

Sarah would not come to regret her opinion of Henry, for during the last intermission of the evening, she saw something that confirmed it more than ever. There tended to be fewer people on the second story of the Metropolitan lobby as the evening wore on, especially when there were more than two intermissions, and some of the patrons had become a bit too drunk to safely navigate the steps. As it was, it tended to be a little less crowded, and it gave her the perfect vantage point to see Henry Reedston make his circuit of three particularly lovely young ladies. She watched from above, appalled, as he drew three different woman aside from the crowd, kissing them, whispering in their ear, fondling them. In the space of twenty minutes, he had reduced three different women to simpering giggles and blushes, and what was more, he seemed to enjoy it immensely. And if the other women were at all aware that they were sharing the attentions of one man, they didn't seem to care in the slightest. They gazed at him fawningly, longingly, and seemed perfectly willing to have complied with the slightest request he would make. She didn't hear anything, but she didn't need to hear anything. Her eyes told her enough.

"That no-good snake." She veritable hissed under her breath.

"That's all you can come up with? I could come up with something much stronger."

Sarah jumped and whirled around. She was surprised to see Charles Fitzgerald standing behind her, but she had not heard his approach. "Mr. Fitzgerald, you startled me."

"My apologies. I can understand how being a peeping tom would distract you."

"I wasn't being a peeping tom, I was just observing."

"Something that a lot of people would say isn't any of your business." Said Charles, as he came up to stand beside her. He looked down and saw Henry deliver a quick kiss to his current conquest. "I can't say that I object. Watching the wrong doings of other people, it gives a feeling of superiority however brief to those who are observing."

"Don't we all do wrong in some form or another as we go about our daily lives?"

"Yes, but that's why people like Henry were invented. Because no matter how bad we get, there will always be someone else that we can turn to for the comforting fact that we will never be that bad." He nodded down to the woman. "You know who that is?" Sarah shook her head, "That is Gwendolyn Northing, the wife of Alistair Northing."

Sarah stared at Charles, shocked and sickened. "He's flirting with another man's wife."

"Oh, he's done a lot more than simply flirt." Said Charles, "I must say that I am a little surprised by your reaction. Why should you care? You didn't seem all that charmed by him a few hours ago?"

"You overheard our conversation?"

"I may have heard some of it. But it was really more like a verbal fencing match than anything. So, why do you care if you clearly have no feelings towards him?"

"It is a matter of principle. I had hoped that he was not this bad. Please, can we talk about something else? This is starting to make me sick."

"Of course, if that's what you want. It's good to see you again. We seem to be running into each other a lot. A bit odd, isn't it?"

"Only odd in that we _keep_ running into each other."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Sarah knew that there was no other way to voice her suspicions was to state them directly. And since she had been given this opportunity, she wasn't going to let it pass. "To be quite honest, Mr. Fitzgerald, I cannot figure you out."

"That's hardly a crime. Humans are a mystery."

"Yes, but you more so than most. I'm very good at reading people, Mr. Fitzgerald, but I hear so many different accounts of you as to puzzle me exceedingly. I can't seem to reconcile the man I have heard about with the one I am acquainted with."

"Really? And tell me, what have you heard of me?"

"You can't stand there and tell me you don't know."

"Please, humor me."

"They say that you are a hedonist in the extreme. You own two houses, one the city, one the country, in addition to owning the building in which your company resides. You but the finest clothes, the best cars, not to mention I have heard on good authority that you own several priceless works of art, all of them originals. Beyond that, it's also rumored that you entertain a different woman nearly every night."

Charles said nothing to either deny or confirm her accusations. In fact, he seemed somewhat amused by her bluntness. "Anything else you care to add?"

"Only what you ever hear about a man who happens to be in your line of work and successful at such a young age. You're merciless, greedy, unscrupulous, and well, many other things. I think you have heard them before several times."

"Well, you certainly have heard a lot about me."

"And you don't deny it?"

"None of it. Neither do I confirm it, either. What about you? What's your opinion of me?"

"I wish I could say for certain. You seem to be so overbearingly arrogant at times, other times you can be quite charming." She shook her head. "You're many different people, Mr. Fitzgerald. But to be quite honest, I can't bring myself to dislike any of them."

Charles was staring at her, that same intense stare that made her feel as if she were the only person in the room. "Miss Whitley, may I ask to what these questions tend? I'm sure that they have some sort of point, but what is it?"

"Merely to the illustration of your character, I am trying to make it out."

"Well, ordinarily I would not by any means suspend any pleasure of yours, but I would appreciate an answer in your own words. You don't have to try and hide behind the words of Jane Austen."

Sarah stared at him. "You knew I was quoting Pride and Prejudice?"

"Of course. I could even tell you the volume and chapter if you wanted me too."

"That won't be necessary. But if you want to know what it is that I am trying to say is that I am trying to understand you, Mr. Fitzgerald. I think that if I could do so, even a little, I could see where all this would lead and what it had to do with me."

"You?" he said, with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm trying to understand what is supposed to be happening between you and me."

"We know each other, Miss Whitley. We're acquaintances that move in the same circles. Isn't that enough?"

"I've never may someone in my social circle that I encounter as much I do you, nor in so many different places. Doesn't it strike you as odd that we keep running into each other, totally unplanned, without any kind of foresight?"

When she said this, a look seemed to flash in Charles' eyes, a look that she was not entirely sure at first how to interpret. For a brief second, it looked as though he were strangely cautious, as if she were tripping over the borders of a secret that he couldn't reveal to her, but that he desperately wanted to tell her. The look lasted only a second, but it was long enough to convince her there was more to Charles Fitzgerald than even she could guess at now.

However, since he gave no answer to her question, she continued. "Something keeps drawing us together. I don't know what to call it, but it's something that I'm not sure can be denied. Surely you must have felt it."

Charles stared at her, appearing to be deep in thought, before he smiled and said, "You assume quite a lot, Miss Whitley, and you are not afraid to say what you think. There aren't many women of your stature who can claim to have that."

Sarah blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I can be far too outspoken sometimes; I've been told that it is something I should work on. But I can't help myself."

"To have the courage to speak one's mind regardless of offence is a gift, Miss Whitley. You should cherish it, not bury it. Besides, I actually find it quite refreshing to meet someone who has it."

"I'm grateful that you think so. But, you still have not answered my question."

Charles took a moment to answer, and when he did, he seemed to pick his words very carefully. "I wish I knew for sure what to tell you. All I can say is that there are times when I feel that I want to know everything about you, but at other times, I think that it would be better if we were to simply avoid seeing each other."

"Why?" asked Sarah, who found that she did really care for the idea of Charles suddenly disappearing from her life, despite the fact that they had only known each other for little over two months.

Charles seemed at a loss for words, he could only shake his head wordlessly, avoiding the question that he could not answer. Sarah was about to try another tactic when suddenly the chimes sounded through the lobby. The intermission was nearly over; it was time for the audience to return to their seats. Sarah couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It seemed as though her attempt to break into the shell which Charles kept around himself had ended in failure.

"I need to get back." She told Charles, "I know that my cousin will be wondering about me."

"Goodbye, than." Said Charles, almost reluctantly, "It was a pleasure talking to you, as it always is."

"And too you." Said Sarah, "Goodbye."

Charles turned and walked a few steps into the crowd, but as Sarah watched him leave, she saw him stop suddenly and then turn back around and come back to her in the blink of an eye. It took Sarah a bit by surprise; she still couldn't get over the fact that Charles could move so quickly. "Miss Whitley," he said, almost urgently, "I don't know if this is a good idea, but I can't just leave it like this."

"What do you mean?"

Charles seemed to hesitate on his next words, but only slightly. "I don't get out much during the day. But sometimes, I like to walk in Central Park during the late afternoon."

Sarah suddenly felt her heart start beating a little faster. "When would that be?"

"I don't know, maybe next Sunday." The sentence was said in a casual way, but Sarah could see the look in his eyes begging her to understand just what it was he was trying to tell her.

And she did. She smiled, "It just so happens, that's when I normally walk there, too. Perhaps, I'll run into you."

Charles smiled back at her. "Your presence would not be unwelcome. Remember, Sunday." And before she could say anything else, he had disappeared into the crowd.

****

Romeo and Juliet had completed another stunning performance at the Metropolitan Opera. Sarah had to say that she had enjoyed herself immensely, and her enthusiasm had as much to do with the fact of her conversation with Charles as it did with the beautifully performed music.

"Well, you certainly seemed to have enjoyed yourself today." Observed Louise, as she drove Sarah home.

"I did, as a matter of fact. But it would have been nearly impossible for me to not enjoy myself."

"True, Romeo and Juliet was always one of your favorites."

Sarah looked at Louise. "Louise, I know that this may not be the right time, but I need to ask you something."

"I think I might already know what it is."

"Bernice has invited me to listen to her sing this Saturday and…"

"And you want me to cover for you." Finished Louise with a smile.

Sarah looked down at her hands and fidgeted. "Well, yes."

"And, tell me, just when are you going to tell your gather about these secret excursions of yours?"

"I can't. Louise, you know what he would say. He doesn't approve of Tiffany or Bernice, especially Bernice. You know what he would think if he found that I was to a jazz club in Harlem. I would lose what little freedom I have."

Louise cast her a sideways glance. "You'll know I'll cover for you, Sarah. What are older cousins for but situations life this? But I think I need to tell you something. You're growing too big for your father's house, Sarah. Most women can stay with their families until they marry; you are not one of them."

"Louise, I can't just leave. Besides, I don't know what you're talk about. Everything is fine."

"You say that, now, Sarah. But I can see things that you may not want to acknowledge. Your father still treats you like his little girl, even though you are twenty-one. Sooner or later, you're going to have to make a choice what will really make you happy."

Sarah was silent for a few minutes, digesting this information. She was not yet ready to believe that it was true, though some art of Louise's words would take root within her mind, and their meaning would soon become all to clear. For right now, all she could say was, "Please, don't say anything more about it, Louise."

"All right, Sarah, but all I will say is that when it happened, I'll be there for you."

Sarah smiled a little. "Like you'll be there for me on Saturday?"

Louise laughed, "If your father asks, the only thing we did was read Shakespeare and discuss the latest fashions."

"Thanks, Louise. Where would I be without you?"

* * *

I hope that everyone found liked this chapter. Don't worry, we will be seeing more or Louise, she actually plays a pretty intergral role in this story. So watch for her.

And as always, read and review.

Next chapter: Sarah has always sensed that there was something about Charles Fitzgerald that was different. However, when she finds herself in danger, she will find just what his secret is.


	7. Diary Entry 2

Here are the next two chapters for Immortal Horizons. Better hold on, because from here on out things begin to move pretty fast. So, enjoy!

Diary Entry #2:

The pulsing rhythm of the Jazz clubs that me, Tiffany and Bernice frequent are a different world from the high society that I normally move in. In these clubs, the smoke from multiple cigarettes permeates the air, bold colors of red, blue, green and purple flash and burn before the vision, the music seeps into your body, until it can't keep you from dancing.

People are different in this world, as well. They move differently, they speak differently. They are from different backgrounds, different walks of life, so different from me. They don't have the opportunities that I have been blessed with. And yet, when they sing and dance to the freely shifting music of jazz and the heat of rock and roll, it's as if anything is possible for them and for me.

I know that my father would never approve. That's why I can't tell him where I go on these nights. I have to lie. He is not entirely accepting of people of color having the same opportunities as white men. My friendship with Bernice he tolerates, don't ask, don't tell. Half the people who frequent these clubs are black; I have even danced with some of them. Father would go wild if he ever knew that. He doesn't approve of jazz either, saying it's the devil's music, but then, he's said that about every trend that was not classical.

Why do I go if there is so much risk? I wish that I could say. There is something about these places that affect me in way that I can't describe. It's like it fills some part of me that wants to exist outside of my father's expectations for me, a part of me that wants to be my own person. No rules, no restrictions, just the freedom do be who I am.

Maybe I do know why I go.

It makes me feel alive.


	8. Full Moon's Light

Full Moon's Light

Sarah had the potential to get away with a lot on those nights when she went to the clubs to hear Bernice sing. When her father thought that she was with Louise, she could be out rather late without him asking her any questions the following morning. However, even she thought that she might have pushing away when Bernice dropped her off a few blocks from her own house at almost midnight.

Bernice could not drop her off in front of the house since that had the potential to tip off her father to where she had really been. She was not normally nervous about this. The neighborhood where she lived was rather quiet, even at this hour. And she had never felt unsafe, but tonight, everything about that would change.

The clouds had rolled away from the full moon, which illuminated the entire street in front of her, almost as if it were day. However, it was not sight which first alerted Sarah to their presence. Rather, it was just a feeling of unease, a feeling that began to grow stronger, eventually becoming so strong that she couldn't ignore it. She stopped walking and looked around her.

It was then that she saw the two men who were across the street a little ways down from her. They stopped when she did, making no move, hovering just around the edges of the shadows, but other than that, making no attempt to hide that they were there. They made no move to approach her; they were just staring at her, like two predators who were eyeing a defenseless prey. She could not tell much from this distance, only that they were solid, well-built and strong. She got the distinct feeling that she wouldn't be able to outrun them even if she tried.

For some reason, Sarah felt her mouth go dry and the icy grip of fear closed its way around her heart. She swallowed hard and resumed her walk, the short distance to the safety of her own house now seeming interminable. She didn't hear any footsteps behind her, but she somehow sensed that they were keeping up with her far too easily. In fact, she felt that she was being toyed with and that no matter what she did; they would be able to catch her if they wanted too.

Still, the human desire of self-preservation is strong. The only choice that can be made to satisfy it is fight or flight. And at this moment, Sarah's instinct of flight was stronger than all others. As she approached the corner of her street, she quickened her pace and ducked around the corner. She knew that she had very little chance of losing them, but it was the only idea that occurred to her.

She waited a few moments, but she heard nothing. She peeked around the corner. The street was bathed in white, soft moonlight, and she had a clear view of everything that played out and she heard every word perfectly.

The two men had moved into the street and were now in the middle of the block. One seemed to be in his early twenty's, while the other looked to be no more than seventeen or eighteen. He had come forward a few steps, his head raised, taking several deep breaths. "I've lost the scent." His voice was an odd mixture of frustration and adrenaline.

"It's there, Matthew." Said the older of the two, his voice more calm and measured than that of his companion. He sounded almost older than what his looks said he should be. "You're letting yourself be distracted by other things. Block it out, try and focus on what you remembered when you first picked up the trail."

Matthew, the younger one, seemed to take his advice. He inhaled several more times, his face an intense picture of concentration, until finally he growled, "She's close, so close."

"Don't just rely on smell alone. Use your other senses as well."

Sarah had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. It was so strange, she almost felt as if they were hunting something, but what were they hunting and why? There was no other living thing in the area, unless…

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face and unbidden her heart began pounding. It was her. She was the prey. But that didn't make any sense. If they were really hunting her, then what were they?

Almost as if he had heard her heart rate suddenly increase, the one called Matthew whipped around on and focused on the shadows where Sarah had taken refuge. He smiled a smile that revealed bright, white teeth which seemed to glow in the moonlight. He took a step forward, and it looked as if he were about to spring. "There, she's there." He murmured his voice soft and almost seductive.

Sarah was not sure what would have happened next, for at that very moment, a voice cut through the night. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All eyes moved to the other side of the street, where another figure had approached. Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She could not clearly see his face, but she would have recognized that voice anywhere.

Charles Fitzgerald had come upon this scene so silently that no one, not even the two stalkers had sensed his presence until he had spoken up. Sarah had never seen him like this. As he moved from the street to the sidewalk, placing himself in-between herself and the hunters, his body was a study in grace. No energy was being wasted, though he looked at any moment ready to spring into action. Sarah had always noticed that there was something beyond human in the way that Charles moved. But she had never really allowed herself to see the inherent danger that could radiate off of him at the slightest provocation.

He stopped a little ways from the two men. The three stood facing each other, and for several long seconds, no verbal communication passed between them, but Sarah got the distinct feeling that they didn't many words to communicate.

As she watched them, she saw three very different emotions play across their faces. Upon the younger one who was called Matthew frustrated anger, causing his body to tremble slightly, as is he wanted nothing more than to launch himself physically at the intruder who had dared to come between him and his prey.

The elder of the two hunters seemed surprised; he had obviously not been expecting this. What was more, that surprise was mixed with apprehension, and he darted a glance towards Matthew, as if he were worried for his young charge's safety. It was quite obvious that there was something between the two of them, like that of a parent to a headstrong teenage boy.

Charles alone was the most calm by far. He did not seem afraid or even overly cautious. But that none could have made the mistake of thinking that he was not a threat. Of the three present, he was clearly in control and if either of the two men made a wrong move, they would regret it.

At last, Matthew spoke, his voice coming out like a low growl. "Who are you?"

Charles completely ignored him. Instead, he turned to the older one and said, "What is your name?"

"Terrance, sir." Said the older one, in a surprisingly humble tone, though he looked as though he could easily have been a match for Charles if he had so chosen.

"You're this one's sire?" He gestured to Matthew, who did not seem to be taking kindly to the fact that he was being ignored.

"Yes. Only a few months ago."

"Than I suppose that I don't have to tell you that you're dangerously close to doing something that you will regret."

"I was only trying to teach him-"

"I am perfectly aware of what you were trying to teach him. Ordinarily I may not have interfered. It's not my place. However, in one so young, still barely able to control himself, your wisdom as a sire could be called into question. Have you not told him the dangers of live hunting? How much control and stealth is necessary to make the kill without alerting anyone to what you're doing? Don't you have any idea where you are? This isn't some low-down slum alley where one more person probably wouldn't be missed. That wouldn't be the case in this part of New York. There are too many things that could go wrong. The person you're trailing will not be easily missed. People will talk. The secret will be put in danger. Don't you have any better place to feed?"

Before Terrance could respond, Matthew interrupted. "Haven't you ever hunted live prey? The excitement, the fear, the chase. It makes it all so much more satisfying when you finally catch them."

Charles shot a dark, disapproving glare in Matthew's direction when he heard this. "See what I mean? Train them like this when they have no sense of self-control and they'll never be able to live peaceably with humans."

Matthew let out a growl and took a step forward. "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"I have the experience of age, which you would respect if you knew what was good for you. You'll understand when you're older."

"I don't need to be older to catch onto your game. I know what you're trying to do. you want her, don't you? You're just trying to make us leave so you can have her for yourself."

At this, Sarah would receive her biggest shock yet. In the light of the full moon, she could clearly see Charles' face, and she saw him change. His eyes suddenly turned pale blue, almost silver, like ice frozen over a clear pond. His lips pulled back in a slight snarl, and she saw two long fangs in his mouth where none had been before. His entire body tensed and a low growl rumbled up from his chest. .

Then, she saw the same thing happen to the face of the young vampire named Matthew. However, the change of pale eyes and distended fangs was more frightening in a way, because he was clearly out of control and clearly intended to tell someone.

Charles still seemed in control of himself, but Matthew had stepped over a line from which he would not be able to step back. Charles was going to make him pay. When he spoke, his voice was sinister and angry, made more so by the presence of his fangs. "That woman is no one's prey, least of all mine. And you certainly will not be getting one drop of her blood, not while I have anything to say about it."

"That should be easy enough." Growled Matthew. With a roar he flew at Charles.

"Matthew, no." Terrance cried. But it was too late.

Sarah let out a small gasp of fright. She could not have screamed even if she had wanted too. All of this shouldn't be happening. Such things only belonged in horror movies and books. She could not yet brig herself to give words to what she was seeing, and yet, in that moment, she knew what Charles was.

But, she was not afraid of Charles, she was afraid _for_ him. The very thought of Charles dying suddenly filled her with a dread that she could not express. She perhaps had not been aware of just how special he was to her until it came down to a choice of life or death. But she would have given much to ensure her survival, even if it meant putting her own life at risk.

However, as it was, she needn't have been worried. Charles was in perfect control of the fight from the start. When Matthew flew at him, Charles side-stepped him easily. Matthew flew past him, landing several feet away. Sarah somehow was able to note that he had manage to leap from the middle of the street to the sidewalk in a single bound and far faster than any ordinary human should have been able to.

Matthew whirled and glared at Charles, his eyes still frighteningly pale. He opened his mouth, revealing his fangs and let out another roar. He launched himself at Charles once more. Charles snarled in response, and leapt forward, catching Matthew in mid-air. They landed, Matthew struggling in Charles' apparently unbreakable grip.

The whole thing had lasted no more than a minute, and yet it gave Sarah more than enough to see. Charles had clearly prevailed. He held Matthew by one arm and the shoulder. "Have I made my point?" growled Charles, his pale eyes and fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Or do I have to end this by ripping your head off?" He tightened his grip and Sarah heard the sickening crunch of bone and the captive let out a stifled scream of agony. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch.

"Please," said Terrance, "please, he's had enough. Let him go, and we'll leave."

Charles looked at Terrance, his eyes flaming with silver fire. He looked back at the sagging boy in his grasp. With a cold snarl, he shoved Matthew towards Terrance. "Take him and get out. But if I ever catch either of you hanging around here or stalking her again, then I won't be so merciful. You will wish that you had never been turned."

Terrance had taken Matthew by the shoulder, though the latter looked as if all the fight had been knocked out of him and now resembled a sulking puppy. "You won't be seeing anymore of us, Elder." Said Terrance, as he began backing away. "I promise you that."

A low growl came from deep within Charles' throat. "See that is one promise that you keep." He let loose a dangerous roar and the other two paled considerably under his burning gaze. "Now, leave!"

Sarah blinked. They were gone? How could they have disappeared so quickly? One second they were gone, leaving only Charles' solitary figure standing in the moonlight. He was still rigid as if he were restraining himself from running after them. After several seconds, control seemed to win out over instinct and he relaxed visibly. His back had been to Sarah, but now as he turned slowly back around, she saw that his face was now perfectly human, with no trace of alien features. He turned his head and looked straight at the place where Sarah had hiding. Indeed, for a few seconds, Sarah got the idea that he could see her.

A look of almost pained desperation crossed Charles' face and he seemed ready to take a step forward, to come closer to her. Sarah held her breath, hoping for something that she could not name. She wanted him to come to her, to explain everything that she had just seen. But, at the last second, he restrained himself, and with one last longing look in her direction, he turned and walked away.

Sarah tried to recover her normal breathing pattern and slow the rapid pounding of her heart. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She tried to fit the pieces together, but her bring refused to cooperate

She didn't remember the walk of a few hundred yards which brought her safely back to her own door, not did she quite remember how she managed to evade the worried questioning of her father. She never was even able to fully remember how she brought herself up to her room and got ready for bed. She only really remembered two things, and they were the last thing she remembered when she went to sleep: the first was Charles' face, dangerous and commanding in the moonlight, with pale eyes and sharp fangs. The second was the lingering haunting gaze he had thrown her way, before he had disappeared into the night.

* * *

I am so glad that everyone has been enjoying this story. Be sure and tell me what you think of this chapter. The next one should be up soon.

Next chapter:Both Sarah and Josef contemplate the events in the past that have led them to the present moment and make the choices which will change their futures forever.


	9. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel:

He had stayed that night. He knew that he shouldn't have. After the confrontation with the two vampires, he should have steered clear of her. However, something drew him to climb into her bedroom window that night. Breaking and entering was a pretty simple matter when you were a vampire; all you needed was an open window.

He had only wanted to make sure that she was safe. But he had ended up staying a lot longer than he had intended. So strange, he had never thought that the simple act of watching a human sleep would have been so absorbing. The steady reverberation of her heartbeat, the soothing, regular sound of her breathing, the rapid movement of her eyes as she dreamed. The smallest of things, and yet the most fascinating to him.

He couldn't help but wonder what her dreams were about tonight. Was she experiencing nightmares of being almost the prey of two mythic creatures? He really didn't know. However, he soon received a hint about midnight, when he heard a whisper almost undetectable to human ears. "Charles. Charles."

It was spoken in complete trust and peace, as if the thought that he were watching over her was all she needed to feel safe. Josef had never set out to be a guardian angel. And he was not sure now what to do.

He had not meant to follow her. He had been visiting a friend in the neighborhood, but then he had caught her scent, unmistakable and by this time irresistible to him. Without thinking, he had found herself following her from a distance. He had not intended to make his presence known, but when he had caught sight of the two vampires who were tracking her, all such thoughts had flown immediately from his mind. The very though of Sarah Whitley falling prey to vampires almost made him regret what he was. And that was something that he was not used to feeling. Nor was he used to letting his emotions rule him. He had been angry enough to kill the two of them, which he could easily have done. The only thing that had stopped him was the fact that he knew Sarah was watching, and he couldn't stand the idea of being a monster in her eyes. He had so wanted to approach her after the fight. He wanted to tell her what he was, but something held him back.

Now, watching her sleep, he knew what he had to do, perhaps what he had known from the start, but had never wanted to consider until now. He could no longer deny the bond that existed between him and Sarah. How else could he explain the fact that he could always know the exact moment she entered a room, or the scent which permeated him whenever he was with her? How else could he explain that when she was not with him he felt almost as though he were incomplete?

There was a connection there, something that kept bringing them together. And for that reason, he knew that he couldn't let it continue. He was a vampire, immortal. She was human and mortal. Such things never worked out and he had let it go too far already. If the events of the past night had proven anything, it was that being near him, put her into danger. So, it had to stop.

She was supposed to meet him in Central Park tomorrow. If he were smart, he would just not show up, but even if he had to let her go, he couldn't just disappear. He would tell her that he was leaving and then, it would end. In time, she would forget him and move on. And him… well, he would too, he always did. But for some reason, he felt that moving on from Sarah Whitley would be harder than anything else he had ever done. And after 350 years, he knew that was saying something.

He had already stayed to long. He filled his eyes with the sleeping woman before him, listened to her heartbeat, and inhaled her scent. He wanted to burn every last aspect of her into his memory, because he knew that the time must come when she would no longer be there.

He then backed towards the window and slipped away. He made no sound, he was like a shadow, and when he was gone, it seemed like he had never before been there in the first place.

* * *

"Charles!" Sarah came awake calling the name. She lay panting in bed, trying to calm the beating of he heart, she had been dreaming, dreaming of Charles, such dreams that had never been in her sleep before. She couldn't remember all of it, but she could so clearly remember the last image that the memory alone was enough to make her shiver.

Unconsciously, her hand went to her neck, but there were no bite marks. But she almost expected there to be. In her dream, she had seen Charles, his eyes pale and the fangs extended, biting into her neck. She could remember the feelings of pleasure and pain, with pleasure very quickly outliving the pain.

It seemed so strange that it should be such feelings that should have driven her to wakefulness. It was supposed to be fear that normally came with waking up from dream. But should she not now be feeling fear, now that she knew the truth?

Because she felt no fear. Not even now as she looked back on what she had seen of Charles mere hours before. Of course, the memory of the other two hunters still caused her to feel cold chills of fear skating down her spine, but not with Charles. The only thing she felt was trust. She still trusted him, and in fact, she felt she trusted him even more after what had happened.

She sighed and sat up. She could not even thin of going back to sleep. Her mind was alert now, and what she could not before fathom, she now had to put into words. She knew that she could not tell anyone of what she had witnessed, so she had only one choice.

She switched on her bedside lamp and took up her diary from the table beside her bed. She opened it and began to write.

"_I know the truth. I have always felt that there was something about Charles Fitzgerald which set him apart, but I never though he could be so different._

"_I never really believed in vampires. Louise read me the book "Dracula" when I was fifteen. I remember that it gave me nightmares for a week. But after awhile, it was just another story. I have felt the same for everything else I have ever seen or ever read about vampires. To confess the truth, now that I am older, I always felt them to be rather silly._

"_Now, I am not so sure. After what happened tonight, I find that I can remember little details that were common to all the stories. Fast, unnaturally strong, unparalleled senses, and above all, the allure and grace which made them resist. They were supposed to be monsters. But that does not matter."_

Sarah paused. She somehow found it difficult to write the next words, but she forced herself to do so. She could not back down from this, not now.

"_Charles Fitzgerald is a vampire."_

Somehow, writing the words, as difficult as it was, made the whole concept more real, a bit easier to grasp. Sarah took a deep breath. Now what? She had admitted it, not what was she going to do about it.

She thought about this for a moment. Charles was a vampire, of that she was certain. Vampires were supposed to be monsters, heartless, bloodthirsty monsters. And yet, if that were the case, how come she wasn't afraid?

Because, even now, she wasn't afraid of Charles Fitzgerald. In fact, he had saved her life. He had never made any attempt to hurt her, and she did not believe that he ever would. And as she looked back over the course of their relationship, she found that her feelings for him ran deeper than a simple acquaintance, or even friendship. When had she ever encountered a man who talked or listened to what she had to say? She realized that she had never heard him speak to her as if she were a child.

No man had ever treated her as equal before. Her father, while she loved him very much, too often seemed to forget that she was a grown-up woman, and not a child. Perhaps it was her conversation with Louise or her growing relationship with Charles over the past months which was making her begin to see that something was indeed changing between her and her father.

She was beginning to wonder if she would really be content to live her life as nothing more than a wife and mother. She felt like she could do anything when she was with Charles, because he didn't try to put any limits on her.

When she thought about all this, there was only one thing that she could say.

"_He is a vampire. But that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because he isn't a monster. I trust him. And whether or not he suspects my presence tonight, I am not going to let this end. _

"_Perhaps this is unwise. Maybe, I am putting myself in danger. But I cannot just give him up. Charles is a part of me. I cannot explain it all, but we are meant to be together, I am sure of that now. I am going to tell him that tomorrow when I see him. I don't care what he is, and we will make this work, together. _

"_I've made my choice. I now what I want. I won't back down."_

She stopped for a few minutes at those last sentences she had written. She had never been more confidant of anything. The feelings that she was beginning to be aware of with Charles were something that she was going to let go of. Wherever this went, she would be strong.

Her mind and soul were at peace. Having made her decision, she closed the diary and put it back on her bed-side table. She turned out the lamp and lay back down on the pillows. Slowly she closed her eye and waited for sleep to come. And though she could choose her dreams, she knew what it was that she wanted her sleeping mind to see: Charles, her guardian angel.

* * *

I know, this chapter was a little short. Don't worry though, the next few chapters will be longer and they will have a lot of Josef/Sarah moments. Still, hoped that everyone liked this chapter, and be sure to read and review.

Next chapter: Charles meets Sarah in Central Park. Charles' secret is about to be revealed.


	10. The Unspoken Secret

Hey there, everyone. Here is the next chapter of Immortal Horizons. Not to give away too much, but in this chapter, Sarah and Josef finally get to have a big, romantic moment. Please enjoy!

The Unspoken Secret:

The days were long in New York during the month of July. And the heat could be stifling. For a human, the heat was a mere inconvenience, something that was unpleasant but that could be tolerated. For a vampire, the heat was deadly. Contrary to myth, vampires didn't burst into flames in sunlight, but prolonged exposure could kill them. That was why vampires tended to be most active during the late afternoon and nighttime hours. However, something's could draw them out before the sun set. And for Josef, that was one of those days.

Josef did not know if he was out on what would ultimately be a fool's errand. For all he knew, she might not even show up. He almost wished she wouldn't. He didn't want to have to go through what he had resolved to do. At least, if she didn't show up, he would be sure that she knew the truth, and she had decided to quietly let it go.

However, such a circumstance was not to be. Sitting in Central Park around 6:30, there was hardly anybody around him, and he was easily able to catch her scent as she approached. And when he turned to look at her, he almost felt his resolve weaken. She seemed unnaturally happy, almost buoyant. Maybe he had been mistaken when he had thought that she had seen what had passed the night before. She didn't even display any sign of caution or trepidation when she approached him, as he would have expected if she even suspected the unspoken secret which he carried with him.

Before she could have come to sit down beside him, he got to his feet and came to meet her. "Miss Whitley," he said, "I didn't think I would see you here today."

"Why wouldn't you think that? This is the time that you told me, isn't it?" She seemed honestly surprised by the question.

'Because I'm a vampire that you saw nearly kill two others that were hunting you last night.' That was what he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he said, "Well, sometimes things can come up."

"But, I am here. And to be quite honest, I would be rather be here than anywhere else. My father doesn't actually know that I am here."

Josef raised his eyebrows. "Really? What did you do, lie to him?"

Sarah looked down, a trifle embarrassed that she had been caught so easily. "Yes, I suppose that I did."

Josef smiled at her. She wasn't short on nerve he had to give her that. How much she could do if only given the chance. But that was beyond his control now. He had to get this over with. It would be easier for both of them. The remembrance of what he had to do sobered him rather abruptly.

Sarah must have seen the sudden shift in his mood. Her eyes grew confused and she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes." No everything is not all right, his mind was screaming, but he did his best to ignore it. "I just have something to say to you."

"Well, that's interesting, because I have something to say to you."

"Which one of us will go first then?"

Sarah seemed embarrassed once more. "Well, what I have to say actually sounds pretty crazy, to me especially. So, maybe you should go first."

"Right." He took a deep breath and said, in as a calm and collected a tone as he could manage. "There is no easy way for me to say this. I'm leaving."

A long moment of silence greeted this announcement. Sarah was looking at him in growing confusion. At last, she said, "What do you mean your leaving?"

"I'm leaving New York." He repeated. Saying the words didn't make them any easier for him to hear.

"But not for long?" She asked, almost in desperation.

"I'm afraid that I won't be returning to New York in a while. In fact, there is a good possibility that my business could make my absence permanent."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She couldn't believe that she was hearing. He couldn't possibly be serious. After what had happened, surely he couldn't be thinking of this. "No, no, you can't. You can't leave."

Josef was taken aback by the barely concealed panic in her voice, and on her face was a look of utter horror. He had not expected this. He had expected her to be puzzled; he had expected her to ask questions. He had planned for that, not this. He was not even sure what to call this.

"Charles, you can't go. You can't. Not now, not like this."

"Sarah," he said, "calm down-"

"Calm down?!" she said, her anger suddenly flaring, "You tell me that you're leaving for no reason whatsoever and you expect me to calm down?!"

"Sarah, listen to me-"

"No, no, Charles, you listen. We can't be apart. We _shouldn't _be apart. All these months, the times we have spent together, in all that time, haven't you felt anything? Can't you admit, just for once, that there is something between us? It might be something that neither of is can understand, but it's there nonetheless."

Josef stared at her for a long moment, his intense gaze boring into her eyes, before he finally admitted in a low voice. "Sarah, perhaps there is something there. When I'm with you, nothing else matters. For awhile, it seems as though it could work. But that's why all this has to stop."

Sarah looked down, but when she met his gaze once more, her eyes were beginning to brim with tears. He could feel so many emotions coming from her: anger, sadness and disappointment, crushing disappointment. "I see." She said, her voice shaking a little, as she tried bravely to control her emotions. "I suppose that I was expecting too much. I thought maybe you felt something as deeply as I did. But, if you can walk away me this easily, I suppose that I was wrong."

She brushed past him and began to walk away. However, he grabbed her by the arm before she could have gone two steps. He suddenly felt desperate for her to stay. He couldn't leave her, not like this. He had to somehow make her understand why he was doing this, why he had to do this.

"Is that really what you think? You think that this is easy for me?" He was almost pleading with her to understand what he couldn't say. He knew that he was letting his guard down. This was a side of himself that he was not used to showing the world; he did not like to admit that he was vulnerable; he did like to admit that he couldn't control everything. And yet, somehow, he knew that this was the only way that she would ever be able to understand. If he could not tell her his secret, he at least had to let her know how very deeply he felt.

"Sarah, from the moment I met you, not a day was gone by when I haven't thought of you. You are unlike anyone that I have ever met. It's like there is a part of you inside of me, and I don't feel complete unless I am with you."

"Then why are you walking away from it?" asked Sarah, desperately.

Josef was beginning to feel his control slipping. He didn't know what to do. How could this woman get under his skin so easily, to the point where he simply couldn't walk away without giving her some sort of answer? Because that was what it came down too: he either had to tell her everything or just walk away and leave it all behind him. But either choice seemed impossible.

"Sarah," he began, weighing every word, "there are things about me, things that you don't know and wouldn't be able to understand."

"Try me." She dared, her eyes looking up to his with a determination that he would find hard to beat.

Josef opened his mouth, searching for any type of words to say. "It's enough for you to know that the secrets I carry with me are dangerous. The longer I stay with you, the more danger you'll be exposed, too." He couldn't do this. Despite the intense desire of wanting to tell her, he couldn't risk the secrecy that every vampire should be entrusted to protect. "I'm sorry, Sarah." and if I could only tell you how sorry I am, he thought. "But I am only doing this for you. You understand that, don't you? This is for the best." He was desperate for her to understand that this was the only reason why he would ever have considered leaving her.

Sarah had been listening to all of this with mounting horror. The very idea that Charles would leave her made her sick. She could tell that he at least felt something for her and that the desire for her protection was the only reason for his doing so. But, it was only when he said all this that it all became clear to her. She knew that if he couldn't tell her, than she would.

"Charles, you're no danger to me. I'm not afraid of you, I never have been."

Not it was his turn to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You've never tried to hurt me, and I don't think that you ever will. And as for any danger that you might attract, I don't care. None of that matters."

"Sarah, what are you saying?"

Sarah took a deep breath; she knew that with her next words, there could be no going back. "Would you be so willing to leave, Charles, if I told you that I already knew what you're trying to hide, what you've been trying to hide ever since we met?"

Charles looked at her in silence. He didn't seem to know what to say. She continued, "I know what you are, Josef. I know that you're a vampire."

Silence, a throbbing silence that was deafening. Sarah found herself counting the seconds. Josef was counting her heartbeats. He was himself awhirl with a hundred different thoughts and emotions. He was shocked, surprised, and utterly speechless. She knew, of course, she had seen him last night. He had been right. But if that was the case, why wasn't she scared? She wasn't scared, he could tell. At least, she wasn't scared of him, what frightened her most, was the thought of him leaving.

When he made no reply, Sarah began to speak rapidly, fearing that if the silence when on for too long, he would walk away and she would lose any chance she had. "I know you're a vampire, Charles, but I don't care. I don't care at all. Please, don't go. Not like this."

This confession came as nothing but a surprise to Josef. There were only a few humans who knew his secret, but none had ever guessed it so accurately. And none had looked at him in the way that this woman did now. She was looking at him without reserve and with no judgment of any kind. She wasn't seeing a vampire or a monster; she was simply looking at him, and seeing him for himself. It suddenly occurred to him that hardly anyone had ever accepted him so deeply; he could be himself with Sarah, without having to hide anything. And perhaps, until this moment, he had never realized just how truly freeing that could be.

He continued to stare at her, with an intensity that grew to be all consuming. Sarah would not be able to look away, he was all her focus. "How did you know?" His voice had changed ever slightly, the seductive spell of the vampire edging into his words.

Sarah felt her heat rate increase, and for a few seconds she could not breathe. But she forced herself to answer the question. "I saw you last night; I saw your eyes change. I saw your fangs. You were so fast and strong. That's when it all became clear. But, I think that I was always aware that something was different about you. The way you moved, the sound of your voice. There was always something about you that always seemed more than human."

He took a step closer to her, until there was hardly any space separating them. They were close, so very close. He lowered his head, until his lips were just brushing her hair and inhaled deeply. Her scent was overpowering, it not just the richness of her blood flowing through her veins, which would have been temptation enough. There was something else, something that he couldn't quite describe. It was like a long-forgotten memory that had been with him all his life, but which he was only just now living.

"You know the risk you're taking by being with me?" He asked her, still that dangerous, seductive tone which made Sarah think of silk sliding along the blade of a knife. "Every moment could be a danger to you. You don't think that I could easily hurt you?"

Sarah swallowed hard and said, "You won't hurt me. You've never tried to hurt me. I trust you."

He was almost staring into hers soul, trying to see the truth of her words. Though he perhaps already knew the answer to the questions he sought. She truly didn't care, she meant every word. The realization of such a truth caused lightness in hiss soul that he had never felt. He had lived for 350 years, but he had never felt so happy, so unbearably, illogically happy.

On impulse, he raised his hand and traded the outline of her face. He felt her flinch slightly from the unexpected coolness of his skin, but she did not more away or make any sign that his touch was unwelcome. He moved his hand further, winding his fingers in her soft hair. He drew closer to him, so that their faces were a mere breath apart. He bent his head and kissed her.

Sarah had thought for a second that she would probably faint from the sheer overpowering sensation of his presence. But when he kissed her, she felt a thrill run through her veins that made her feel as if her senses had become heightened. She was aware of all the places where their bodies were touching, she could taste him as his lips worked gently, but thoroughly upon hers, and before she knew what she was doing, she was responding, pulling herself closer to him, her arms winding themselves about his neck. It felt so right, so perfect. She didn't care about anything else. She only wanted the moment to last forever.

Unfortunately, though the need for air was one thing that while Charles could live without, Sarah couldn't. She had actually forgotten that she needed to breathe and it was Charles who pulled away first. After he had kissed her so thoroughly, he had made her dizzy and left her heart hammering.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her gasping for air. "You see, spend enough time with me and you might suffocate."

"Only if do you do that on a regular basis." She said, as she was still gasping for breath. But still, she was smiling. "But, does this mean that you're staying?"

"I think that my business cam be accomplished just as easily here. In other words, no, I won't be going."

Sarah felt as if an immeasurable burden had been lifted from her shoulders. He was staying here with her, and that's all that mattered.

They were each silent for a moment, just enjoying the fact that, at last, there were no longer any secrets between them, and they were finally on the same road. They may not have known exactly where that path would lead, but just for right now, none of that mattered. For now, what they had was enough.

Suddenly, he seized her by the hand. "Come on." He said, with almost childish glee.

"Where are we going?" asked Sarah, as they began to move off.

He looked back at her, with a smile. "I'm going to have you for dinner."

Sarah instantly stopped and looked at him in slight disbelief. "You're going to what?"

Charles chuckled, his eyes glinting devilishly. "So, you do have some form of self-preservation. That's good. For awhile, I almost despaired of it. I meant I'm going to take you to dinner."

"You want to take me to dinner? What on earth for?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I want to get to know you better, and I'm sure that you have a hundred questions to ask me."

Sarah couldn't contest that point. And, come to think of it, right now she wouldn't like anything better than an evening with Charles. "I suppose that I can't refuse when you put it that way."

"I wouldn't have let you turn me down." Said Charles, as he took her hand and put it through his arm, "I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

* * *

This story is really coming along. I have had a great deal of inspiration for which I am very grateful. I already have a great deal of the story planned out. Speaking of which, here is a little piece of trivia about me: I am not a big fan of tragic endings, I mean they're all right and I like a little tragedy in my stories. But for the most part, I like happy endings. Having said that, I have been thinking in my mind as I have been writing this story, what if the universe had been on Josef's side? What if he had succeeded in turning Sarah? If you think that I am leading up to something, you would be right. Immortal Horizons is probably going to have a happy ending. Tell me what you think when you review this chapter.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Next chapter: Sarah learns the truth about vampires from a source who is an expert.


	11. Fact and Fiction

Here is the next chapter for Immortal Horizons. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, because I had a chance to dive into the world of Moonlight vampire mythology. One thing that I think the show did so well was creating it's own vampire mythology, but there was still a lot that they could have done. Maybe, if there had been more seasons, they might have been able to do so, but alas, they did not. But that is why we have fan fiction. In this chapter, I attempt to put my own spin on the vampire mythology. Let me know what you think.

Fact and Fiction:

Charles was not one to stint on entertainment. When he said that he was taking Sarah to dinner, nothing but the best would suffice. Managing to find out that she preferred Italian food, he promptly took her to Sandro's, the most expensive Italian restaurant in New York, situated along the Hudson Bay.

Sarah was at first skeptical that they would even be able to get into Sandro's on such short notice. However, one word to the doorman, and they were instantly showed in. He even insisted on seats on the terrace and told the waiter to bring their best wine. The sun was stating to set, a bright orange ball of fire in a pale blue sky. Across the river, the first light of the city were beginning to become visible, reflected in the waters of the Hudson.

Sarah couldn't help but notice that the entire setting was rather romantic. Charles seemed to be in control of everything; she half-wondered if he had somehow managed to arrange this too.

As they sat down (Charles insisting that she order anything she wanted regardless of price), Sarah couldn't help but notice that he ordered nothing for himself, except for the wine. They were relatively isolated on the terrace, so there was relatively little danger in being overheard. Once Sarah had ordered and they were alone, Charles asked her, "So, where do you want to start?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I don't know. I haven't really been in a situation like this before."

"You mean a situation where you went out with someone, or where you went out with a vampire?"

"Both, actually." She looked at him, closely, "To be quite honest, you are not exactly what I expecting, in terms of being a vampire."

Charles laughed a little. "I'm afraid that Bram Stoker and Hollywood might have got a few things wrong. I'm sorry if you're disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed. I just don't know what's supposed to be fact and what is fiction."

"I think that I can help to clear up some confusion, after all, I happen to have some experience in this area. What do you want do you want to know?"

Sarah wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. There seemed to be a dozen different questions that she could ask. It seemed that the only thing she could do was pick one and run with it. "Well, I've seen in the sunlight, so I suppose that the myth about bursting into flames is a myth."

"The bursting into flames part is. We can tolerate daylight, but too much direct sunlight can kill us. That's why we're normally active in the nighttime hours."

"Than I suppose that sleeping in coffins is also out."

"Of course, I may be a vampire, but I'm hardly a member of a morbid race."

"So, you don't actually sleep?"

"Oh, I sleep; I just sleep in a freezer."

"You mean, actually freezers?"

"Yes."

Sarah blinked. This was all coming as news to her. Still, it was fascinating, in an odd sort of way. Sarah had always had a curious nature (too curious, some might have said, including her father), so this conversation was proving to be just the kind that she enjoyed the most.

Charles seemed to be enjoying himself too. She sensed that she had been not the first to have asked him these questions, and so he was adept at giving the answers. "What else?" he asked her, after a few moments.

"Crucifixes?"

"Myth."

"Holy water?"

"Myth."

"Garlic?"

Charles laughed again. "Myth. You must admit that it would be a pretty pitiful vampire who could be defeated with a few pieces of wood, water and a plant?"

Sarah found herself smiling. "To tell the truth, I always thought the same thing. I didn't know why everyone could be so afraid of vampires of they were as easy to defeat as all that. I won't even get started on stakes through the heart."

Charles' face grew suddenly serious. "Actually, those do work."

"They do?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, only they cause paralysis, not death. Thought I can tell you now that it really hurts."

"So, how do you actually kill a vampire?" Charles hesitated and Sarah realized that she might have gone too far. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's all right, Sarah. It's not you. But when you've been keeping a secret like this for as long as I have, you tend not to trust anyone with the full story." He leaned forward and said in a serious voice, "Sarah, humans have been hunting vampires for thousands of years. Our secrecy is the only thing that keeps us safe, the only thing that can guarantee our survival. You understand that no on, not even your family, can know what I truly am?"

"Charles, I would never tell anyone." She said with conviction, "I won't do anything that might you in promise. I promise."

Charles nodded, satisfied. "I know that, Sarah, I trust you, I know that I can. Just leave some questions for another time."

Sarah nodded. She did not blame him. In fact, it seemed rather sensible that he wouldn't tell her everything this soon after she had discovered his secret. She also got the feeling that the fact that he was telling her anything at all was no small thing. It made her feel closer to him knowing that he trusted her.

Charles' voice broke into her thoughts. "I'm still open to answering any questions that you might have. Not every subject is forbidden."

Sarah searched her memory for other little facts she remembered from all the various vampire legends that she was aware of. "Immortality?"

"Truth, actually." Said Charles, with a smile.

"Really? How old you?"

"I was born 1599. Figure it out for yourself."

Sarah did some quick mental figuring and her moth dropped open. "Your 355 years old?!"

Charles nodded, still smiling, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Give or take a few months."

Sarah could barely conceal her shock. Charles didn't look a day over 30. "Just give me a few seconds to try and take that in."

"I know, it's a lot to comprehend in one evening." He suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Sarah.

"You are, actually. I've told my secret to very few people. All of them have asked the same questions you have at some point, but you seem to have forgotten the question that's normally asked first, the question that I think would be the most basic one of all."

"Which is what exactly?"

"What do vampires eat, or to be quite specific, what do we drink?"

Silence. Sarah was unsure what she was supposed to say that. However, she was given a few seconds to gather her thoughts because at this precise instant in the conversation, the food happened to come.

"Please," said Charles, "don't hold back on my account. I haven't food in over three centuries. I'm used to it."

Sarah hadn't been aware of how ravenously hungry she was until she actually started eating. After a few minutes, she asked, "Am I imagining it, or do you keep on talking in pluralities whenever you speak of vampires. 'we,' 'our,' 'us,' just how many of you are there?"

"Right now in New York? Anywhere between two and three hundred?"

"That many?" said Sarah, receiving another shock, "How can you hide so easily? Don't people ever guess?"

"It's hard to believe, I know. But, Sarah, you have to understand. We have to maintain our secrecy and we are extremely careful about that. We have to survive on human blood, but for the most part, we can lead peaceful lives."

"So, you do drink human blood?" Charles nodded. "I didn't ask because you're a, well, you're a vampire. I thought that the answer would be too obvious."

"But you're not at all curious as to how we obtain it?"

Sarah was silent for a few minutes before asking, "Those two vampires who were following me last night, were they hunting me?"

At the mention of the two vampires, Charles' eyes flashed silver and a low growl rumbled up from his chest. Sarah couldn't stop herself from gasping, though it was more out of shock than fear. Charles, seeing her reaction, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry. Heightened emotions. Even after 350 years, they can still flare up before I can control them, especially if I have the proper motivation." He took several deep breaths, and when he had opened his eyes again, they had resumed their normal color, though it was obvious that the memory of the two vampires still angered him. "Yes, they were. A vampire who was teaching a newly turned fledgling to hunt live. Stupidity and inexperience, two of the gravest sins that a vampire can commit. You saw us at our worst yesterday. It's a good thing that we aren't all like that. If we went around like those two, our presence would be exposed a whole lot faster."

"Where do you actually get your blood than?"

"A variety of places. Some get their blood at places like the morgue."

"The morgue?"

"Yes. I'm sure you didn't know that vampires worked at places like morgues, harvesting the bold from dead bodies and selling it to other vampires?"

"Um, no, I didn't actually. Is that where you get your blood?"

"Not if I can help it. There are a lot prefer fresh to store bought."

"You mean, you actually bite people and drink their blood, while they're still alive?"

"Yes. Sarah, we don't haveto kill in order to survive. Another thing that too many of the stories get wrong. We're not insatiable, the bloodlust can be satisfied. It's like you only eating enough food to satisfy your needs. The same thing is true of vampires. We only need so much human blood to keep us going. Granted, we still need to be more self-controlled, and young, newly-turned vampires can be dangerous if they are not taught properly. And there are still some among us, who enjoy killing far too much. But, we're not monsters who are only ever looking out for our next meal."

"I never thought you were a monster." Said Sarah, a little defensively.

"You would be surprised how many people do."

"But there are people that you drink from?"

"Volunteers, donors. You would be surprised at how very willing they can be."

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "And those women who you supposedly entertain every night. They are food?"

"You could put it like that, I suppose. However, I don't tend to think of them in quite that way. I do try to give them something in return. If they need a job or if they need protection, than I can give it to them. Vampires never can forget that despite all of our advantages over the supposedly weak mortals, without them, we would be dead."

"I see, I think." In truth, she felt like there was a whole lot which she would never be able to understand. She had only scratched the surface.

"Do you want to know anything else?" asked Charles.

"I think I've learned more than enough for tonight." Said Sarah, "Anymore, and I think that I'll feel overwhelmed."

"Probably wise. This is doubtless the first time anything like this has ever happened to you."

"That is an understatement."

The two of them looked at each other, smiled and laughed. He then asked her, "Well, I suppose that the next question to be asked is, where do we go from here?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Sarah, you're having a date with a vampire. I can promise you that nothing about this situation is ordinary or obvious. There are dangers to this kind of situation. You know that everything is against us. The two of us belong in two different worlds. If I were being wise, I would not have even met you today."

"Then why are you continuing with it? I can only assume that's why you brought me here and told me so much."

Charles leaned forward and looked at her. "Because even if I wanted, too, Sarah, I doubt I would have had the strength to stay away permanently. I would have come back, but this afternoon, I thought that you wouldn't show up. I thought that I had scared you away. But the fact that you did come, the fact that you don't care, it seems to change everything. I don't know. Perhaps your trust in me is still unfounded. Maybe this is impossible as I at first thought. But I don't think that I can let those doubts rule me anymore."

"If it was so impossible," Said Sarah, "than why are both here, now, together? I'm willing to try this, Charles, despite any risks that there might be. I don't know what the future holds, but do we have to plan for it? Can't we just live in the moment, for now, looking no further than tomorrow?"

Charles seemed to consider this. After a few moments, he smiled and raised his glass in a toast. "I think I could. Tomorrow, and tomorrow and tomorrow."

Sarah raised her own glass, returning the smile. "Macbeth."

Charles' eyes sparkled in amusement. "You have hidden depths, Sarah Whitley. I am going to look forward to finding them out."

* * *

Hope that everyone liked this chapter. As always, read and review.

Next chapter: We move forward few months in Sarah and Josef's relationship. We also are about to get a look into Josef's mysterious past, when he tells the story of how he was turned into a vampire.


	12. Diary Entry 3

Diary Entry #3:

I feel like my entire life had changed so much in the course of such a short time. It's only been a few months since I met Charles that day at the station, only a few weeks since I learned the truth about who he was. Can a whole life be changed so quickly? I never felt so much alive as when I am with him. I don't know why that is exactly. Perhaps, it is because he listens to me, he talks to me like a real person; he seems to think that I have so much to give. I feel like I can be myself with him, without any fear.

But the more than even this, there is the fact that the more time we spend together, the more I feel the connection between us growing stronger. I never thought that it was possible that I could feel this close to another person after such a short time. If it were anyone else, I would have felt some misgivings, but with Charles, I t just feels so right, as if there was nothing else that could make sense.

Everything would be perfect, if I were still not lying to my father. I have still not yet told him about Charles. I am fortunate in that he does not ask me things to deeply. As long as I home on time, he generally doesn't worry. He asks where I have been, never who I am with. That is the only way I have been able to not let my conscience bother me. I know that he would not approve of Charles. Charles may be rich, but he had no high-standing in New York. He cannot trace his line back to the _Mayflower_ voyage. And as much as y father respect wealth, he respects family ancestry even more. He can sometimes be very aristocratic in his view.

Of course, Charles doesn't have any family line since he's the only family he's ever had. That doesn't make much sense, but since he's a vampire, there aren't a lot of things that really make sense. And it is more perhaps to do with the fact that Charles, while widely-respected, he is not well-liked. There are many who resent him, even if they cannot say why. He has told me that it comes with being a vampire. To be a vampire is to be alone.

Why does that thought now make me start to wonder? If he is fated to be alone, why do I want to be with him? If being a vampire all that lonely? Immortality could be a blessing, if you perhaps had the right person to share with it. Why do I begin to want to know, to ask what I cannot seem to put into words, even here?

I think I am in love with Charles. What a strange feeling, I have never even come close to feeling it before. It is so intense, so overpowering and yet so essential to my life, I wonder how I could have lived without it before. But there is a risk to being in love with a vampire. Mortality and immortality are difficult to mix.

But maybe, not impossible. I always thought that forever would be a long time, but now, I am beginning to wonder if it could be long enough.


	13. Turnings

Hello, everyone. Here is the next chapter for Immortal Horizons. I am particularly proud of this chapter, because it in, we get to find out just how Josef was turned into a vampire. Since he tends to be so secretive on the show, I sort of made up my own version. I did get some inspiration from something that Jason Dohring said in an interview, that at some point, Josef was a lot like Mick, in that he didn't want to be a vampire. Of course, as we will see, the circumstances of Josef's turning are somewhat different than Mick's, and four hundred years does tend to change a person's outlook. But maybe that is one of the reasons why Josef sort of has taken Mick under his wing of guidance in the show. Anyway, that is one of my thoughts. I hope that you like it.

Turnings:

_September 1954_

The seasons were starting to turn in New York. The heat of summer was beginning to turn to the cooler days of fall. The trees that lined the boulevards and streets were beginning to put out their magnificent colors of red, yellow, and orange. The days would soon be growing shorter and the infamous snow and rain would make most people seek the shelter of the indoors as much as possible.

Tiffany, Bernice, and Sarah were taking advantage of one of these golden days, but where most young women living in New York would have been expected to be shopping for clothes, these three had been scouring New York's bookstores for forgotten treasures.

It was near 5:00, when they were coming out of the fourth bookstore they had been in that day. As they exited the store and began to walk down the street, Bernice said to Sarah, "I can't believe you got another copy of Persuasion, Sarah. You have what, five of them?"

"Only four, Bernice, counting this one, and they're all different."

"In their own minute ways, right, Sarah. We've heard all of it before."

"You have no right to criticized me. You're all Jane Austen lovers yourselves."

"We all like Jane Austen." Said Tiffany, who was casting a glance over her shoulder. "You, however, take it almost to excesses."

"Not to mention that other book you got, about those two married poets."

"Elizabeth and Robert Browning. And it's not their poems; it's their letters that they wrote to each other during their lifetimes. They were so romantic in real life. Their love story is so inspiring."

"You're just a hopeless romantic, Sarah." observed Bernice. She looked at Tiffany, who was yet again looking over her shoulder. "What's the matter with you, Tiffany? That's the second time you're looked behind us in a five-minute time span. Is some guy stalking us?"

They stopped and Tiffany said, "I don't know. I think he's following us. But he looks so familiar."

"Where? Who?" said Bernice, as both she and Sarah turned to look.

The very instant she saw who it was, Sarah immediately looked away. "Can we walk away very quickly in the opposite direction and just pretend we didn't see him?"

Both Tiffany and Bernice looked at Sarah blankly. "Sarah, are you all right?" asked Bernice.

"Yes, I am. But don't you think it would be best if-"

"Hey, I recognize that guy." Said Tiffany, her excitement suddenly beginning to grow. "That's Charles Fitzgerald."

"Exactly my point." Said Sarah, "We should-"

"Charles Fitzgerald?" said Bernice, looking back over her shoulder and than turning to Sarah with a knowing grin. "Sarah, what have you _not_ been telling us? Are you actually going out with Charles Fitzgerald?"

"I- Well, I-" stammered Sarah.

"Nice catch, Sarah." said Tiffany, stealing another glance at Charles. "Rich and good looking. You have all the luck."

"Tiffany." Hissed Sarah.

"Sarah, what's the matter?" asked Tiffany, who, along with Bernice were having difficulty understanding Sarah's suddenly jumpy behavior. "Don't you want to at least say hi?"

"No, I don't. I don't think that I ever want to talk to him again."

"Well, that's certainly a mature attitude." Said Bernice, "What did you fight about?"

Sarah shot her a look. "What makes you think we fought?"

"Come on, Sarah, despite what you might think, you're not exactly all that mysterious. All the signs are there. Now, what is this all about?"

What was it about? How could she possibly answer? Two days before, she and Charles had gotten into a terrible fight, and they had parted on bad terms. She had been trying to forget about it, with rather limited success. She had asked him how a person became a vampire. The question had put him on the defense, and he had taken awhile to answer her directly. But when he had, his answer had proved enlightening. A person did not become a vampire simply by being bitten. It that were the case, than vampires would very quickly outnumber humans. Turning someone was a bit more complicated than that. A person had to be drained of their blood, near death, but enough to be almost alive. At that point, a person had to drink the blood of the vampire, who then became their sire. The sire was responsible for the young vampire, teaching them how to survive and to live with humans.

That had not seemed so very bad. So, she had mistakenly said out loud, even if she had thought it be low enough for him not to hear. She had forgotten how good vampire hearing was. He had wanted to know what she meant by that. It had led to increasingly heated exchanges. Charles could hardly believe it when she had finally admitted that she wondering about being turned. The idea had apparently appalled him. He had flatly refused to do anything of the kind. This had been too much for Sarah, who said that just because she was curious didn't mean that she wanted to be turned at that very moment. And even if she had, would it have mattered? Was the idea of turning her so very repulsive? And so on and so fourth. There was no other thing to say except that she had stormed away from him, angry and embarrassed in a way that she almost couldn't describe. And if she couldn't explain it to herself, how could she possibly explain it to her friends?

"I-I really can't tell you."

Bernice sighed in apparent exasperation. "Fine, keep your own secrets. Just go over there and talk to him?"

"Talk to him? What am I supposed to say?"

"Sorry might be a good way to start. And then you can try t see it from his point of view."

"That's your advice, to just let him think he's right?"

"No one's saying that you actually have to mean it." said Tiffany, "Ad if he doesn't want you back, can I try him out?"

"Tiffany." Said Bernice, warningly.

"Tiffany, don't say that." said Sarah at the same instant.

"Why not? It's not like he can hear us."

Sarah cast another glance at Charles. He had not moved from his place, and just seemed to be watching the threesome intently. He may have been a block away, but she didn't doubt that he could hear every word of their conversation. And if the slight smirk she saw on his face was any indication, he was finding the interactions between them to be rather amusing.

"And besides, Sarah," said Tiffany, "just how often are you going to have an opportunity like this? Guys like Charles Fitzgerald don't come around every day and if you don't snatch him up now, someone else is going to do it."

Sarah looked from Bernice to Tiffany. Both were determined and Sarah knew that she was fighting a losing battle. "Well, I don't know."

"Yeah, Sarah?" said Bernice, "Well, allow me to give you a better idea of your situation. Either you march over there right now and talk to him, or we're going to have to drag you over. Your choice."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You want to take that risk?" Bernice asked.

Sarah sighed, knowing that she defeated and not knowing whether to be relieved or annoyed. "Fine, I'll go. But I won't forget this."

"Sure, you won't." said Bernice, "You'll need to remember to thank us."

Sarah rolled her eyes and declined to come up with a snappy retort. She squared herself and began walking towards Charles. For some reason, the walk seemed a whole lot shorter than it had first appeared. She kept walking right on past him, trying to avoid eye contact. Charles wasn't fooled for a moment and fell in step beside her. "It's nice to know your friends are so supportive of me." he said, "Although I'm afraid that I would have to break Tiffany's heart."

Sarah could not stop the flare of jealousy that she felt at the mention of Tiffany's name from Charles' lips. "How fascinating." She said, through gritted teeth.

"Don't be jealous." Said Charles, in that annoying habit of his to seemingly know what she was feeling, even she tried to hide it. "I've always preferred brunettes."

Sarah finally stopped and turned to face him. "You think that you can just sweet talk your way back into my good graces after what happened?"

"I figured that it couldn't hurt to try."

"Right, bye." Said Sarah, as she turned away and began to walk back up the street.

Charles, again using his vampiric abilities, was in front of her before she could even blink. His face had lost its former cocky look, replaced by a look of utter sincerity. "Sarah, please, listen to me. I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?"

"This whole thing. I'm not used to letting someone in. I'm not used to showing my emotions. Its protection, I suppose, comes from living from so long. I just-give me a chance to tell you my side of the story."

"You told me your side of the story rather clearly the last time we spoke."

"No actually, you told me your side of the story. You didn't stay long enough to hear min." Sarah started opened her mouth to respond, but Charles cut her off. "Deny it if you dare."

Sarah was silent for a moment. "Maybe so."

Charles smiled. "In hindsight, it might have been for the best. I don't know if I could have made my defense sound convincing. Will you give me a fair hearing?"

Sarah looked back at Tiffany and Bernice, who had hovered at the corner of the street. Their eyes were riveted to the exchange. And when Sarah glanced at them, they both smiled and waved encouragingly at her. "They want you to come with me." observed Charles, helpfully. "Tiffany is even willing to give me up for your happiness."

Sarah looked at him. "Mention Tiffany again and I won't come with you."

"Sorry. If I promise to be good, will you come with me?"

"It seems that I have been outvoted." Said Sarah, "I'll come, but don't get any ideas. I still haven't forgiven you."

"Of course, you haven't." Said Charles, her threat didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. How did he know that she was already half way to forgiving him?

The two of them began to walk down the street. Bernice and Tiffany, congratulating themselves and each other on a job well done, stole away quietly. None of them, not even Charles, saw the person who had witnessed the entire incident. He may not have been able to hear anything, but he hadn't needed to. He had seen enough. Henry Reedston was no a man who liked to lose. He wasn't going to lose this one, now. His desire to conquer Sarah's virtue had become something of an obsession. No woman ever had ever been so unaffected by him before, no other woman had ever rejected him or turned him down. And he was determined that Sarah Whitley would not be the first to do so.

He also wanted her in a way that was not just purely physical. The Reedstons were in severe financial trouble. They would need to expand if they were to survive. Going into business with Whitley's real estate corporation was the only way to save them, and a marriage between the two perspective heirs of the separate family fortunes could only serve to seal that deal. Henry was not averse to the idea. A pretty wife, nothing looked better to society. And it would serve to hide his other pursuits as well. Only now, after seeing this, he was beginning to wonder if Sarah was really as innocent as she at first seemed.

But then again, he would show her just what kind of behavior he expected in a wife. She was not going to make a fool of him. He would be sure of that.

* * *

In silence, Charles had driven Sarah to New York's South end. They had gone there on previous occasions, walking along the boardwalk which ran along the New York Harbor, which offered an excellent view of the famous Statue of Liberty. Somehow, though, Sarah seemed to sense that this time would be very different than a simple date.

They walked in silence for awhile and she eventually asked, "Were you here when the Statue of Liberty was built?"

"Actually, I first came to New York in 1776." Said Charles, with a smile, "A bit before the Great Lady's time."

Even thought she had known him for four months, Sarah could still be easily started by his references to past centuries. "You came to American during the Revolutionary War?"

Charles nodded. "I wasn't intending to stay long, but it was an exciting time. I was in New York when the Declaration of Independence was first read. I'll never forget the bells pealing from the churches, people of all classes dancing and hugging each other in the streets, cannon salutes along the shoreline. I'd see a lot of things, but this was something special. I found that I rather liked the plucky spirits of these new Americans. So, I stayed on to see how things turned out. I've been aboard a few times, sometimes for years. But, something has always kept bringing me back." He looked at her. "We seem to be in a reminiscing mood, though I think we may be avoiding the main topic."

"Yes, maybe we are. Perhaps I am just dreading what you have to say to me."

"There is really no need. It's rather fitting that we begin with nostalgia, though the experience that I want to tell you is somewhat further back in time than even the Revolutionary War." He was silence for a moment, as he looked down. He had come prepared to say this, but not that the time was here, he needed to tale a few minutes to bring himself to say it. "Sarah, I want to tell you something that I have told to almost no one during my existence. I want to tell you how I was turned."

"Into a vampire, you mean?" Josef nodded, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want you to understand what being turned into a vampire means, and I didn't do that very well the other day. Do you want to hear it?"

"I-Well, I suppose. I must admit, Charles that it's never occurred to me."

"Actually, my name isn't Charles Fitzgerald."

"It's not?"

"No. every few decades or so, vampires have to change names and identities. It keeps people from noticing we don't age, for the most part, at least. I've had a lot of names in my time; I don't even remember all of them. A lot of vampires my age don't remember who they were before they were turned, whether by choice or otherwise."

"But you have?"

"Because I don't want to forget where I came from. Don't get my wrong; I have no desire to return to the mortal coil. But any vampire who forgets that they were once mortal runs the risk of thinking they're invulnerable. I've seen it happen and I won't let it happen to me."

"So, who are you really?"

"My given name is Josef Kostan."

"Josef Kostan?" repeated Sarah, "No offense, but I think I like your given name better than the one you have now. You told me that you were born in 1599."

"Yes, right on the cusp of a new century. Rather fitting now that I look back upon it. I was born in what would be called Germany. My family were prosperous traders, though it must be admitted, it was rather paltry compared to today. Still, I had enough, which was more than many could say at the time. My family was large, but after 350 years, I sometimes have trouble remembering them clearly, any of them. I sometimes can't even remember what their names were. I can't really picture my parents, or any of my brothers and sisters. I never saw them again after I was turned. There's really one person that I remember with any clarity. Her name was Kattrin."

"Kattrin?"

"Yes, she was the daughter of a neighboring merchant in the city. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen at the time." He cast her a glance. "That was before I saw you, of course."

"You loved her?"

Josef nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. There was a look on his face that Sarah had never seen before: it was sadness, just simple sadness, and it ran so deep that there was noting simple about it. It came not from any main root cause, but all the things that he had experienced in three-and-a-half centuries. As he spoke of the memories of his faded human life, Sarah saw a man that she hadn't even known could exist. The more she heard of his story, the more she began to think that she had maybe indeed judged him too harshly.

"Kattrin and I grew up together." said Charles, who was now Josef, continuing his story, "I suppose you could say that we were childhood sweethearts. It was only natural that we should become engaged after when we grew up. But before we could get married, the war found us. I don't suppose that you know much about the Thirty Years War?" Sarah shook her head. "I can't say that I'm surprised. For some reason, it's not talked about much in history classes, seeming to be overshadowed by other events I suppose. But it was one of the most destructive conflicts of the time. I won't go into all of the details of the causes. They are too wide and tangled; I have trouble keeping it all straight myself. Suffice it to say that it dragged on endlessly for no reason; it destroyed whole regions and millions of innocent lives."

"Was she killed?"

"Kattrin, by the war? No, I joined it."

Sarah looked at him in slight confusion. 'I don't think I understand."

"I was young. I wasn't yet aware that the promises which they told to us of a soldier's glory in the battlefield were merely lies. I went off to make something of myself, thinking I would only be gone for a year. It turned into five. They wouldn't let me go home. I saw things, did things that I can't even begin to describe, even today. Time went on so long that I don't think anyone in the regiment realized that years were passing us by. The only thing that this living hell bearable was the presence of one of the commanders, Frederic. He was a strange one, so a lot of people said. He specialized in night raids. He hardly ever came out during the day, never ate anything that we saw."

"He was a vampire?"

"Yes, although we didn't know it at the time. He was actually one of the more civilized vampires of the time. I managed to catch his eye, though I never really have understood why. I got assigned to his regiment, and he eventually made me his second-in-command. He became almost like a surrogate father to me, he looked after me, saved me more than a few times. As it would turn out, he is the only reason that I am here today."

"So, he is the one who turned you?"

"Yes, I can still remember the day, or rather the night, November 17, 1626. We had planned a night raid on one of the larger towns in the region. We thought that we had planned for every contingency, but somehow, the residents of the town knew that we were coming, and they were ready for us. I won't go into details. I was the only one who survived, if you could call it survived. I was wounded, and I knew that I was dying. The pain was excruciating. I thought that would kill me quicker than the blood loss. That was how Frederic found me. They say that dying men always have the courage to face their passage, that they make poignant statements about the meaning of life and slip quietly away. That's not true; at least it wasn't for me. All I could think of was the pain and the terrible crushing darkness that would end it. There was something so final about death, a finality that frightened me more than I can say. I begged Frederic to not let me die. Frederic tried everything else, but in the end, he only had one choice, he turned me."

Josef's narrative had been quiet, but the nuance of his voice told Sarah more than any variation in volume would have been able to get across. He was replaying those memories in his mind, memories that Sarah knew that she would not be able to understand, even if she attempted it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as thought the next part was very difficult for him to put into words. "I'll never forget it. There wasn't any pain; it was more the sensation of feeling my life force being sucked dry. I didn't know what was happening. In some ways, it frightened me more than dying. I might have wanted him to stop, but I couldn't speak anymore. There was a moment, the briefest moment when I stood upon the very threshold of life and death. But than something brought me back to life: Fredric's blood. I woke up, fully healed, with a strength that I had never felt coursing through my veins. Everything seemed so clear, all the sounds sharper, and the smell-" He shook her head. "I felt a little overwhelmed."

"But you were alive. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Sarah, I didn't want to die, that what was what I wanted. Becoming a vampire wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I had a difficult time making the adjustment. To this day, I don't know how Frederic was so patient with me. If it wasn't for him, I could have caused a lot more damage than I did. I made rather a mess of things when I was first turned. The bloodlust was strong for me. I felt like nothing could quench the thirst that I had, no matter how much I drank. But, at the same time, I didn't want to kill humans. Those first few days, Frederic had to force me to feed. On top of trying to keep me in line, he also had to put up with my rants against what he had done to me. I didn't so much resent Frederic for what he had done; it was more that I thought that I could never be a vampire, and at first, I really didn't want to be a vampire."

"If you resented him that much, why did you stay with him for so long?"

He smiled, almost ironically. "I had nowhere else to go. I think I knew, even if I didn't want to admit it, that if I left him, I would be worse off than I was. I was like a rebellious teenager, I wanted so much, but I felt held back by the very one who protect me to most. After a year or so, I took my chance. We were passing through the reason that was close to my old hometown. I stole away from Frederic and went back to home. I though that if only I could see Kattrin again, if I could talk to her, then everything would be all right, it would all be as it had been. But with the war and my turning, I found that I had misjudged how much time had passed, nor how much had changed."

Sarah stared at him in silence for a few minutes. "She had moved on, hadn't she?"

Josef nodded his pain palpable. "Waited for two years, before she gave up that she was never coming back. She had married a year later. She loved him. She was a mother. She was happy. As I walked through the town on that night, I realized that everyone I had ever loved was dead or thought I was dead. That's really when it became clear to me: there was no point in my fighting what I was any longer. If my human past was dead, I had no choice, but to embrace my future as vampire. I went back to Frederic, and resolved that I would start over. I never heard him say anything. I think that he knew that I had needed the experience in order to accept what I had become. More years passed. I eventually went my own way from Frederic, traveled all over Europe, saw empires rise and fall; I saw more than any mortal could ever have seen. I came to accept that maybe immortality wasn't all that bad."

"What happened to Fredric?"

"He's still alive. He keeps to Germany and Austria mostly. He's always preferred Europe. I still keep in touch with him, on occasion."

Sarah was silent for a moment, processing all that she had heard. She somehow sensed that this was a secret which Charles (well, actually Josef) had not told too many people. Once again, she felt herself overwhelmed by the amount of trust he placed in her. "I'm sorry." She said, at last, "I judged you in a way that I had no right."

"But do you understand now?" he asked her, earnestly, "Do you understand what being turned means? It's a choice that you can't go back from. You have to give up everything about being human, especially those closest to you, and if you were ever to be turned, you would have to know that it was what you wanted above all else. I want to be sure that you have the choice that I didn't have."

"Why have you told me this?"

"Because I love you." The declaration was quiet, but heartfelt. Sarah stared at him in slight shock. He had never said that he loved her, though he had implied several times how very deep his feelings for her ran.

"Charles, or Josef, I-"

"Please don't try and say anything. I need to say this, and if I don't do it now, I may never have to courage again." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, she saw nothing but feelings so deep, she didn't know if she would ever be able to match them. "Sarah, these past few months have been the happiest I have ever experienced. You have changed me in a way that I cannot describe. From almost the very instant we met, you have never judged me for being what I am. I understand now why I became a vampire; it was so I could live long enough to meet you. It was so I could live long enough to meet you. I found you without even knowing I had been searching for over 350 years. You are the reason, for everything." They were silent for a moment and he asked again, "You have anything to say?"

"What do you expect me to say after a declaration like that?"

"It doesn't have to be anything grand. The simplest answers are often the best. The only thing that I really want to know is, do you, can you love me in return?"

Sarah smiled, "Yes, Josef. I think that I could. In fact, I do, with all my heart."

Josef didn't need to hear anymore. He leaned his forehead against hers and asked, "So, you promise that you will think about what I have said?"

"Yes, I will. And I won't bring it up again, for awhile at least."

Josef grinned mischievously. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Not easily, but I'll let it rest for now. I don't want to spoil this moment."

Josef laughed and bent closer to her. "The only way you could spoil this moment is if you refuse to kiss me. Everything else is perfect."

Sarah offered no resistance as his lips pressed against hers. She put her arms around his neck and drew herself closer to him. Perhaps they both knew that the debate was not by any means over. Both Sarah and Josef knew that they had reached an impasse, an impasse from which neither would very easily back down. But for right now, she knew that he loved her and that she loved him. For now, that was enough, for both of them.

* * *

Well, there it it. The subject of turning has been brought up, and it's destined to become an issue that will thread it's way through the rest of the story. Also, in the character of Josef's sire Frederic, I wanted to show a sire/fledgling relationship that didn't end in total disaster. They only ever seemed to show the more rotten sires on Moonlight; I wanted to explore one that was at least half-way decent.

Anyway, as always, read and review. I also want to say that there might be some time before the next update. I am going to be on vacation all of next week. Don't worry, I know where this story is going, and the next update will be up as soon as I get back. Enjoy these last few weeks of summer.

Next chapter: Sarah is about to turn one year older, and her life will never be the same again. When she is found out by Henry Reedston, it will cause an irrevocable change between her and one of the people that she loves most, while at the same time, setting her on the path to independence.


	14. Found Out

Hi there, everyone. I am home from my vacation and am ready to spend the last few weeks of summer posting as many chapters as I can. Thanks for your patience. On other matters, I have little Easter egg in this chapter. We get to see just how Sarah got that necklace from Josef. Enjoy!

Found Out:

September 22 was a very special time the Whitley household. September 22 was Sarah's birthday. It was always a time for celebration amongst the family. As Sarah was Rose and John's only child, it only made sense that they should lavish as much attention on her as they could manage. Sarah was about to turn twenty-two and they were going to hold a party in their honor. Nothing to lavish, a few of the family's closes friends were invited. Though to be quite honest, they were perhaps more her parents' closest friends. Sarah did not have what could be called close friends in her own social circle, except for Louise, so she was not exactly thrilled about the prospect of her own party. Or maybe it was just because she was miffed that the three people she had most wanted to see could not be there.

The afternoon of the day of her party, she had managed to snag an hour alone with Charles, now Josef. That was really how preferred to think of him. He had insisted in public at least, she still refers to him as Charles. "If I may say so," he said, as they walked through Central Park, "you don't seem to be very excited about your birthday."

"Don't worry, it's not you that's the problem." Said Sarah, "Don't mistake me, birthdays are all right; I don't mind any excuse where presents are involved. But, I just feel this year like something is changing or in the midst of changing. And I'm not sure if I like it."

"What do you mean?"

Sarah was silent for a moment, and she sat down on a park bench. Josef sat down beside her. "My father and I had a disagreement over the guest list for my party. I wanted to invite Bernice and Tiffany, but he wouldn't let me."

"Why not? They seemed like fairly nice young women to me."

Sarah shot him a look. "By nice, do you mean that they smell fairly tasty?"

"Well, they did have some potential. But, beyond that, I don't see why your father should have any objections."

Sarah sighed. "My father has never really approved of either of them. He claims that they are too far below me. And he doesn't approve of Bernice, especially. The issue of race is a sensitive one for him."

Josef's eyes suddenly grew understanding. "I see."

"It's not that he is decidedly racist, more like he doesn't think that there should be necessarily be equality, yet another thing that we both disagree on. My father is a good man and he loves me and I love him, but he is just so old fashioned; names, position, wealth, that's what he judges a man by. I'm finding that I cannot live and think like that."

"A clash of generations?"

"Yes, in a way. I don't know how far we can go like this. And I don't know where it will end."

"And on top of all that, at some point, you are going to have to tell him about us."

Sarah avoided his gaze. "I know. But I also know how he would react."

They were silent for a moment, and then Josef said. "Well, I've made this day a bit darker for you by introducing that subject. I'm sorry."

Sarah laughed (a welcome sound to him), "Please don't blame yourself for anything. Being with you has been the best present I've had all day."

"Speaking of presents." Said Josef, "I have something for you."

"Humans always say that, but it has been my experience that all of them, and especially the women, never mean it. Besides, I didn't get this today. I've had it for since 1932."

"The year that I was born?"

"It seemed appropriate." He reached into his coat and withdrew a square, black box. He handed it to her, with a smile. "Happy birthday, Sarah.'

Sarah took the box, grinning like a small child at Christmas. She may have been all grown up now, but she had to admit that she still loved getting presents. She opened the box and let out a small gasp. Inside, nestled on a cushion of black satin, was a tiny, but exquisite gold locket. "Josef, it's beautiful."

"It won't look its best until it's on you, though." Said Josef, with a grin, as he took out the necklace from the box and stood up.

Sarah also got to her feet, her eyes shinning, and her smile radiant. She turned her back to him and allowed him to fasten the necklace around her neck. He turned her back around, and said, "It suits you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Probably not much, but I don't need to know." She said. "I would love to spend all day with you, but I have to get back home."

"I'll return, then, to my empty, lonely existence. Just promise me that we'll see each other again soon."

"Don't worry, we will."

It was a promise that she fully intended to keep. However, had either of them been aware of the jealous eyes that were focused upon them, they perhaps might have thought about being less open in their affections. The truth was, they had been found out, and from this day on, their relationship would never be the same.

* * *

That evening came all too quickly. Sarah found herself to be the center of attention. She did end up enjoying herself, at least partly. After all, it was her birthday. However, when she saw Henry Reedston come into the room where she was, she began to get a very bad feeling of the way that things would go.

Henry had been hanging around a bit too much lately for her liking. Every time a visitor was announced, it always seemed to be him. That might have been tolerable in itself, but he had also been a bit to forward. He would sit uncomfortably close to her, reach out and try to touch her hand, rest his hand on her knee when he thought that no one was looking. He also spoke to intimately, saying things that were laced with double meaning, and that she did not care to speculate on. And at times, she would catch him looking at her, looking at her with what could only be lust, mixed with disgust and anger. It was a look which sent chills down her spine. She wanted nothing to do with Henry. He was nothing but trouble.

She had not invited him, of course. Her father, though he may have brought his foot down firmly against Bernice and Tiffany, had at least let her chose who else she could invite. He had certainly not mentioned Henry's name among the potential guests. A fleeting thought occurred to her that perhaps it was a mistake on Henry's part. But no; when she saw how warmly her father greeted him. Her heart sank. Mistake or intentional, he would clearly be staying.

However, he made no move to approach her and merely stood with her father by the fireplace, in deep conversation. She began to relax a little. Perhaps, he would leave her alone tonight.

After half-an-hour, she had almost managed to forget about him, but just when she was beginning to think that she might be able to have a pleasant evening after all, she heard her father's voice behind her. "Sarah, may I have a moment?"

Sarah turned around, only to see her father and Henry facing her. "Yes?" feeling a little uncertain.

"Henry here had expressed a desire to speak with you in private. Would you mind obliging him for a moment?"

"But, father, the guests-"

"I'm sure that they can spare you for a few seconds." Said John, taking her by the arm, regardless of her objections and steering her towards the deserted dining room."

"It will not take long, Miss Whitley." Said Henry, smiling charmingly. "I will have you back to your party in no time, and with much more to celebrate."

Sarah looked from her father to Henry, and saw that she couldn't win this argument without creating some sort of scene. She had best just get through with it as quickly as she could. "Very easily."

Neither her father nor Henry seemed to notice her obvious reluctance. Henry took her but the hand and led her through into the dining room.

Sarah took no time in twisting her hand out of his grasp and retreating a few steps away. She tried to plaster a smile on her face, but in this instance, she didn't think that she would not be able to keep up a polite persona for very long. "May I ask what you wanted, Mr. Reedston that has so intruded with my party?"

"My apologies for that, Miss Whitley, however I felt that today would be a fitting occasion for the question I have wanted to ask you for quite some time."

Sarah's blood ran suddenly old. She didn't need to hear anymore to know what he was going to say next. But she was too stunned for a moment to even say anything. She had not believed that he had seriously been considering the idea, or maybe she had not wanted to believe it. She had seen signs in his behavior to know that when it came to women, Henry Reedston was a predator, a spider that delighted in luring in unsuspecting victims into his clutches and then making it so they couldn't escape.

She had no intention of being snared in his web. But, she could at first think of nothing to say, which gave Henry the chance to go on. "As it is, Miss Whitley, I understand that our relationship has been one of short duration, but our fathers are long-standing friends, and now that they are somewhat business partners. We have seen quite a lot of each other, and during that time, I have come to feel for you a particular regard that I have never before felt. It has grown steadily over these past few months. I'm sure that you cannot have missed it, nor could you be ignorant of the very great advantages that such a match would bring on both sides. Yes, of course you have, therefore Miss Whitley, Sarah, I think I need hardly ask the question, but formality, of course, demands it."

Sarah could not believe what she was hearing. He clearly expected no refusal. His confidence, his arrogance was so plain that they thoroughly disgusted her. Who did this man think he was? Did he expect every woman to waltz into his arms without batting an eye and jump at his every command? Yes, he clearly did, because obviously no other woman had ever turned him down. Well, that was about to change.

"You are right, Mr. Reedston, there is no need to ask the question, because I can give you the answer now. My answer is no, no, and no." Reedston stared, completely astonished. Sarah took the opportunity to make her escape. "Now, if that is all, I will be leaving."

She headed for the door, but Henry intercepted her. "You can't be serious, Sarah."

"I am perfectly serious. And don't call me Sarah. You are not even a good friend. In my opinion, you are nothing more than a casual acquaintance and that is all you ever have been or ever will be."

She made a move to go past him, but he grabbed her by the arms and backed her up against the table. His face had lost any trace of politeness or charm, and was now a mask of anger. "Do you expect to leave me with that answer, Sarah? Are you going to let down the hopes of your father and mine?"

"What do they have to do with this?"

"They want this. Have you been blind to that? You can't tell me that you have missed all the times when they have left us on our own so that we could bind."

"Which is clearly been a most successful experiment." Said Sarah, "Let me go."

Henry consented, only because if he held onto her for another moment, he would do violence on her. "Don't be so disappointed, Miss Whitley. It just so happens that I want this, too."

"You?" said Sarah, who couldn't help but laugh in biting sarcasm. "You who have no idea what it means to actually love another person?"

"I both need and want to marry you. Times are hard for the Reedstons. Our wealth is continuing to decrease. A fresh form of income is needed if we are to keep afloat."

"So, that's why you want to marry me, for my money? How very noble. Is that really supposed to induce me to marry you? I hold you in nothing but contempt, Mr. Reedston. Not only because of the way you have spoken tonight, but also because I know what you are. I'veseen how you act around other women. You make promises and break them in the same breath to two different women in the same night. You don't want me for anything more than my money and once we would be joined, you would want me as nothing more than a blind to conceal your other affairs. I'm not sorry in any way for rejecting you, Mr. Reedston, nor would I think any other woman of sense if the world if they found you what you really are."

Henry was looking at her with narrowed eyes, and when she had finished her tirade, he smiled. "Don't go accusing me of such crimes, Miss Whitley, lest you condemn yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think that you are so very innocent, Miss Whitley? With your recent activities, your virtue could be thought in danger."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, Miss Whitley. Why else would you be seeing Charles Fitzgerald behind your father's back?"

The blood drained from Sarah's face and she felt unconcealed horror rise in response to Henry's accusation. "How did you know about that?"

Henry shrugged, as if the answer were totally obvious. "I make it a point to be aware of what my closest rivals are doing. I have been seeing you around town for the past month. And I've seen enough to know that you're something more than friends. Would you care to explain the little gift he gave you in Central Park this afternoon?"

Sarah's eyes flashed with anger. "That is my affair. It is of no concern to you."

"But if it were brought to the attention of your father, it would suddenly become very awkward. Think of the questions that will come up. You would be hard-pressed to come up with an excuse." He had come close to her while he was talking and now he was only mere inches from her. He didn't need to touch her; his presence alone was enough to inspire revolution. He grinned, obviously enjoying watching her squirm under his suggestion. "What do you say to that?"

Sarah looked up at him, and after a few seconds managed to say, with more bravery than she felt, "I say that you should leave, sir, at once."

With that, she darted past him, out through a side door that led into a hallway beyond the dinning room. She did not wait to see if he was following her, but slammed the door and turned around to put as much distance between her and the room as was possible, but before she could go more than two paces, she nearly ran into her cousin, Louise. "Sarah," said Louise, with surprise at both her sudden appearance and the look on her face. "What's the matter?"

Sarah couldn't answer. Now that the event was behind her, she found that she shaking in uncontrollable fear. "Don't ask me, Louise. Not now, please. Just get me up to my room and make some excuse for my absence. I don't want to see anyone else tonight."

Louise had never been one to try and force information from Sarah. She could tell that her cousin was beyond the capability of making a coherent answer. She made no more inquiries, but merely slipped her arm around Sarah's waist and led her up the stairs to her room.

Sarah had turned twenty-two years old that day, but it had been anything but happy. Her life was about to change, and after tonight, nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

As always, read and review.

Next chapter: John confronts Sarah about her relationship with Josef, and she faces the biggest challenge of her life. What will her choice for her future be?


	15. Coming of Age

Coming of Age:

Sarah refused to come down to breakfast the next morning, complaining that she had a severe headache. She also refused to see anyone. She didn't feel like she had the strength to see her father that morning. He obviously would know what her answer was and no doubt about Josef, who he knew to be Charles Fitzgerald. She didn't want to face those questions first thing in the morning, though she had no doubt that she would have to face them, and very soon.

She waited up in her room, continually fingering the locket Josef had given her. She had time to think about what she would say. She had already decided her course. She would tell her father the truth. But she would not stop seeing him. She may have wanted to hope that her father would see her side and would understand, but she couldn't make herself actually believe it. But one thing that she had decided for sure on: she would not give Josef up; she loved her father, but Josef she loved more. And she somehow knew that life without him would be unbearable.

She did not have to wait long for the call that she knew would be coming. A knock sounded at her door at 11:30, and she was told that her father wanted to see her down in the parlor. Sarah took one last look at the necklace, drawing strength from Josef's love and steeling herself, walked down the stairs and into the room.

Her father was standing with his back to her, looking out of the window. He did not turn around when Sarah came into the room, but merely said, "Sit down, Sarah." His voice was somber and serious, but then, she had expected no less. She sat down and waited for him to continue. He was silent for a few more minutes, before he finally turned to face her. "I received a visit from Henry Reedston at the office today."

"Did you?"

"After the events of last night, I expected no less. I could get nothing out of him, last night, he was so upset. He made you an offer. That is correct, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And you refused?"

"Judging from both of our reactions yesterday, did you think that I had actually said yes?"

"A part of me had hoped. You must know that you greatly distressed Henry. He got emotional talking about it this morning."

"I am sorry that I cannot feel any sympathy for him." said Sarah, making no attempt to hide the coldness in her tone. "I daresay, though, that he will get over me soon enough."

"Sarah, you mustn't say that. He truly loves you."

"Well, I don't love him, and I never have. Besides, he doesn't love me. He loves my money."

John seemed honestly surprised. "You don't love him? But both Stephen and Henry have said that you were encouraging him and I can honestly say I thought that there was something between you."

"And just when were you going to tell me that you were planning this? When were you going to let me know that my marriage plans had already been arranged for me?"

"Sarah, I did no such thing. The choice is up to you. It always has been. I don't want to force anything on you against your will, but I would ask you to reconsider. Stephen is a very old friend and Henry is charming, gentlemanly-"

"He's also an unfeeling cad. He is all appetite. He flirts shamelessly with other women. I have seen him. And I am sure that he has done more than that. You honestly think that I could be happy living with someone like that?"

"You might have been mistaken."

"I am not. I am sorry, father, but I refuse to have anything more to do with Henry Reedston. In the future, I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave him out of our gatherings."

John's wyes were growing dark and when he heard this statement, he said, "So, it is true?"

"What is?"

"The other thing that Henry told me. I didn't want to believe it, but now I can see that it is true. He has corrupted you."

"Father, what are you talking about?"

"I believe you know what I am referring too. Henry told me all about it. The thing I want to know it when you were going to tell me." He went over and sat down, staring at Sarah closely and levelly. "Tell me the truth, Sarah. Have you been seeing Charles Fitzgerald without me knowing it?"

Sarah met her father's stare and said, "I have."

John waited for a few seconds before saying, "Well, is that all you have to say?"

"I don't know if there is anything more I need to say. For I cannot feel that I have done anything wrong."

"How can you even think that, Sarah?" said John, his temper breaking. He got to his feet and began to pace the room. "You have been seeing this man in private, without my permission, without my knowledge. You have put your reputation at risk. And for what? Do you have any idea what sort of man Charles Fitzgerald is?"

Sarah's eye flashed. "I think I have a far better idea of who he is than you do, father. You don't know anything about him."

"How can I when you felt a need to hide this from me? I daresay that was his idea. He is only playing with you, Sarah, can't you see that? He's going to fill your mind with false promises and then ruin you to the point where there will be nothing left. He has already succeeded. He had poisoned your mind against Henry, and now he's starting to do the same thing with me."

Sarah was horrified by these accusations. Not even she could have thought that her father would think this. "I can't believe what I am hearing. Do you have any idea what you're saying? I chose to keep this from you because I knew what you would say. If you had known about this from the beginning, you would be no more accepting than you are now. And the only reason for that is because you don't approve of him. You never have and you never will."

"Sarah, it's questionable how Fitzgerald got his wealth at such a young age. He could have gotten some of it through illegal means. What's more, he has no history, no ancestry-"

"Is that all you consider when you look at another man, father, how far back he can trace his ancestors? That smacks of the aristocratic, father, and in case you have forgotten, those things are somewhat out of fashion now."

John stepped back, as if he had been physically stung. He had never heard Sarah speak so strongly, and he didn't like it. John was having difficulty seeing that Sarah was coming of age, and that he would not be so able to control her as he once had. "You will stop this relationship, Sarah. You are not to see Charles Fitzgerald again."

Sarah had been expecting this at some point, and she already had her answer ready. She rose slowly to her feet, and said in a voice that, though slightly shaky, was yet filled with resolve. "I'm sorry, father, that is something I cannot do."

Had John known how painful those words were, he might have been a bit more understanding. As it was, he could only see that his daughter had openly defied him for the first time. His eye grew dark and his voice was dangerously angry. "Do not think you can talk back to me, young lady. I am your father. It is your duty to respect my authority."

"And is it not your duty to respect my own wishes? Just because you are my father, you think that you can make all the decisions for me. Am I to have no say in what I want in my life? I'm sorry, father, but I am not a child anymore. I'm twenty-two years old; I'm old enough not to make my own choices. I am not going to give him up."

"Sarah that is quite enough!" bellowed John, "You will stop seeing him!"

"No, I won't." Sarah felt strangely calm, and she knew that her own voice was a sharp contrast to her father's outraged tone. She somehow knew that she was right. The realization gave her strength to face even her father's wrath. "I love him father, and to be quite frank, father, I don't care whether or not you life it."

John was livid by this point. For a brief second, he became blind to the consequences of his actions. He raised his hand and seemed ready to slap Sarah across the face, but at the last possible second, he stopped. She was still his Sarah, and though he was so angry, he still cherished her. Sometimes, it is easy to be angry at those we love the most. Striving to control himself, he said, in a tight voice, "Go to your room, Sarah. We will discuss this later."

Sarah left the room in a daze. The full import of what had just happened didn't strike her until she was safe in her own room. She had defied her father. For the first time, they had gotten into an argument which a simple hug would be unable to solve. Despite herself, Sarah felt tears sting her eyes, she somehow felt as if she had lost a part of her childhood innocence, and she did not know whether to celebrate or mourn the loss.

* * *

The hours seemed to melt into each other during that day. Sarah hardly seemed to notice the passage of time. And yet, when she became aware again, she was a little surprised to find that evening had fallen. And still she had heard nothing. She knew that it wouldn't last long.

When a knock sounded at her door, she was ready for all her worst fears to be confirmed. However, it wasn't her father who came into the room. It was Rose. "Mother." Said Sarah, seeing the slightly agitated expression on her mother's face, "What's the matter?"

"Sarah, listen to me very carefully. You need to pack right now."

"What?"

"Your cousin Louise has invited you for a long stay at her mansion and I think it best that you leave before your father comes home."

"Isn't that a rather sudden invitation?" asked Sarah, after a moment of looking closely at her mother. "She normally asks me, and she didn't mention anything about it last night."

Rose closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, opened her eyes and sat down beside her daughter on the bed. "My dear, I overheard the argument that you had with John this morning. I was ashamed of his behavior. He had no right to speak to you as he did. After that, I took the liberty of calling Louise and arranging everything."

Sarah looked down. "So, are you sending me away to punish me?"

"No, darling, of course not. Please try to understand what I am doing. More than anything I want you to stay here, but I have been seeing signs these past few months that tell me it is time to give you some independence. Staying here would only cause more friction between you and your father. Perhaps, if you stay with Louise for awhile, you will have the opportunity to do that. And, maybe, with time, you father will be more understanding. I feel that this is the best course."

Sarah looked up into her mother's eyes. "But if you heard is, don't you know what he has accused me of?"

"With Charles Fitzgerald? Sarah, I have complete faith that whatever is going on, you are wise enough to not do anything foolish. You are old enough now to make your own choices and you have always done so before."

Sarah, despite herself, smiled with relief. After all that had happened, she was grateful to have support from someone. On impulse, she put her arms around her mother and hugged her. She loved her parents, and even now, after all that had happened, she wouldn't have wanted any others to raise her.

* * *

Sarah arrived at her cousin's later that evening. Louise welcomed her at the door with a hug. "I'm sorry to be such a burden to you." Said Sarah, as she left her into the parlor.

"Nonsense. I won't hear anything more about that. I am always happy to help you, Sarah." she sat down opposite her. "I am sorry, though, that you had to come here under such circumstances."

"You were right." said Sarah, quietly, "I can't be blind to all that has been happening between me and father. My mother even saw it. Were we the only two would couldn't see what was happening?"

"You mustn't blame yourself, Sarah. Often the two who are closest choose to see less." She was silent for a moment, than asked, "Sarah, your mother did not say much, but I did hear that this all had something to do with a man. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarah actually smiled ironically and reached up to her neck where the locket was not fastened. "Yes, two of them actually, but I only truly care about one of them. I find myself in the same position you were in."

Louise smiled. "Then I perhaps would understand better than anyone else. Tell me."

Sarah undid the necklace and handed it across to Louise. "His name is Charles Fitzgerald, and I love him."

She told Louise everything from the first day that had met to moments of the past few days (she left out the little fact that Charles was a vampire). Louise made no comment, but listened attentively to the narrative when Sarah had finished, she said, "Well, I can certainly see why you feel so drawn to him. I see the parallels."

"I think that I understand what you went through with Thomas. I never blamed you or condemned you, but I don't think that I ever completely understood how you could risk so much for the love of one person. But now, I can't question it at all."

Louise nodded, "What Thomas and I had was special. I knew only after a short time that he was the right one. It didn't matter that the family didn't approve or that because of the fact that we lived together before we were married caused us to be snubbed by some of the more conservative. When we were together, that was all that mattered. And, eventually everything turned out all right. And it will for you Sarah, I know it. But men like Charles, this type of love don't come around every day. It is worth fighting for and you shouldn't even consider giving it up." She handed the locket back to Sarah, "You shouldn't give it up for anything, regardless of what anyone else might say."

"I wasn't thinking of giving it up, actually." Said Sarah, "I'm just grateful that you'll let me keep me seeing him."

"Even if I was against it, I would have thought that wouldn't stop you. Sarah, it's time for you to start making your own choices and I can promise you that if you follow your heart, it will never steer you wrong. And I will be there for you, wherever this path might take you.

* * *

A few days later, Sarah was once more sitting in Central Park, waiting for Josef. She had gotten there early, hoping to avoid any prying eyes who might be watching her movements. She had brought the copy of Persuasion she had bought a few weeks before. Persuasion was her favorite of the Jane Austen novels. It wasn't long before she was totally engrossed in it, engrossed to the point where she didn't know that Josef was standing over her until she heard his voice, "'I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone forever.'"

Sarah looked up at him. "I'm not even at the letter yet."

"Why should that stop me?" Said Josef, "I happen to know a great deal of that book by heart."

"You've read persuasion?"

"And the rest of her books, several times. Every man should read them at least once. And besides, after I met her, I kind of felt compelled to read her works."

Sarah looked at him in astonishment. "You met Jane Austen?"

Josef nodded, grinning at her enthusiasm. "Of course."

"When? What was she like?"

"I met her back in 1814. She had just published Mansfield Park. The identity of her authorship was not exactly a secret anymore. But, still, not many met her. She was like all her characters and yet completely her own woman. She had a romantic heart, but a sensible head. She had one of the keenest minds that I have ever met, not to mention a rapid wit. You would have liked her."

Sarah laughed. "I do so envy you sometimes, Josef. You have seen so much, known so many people. It makes mortality seem boring by comparison."

"True, perhaps, but immortality isn't for everyone. I've known several people who have been turned that weren't cut out to be vampires. And there are even more who abuse those powers." His face grew serious, and he changed subjects. "I got your message, about Henry. I'm sorry that it caused you and your father to come to blows."

"I regret that some. But as it is, it cannot be helped now. I am still hopeful, that, given time, he will see the truth. Henry is really what worries me more."

"He won't ever lay a hand on you." Josef vowed earnestly. "It's my fault. I should have been paying closer attention.'

"I won't have you blaming yourself for any of this." Said Sarah. "But we may have to be more careful now."

'The sensible thing to do would be to end it right here." He saw a flash of horror in her eyes. "But I don't think that we're in the kind of situation where the sensible thing is always the right thing to do. Besides, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself is I left and Henry did something to hurt you. I'll be looking after you as long as he is a threat."

"I don't think he will be, at least for awhile. He told father about us, but since I am no longer under his control, Henry will have to find a new way to get at me. And he doesn't strike me as the kind that makes those plans, easily."

Josef smiled and held a hand up to her face. "Still, I just want you to know that I'll be here."

Sarah reached up and took his hand, looking up into his eyes. She knew that she had made the right choice, however painful it might have been. "And I know because of that, I shall always be safe."

* * *

Hope that everyone is enjoying the story. There are still a lot of twists and turns still to come. But for now, enjoy this chapter and be sure to review.

Next chapter: We about to explore a bit of the vampire community in New York. But first, vampires, by their very nature, have a taste for blood. Sarah is about to feel just what that feels like. (Hey, it's Josef. You knew it had to happen sooner of later. Why should he be deprived of his fun?)


	16. A Taste for Blood

A Taste for Blood:

_November 1954_

It was no secret that Charles Fitzgerald kept rather strange hours; he worked from the late hours of the evening through the nighttime hours. Some wondered why he didn't just live in his office, as it was obvious that his business seemed to consume nearly all of his waking hours. However, sometimes he could allow himself to take an evening off. Ever since Sarah had been living with Louise, those times had grown more and more frequent. It was somewhat freeing for them both, not having to hide anymore. And even if Sarah's father continued too refuse to acknowledge their relationship, neither of them could bring themselves to regret the current course they were now on. They never discussed that aspect. It was there to be dealt with the time came.

Today would prove to be no different than had previous others. About 7:00, he received the call that Sarah was on her way up. As he got the call, he couldn't help but feel the large grin creep across his face. It had been over six months; shouldn't the excitement of seeing her be less powerful after so long? He didn't know. He was of the opinion that there was nothing ordinary about this relationship. And he had recently given up any attempt to try and think of this in a logical way. He was enjoying himself far too much to worry about that anymore.

When Sarah came into his main office, he immediately jumped to his feet and came forward to meet her. "Sarah, you look lovely."

"You've gotten into the habit of saying that lately." Said Sarah, whom he could sense was just as excited as he was. "You need to be careful. You're beginning to sound like a broken record."

"Well, I mean it every time." he said, as he brushed a lock of her hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "And you should believe me. Don't forget which one of us has the enhanced sight."

"I'll have to grant you that. Where are we going tonight? You made it sound exciting the last time we saw each other. You said there was something grand that we were celebrating."

"You don't have to go spreading this around, all right, but it's November 17, the day of my turning over three hundred years ago."

Sarah grinned. "I see, so that means your 356 years old. You've certainly aged gracefully."

"Immortality has a way of doing that to you." Said Josef, "Look, I hardly ever do anything to remember this day, but things being the way that they are right now… I though that today would be a good excuse to celebrate."

"And how exactly do vampires celebrate birthdays? If I had known, I would have gotten you something."

"Don't worry, I wasn't expecting a present."

"I doubt I would have known how to shop for an immortal anyway. So, just what are we going to do?"

"I actually wanted to introduce you too two of my old friends who live here in New York."

"Friends?" said Sarah, a bit skeptically.

"Yes, friends. Vampires have communities, just like humans do. We don't just sit around in the dungeons of our dark castles, counting the hours when we can emerge from our coffins."

Sarah glanced around Josef's office, which was bright and airy, and contained several pieces of fine artwork. "This is the last place that I would picture as a castle actually."

"And I do have two rather close friends here in New York, Deborah and Clayton Donovan. They own a string of clubs throughout the city."

"Deborah Donovan?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"I've heard of her. Bernice sings at one of the clubs that Deborah owns. Are you saying that she is a vampire?"

"Yes, and so is her husband. In addition to their human establishments, they also operate a rather exclusive club in Upper Manhattan, for vampires only."

"Vampires have clubs?"

"Sure. Where else would you expect us to go on big dates, regular restaurants being out? It's good to have a place where we can all congregate without having to worry about keeping our secrets."

"And that's where you want to take me, to a club full of vampires?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I more wanted you to meet Deborah and Clayton. I may have dropped a hint or two about us. There is really only one slight problem."

Sarah had noticed that a distinctly mischievous gleam had come into Josef's eyes. "And that would be what exactly?"

"This club is limited to vampires, however, humans who know about the secret can be let in. but most of the time, those humans have a rather exclusive arrangement with another vampire."

"You mean they feed them?" Josef nodded, "Ah, I think I see the difficulty."

"It maybe wouldn't be a problem with you." Said Josef, still with that glimmer in his eyes as he strolled casually behind her. Sarah could feel his eyes raking her body, but she was also getting the feeling that he was doing something more than just looking. Somehow, the aura which existed around him as a vampire was starting to creep around her. It made him feel even more irresistible to her than he normally was. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to fall so easily, but she didn't particularly care if it was a good idea or not. Wherever he was going with this, she would very willingly go along with it.

Josef continued. "I'm one of the Elders of the city and Deborah and Clayton are personal friends of mine. It's just that once can never know the crowd that will be there on a given night. I would hate to have to defend your honor against someone who thought you as tempting as I did." He was standing closer to her than was necessary, not that Sarah especially minded that.

"That would certainly be a problem that we would do well to avoid." Said Sarah, "And how exactly would we prevent it."

"I would have to mark you in some way." Said Josef, his voice dropping a bit more to a seductive level, "No one would dare to touch you if they knew you were with me."

Sarah turned her head and looked at Josef. "You're saying that you need to bite me?"

"Need, want. Either verb will do really."

Sarah, despite herself, she felt a shiver run down her spine. For some reason, the thought of Josef biting her seemed suddenly awfully exciting. "Why didn't you just come out and say it?"

"Well, I didn't want you to think that I was flirting shamelessly with you. And of course, this is purely voluntary."

Sarah pretended to give the matter deep and serious thought. "Lose a little blood for the opportunity to meet other vampires or not lose any blood and spend an evening with you on a regular boring date. This is a really difficult decision."

"Well, it certainly helps me to see where I stand in the grand scheme of things."

"I was kidding."

"I know. And of course, it is your choice." Josef had rather a hard time making that statement convincing. He had to admit that there had always been a part of him that had wondered what her blood would taste like. It came with being a vampire and being close to a human. Sarah was different from a regular freshie. He had never allowed himself to come this close to a human. He had refrained from asking her until now, because he hadn't wanted to do anything to frighten her. Still, he would have asked her some point, and now was perhaps the best time. For some reason tonight, she smelled particularly appealing.

"I have to admit that before you mentioned it, the thought hadn't occurred to me. Now that you've coerced me into the idea, I don't think that I'll be able to get it out of my head."

"Is that a yes?" asked Josef, trying not to sound too eager, and failing rather miserably.

"Will is hurt?"

"At first, perhaps. But I have a good deal of experience at this sort of thing. After awhile, you can learn to make it as pleasurable."

"Pleasurable?" said Sarah, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. If you're going to be taking their blood anyway, you might as well try and make it as pleasant as possible."

"I see, well, how do we do this? I mean, I have never done anything like this before, so please excuse my inexperience?"

"There is a first time for everything, though, isn't there?"

"So, do you bite your" Sarah paused for a second, trying to find a more diplomatic word than food. "Donors on the neck?"

"It varies from person to person. Another dime store novel invention. There is more than one supply of blood to be found in the body. This being your first time, the wrist would probably be best."

"Oh, right, that makes sense in a way." Sarah could feel her heart beating a little faster, now. "Well, whenever you're ready."

Josef refrained from saying that he had actually been waiting quite awhile. Instead, he took her wrist and inhaled her scent deeply. He had never really noticed how truly intoxicating it could be under the right circumstances. His eyes bled silver and he felt his fangs distend; there was a burning desire in the back of his throat, which only one thing could truly satisfy.

Sarah saw them change come over Josef's face. She had only seen his vampire form once, when he had rescued her that night so many months before. Even then, in the guise of a protector, it had been mildly disturbing. Now, she was strangely fascinated, unable to keep her eyes off the sight. A few seconds later, Josef bit into her skin.

The first thing that Sarah noticed was the initial pain of Josef's fangs piercing her skin, but that sensation was nothing to the wave of intense pleasure that followed within seconds. Josef had kissed her before but it was nothing like this, this was something else entirely. She felt short of breath, light-headed and giddy. Her heart began beating faster from sheer excitement. Without even thinking, her body came closer to his, and she heard a low moan escape her lips.

Josef had never tasted blood quite like Sarah's. There was something more than just the regular tastes. She was intoxicating, powerful, like the rarest of fine wines. He may have wanted more, and yet, too much could very well make him feel intoxicated.

It seemed to go n for a very long time, but it was probably only ten seconds at most. Before Josef's felt his fangs retract. He lapped at the puncture marks for a few seconds, to stop the blood flow. He then allowed his eyes to take on their normal color. He glanced at Sarah, to make sure that she was all right. Her eyes were closed and he could tell from the contentment rolling off of her of her that she had enjoyed herself.

Sarah opened her eyes a few seconds later, and grinned happily. "I think I know why people would willingly let you feed on them. Is it always like that?"

"With the right amount of practice. However, I wouldn't be surprised if it was more intense for you. You mean quite a bit more to me than a simple freshie."

"That's comforting to know." said Sarah, before she asked almost shyly. "How did I taste?"

"Quite a bit more than even I was expecting. You're B Positive, if that's of any interest. But the taste of a person's blood is far more than just their blood type. With you it was like," he shook his head, "I don't know if even I can describe it. It's not anything I've ever experienced." He was smiling in that utterly charming fashion which made Sarah feel slightly weak at the knees. "It's yet another thing that makes you special. And coming from someone as old as me, that's a complement."

"Than I'll take it as such. I must admit, however, that it is one of the strangest compliments I have ever received."

"Well, it's certainly not one you would have gotten from a human boyfriend." Said Josef, "So, are you ready to be introduced to some friends of mine? Don't worry, they're incredibly civilized."

"I don't think you would have thought of introducing me to them if they weren't. Where exactly are we going?"

"The club? It's called Moonlight Jazz."

* * *

As always, I ask humbly for your reviews. Just so everyone knows, it might be awhile for my next update. I am going to be moving away to college over the weekend, so of course my schedule will crazy. However, I am still planning to continue this story. But, please be patient with me for the next few weeks.

Next chapter: We get to meet some members of the vampire community, namely, Deborah and Clayton. As it turns out, they will be instrumental in the relationship between Sarah and Josef.


	17. Moonlight Jazz

Moonlight Jazz:

Vampires are always depicted as creatures of the night. In a city that never sleeps, such a phenomenon as this wasn't really questioned for the most part. However, many mortals would have been surprised to learn that when they were going to bed with the sun, an entire underworld of immortal vampires was just coming to life.

There were whole businesses that catered to the vampire community. They were so well-hidden, nobody would have thought to question them. Moonlight Jazz was one such establishment. It was one of the well-patronized clubs among the vampire communities of New York.

Sarah had to admit that she was a little nervous when they pulled up to the club's entrance. But she found herself yet again surprised by the appearance of the club and how vampires were not at all like what they were depicted to be. It was a handsome moderate-sized building. There were two levels, fronted by massive glass windows, through which she could see several mingling bodies amidst the soft lighting. Josef looked at her for a moment. "What?"

"It's what I was exactly expecting."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Close your eye and picture dark, morbid, depressing, bats flying out of the belfry and spider webs hanging in the corners."

"I actually think I prefer this."

"Good." Said Josef, as he got out of his side of the car and was around to help out Sarah from hers in the blink of an eye. "That might be for the best, anyway. Deborah is something like a compulsive tidier. Whenever she and Clayton come over to my place, she always makes at least one critique about my house cleaning. Spiders webs in the corners would probably drive her up the wall."

"I am beginning to like her already." said Sarah, as they approached the club.

As they came closer to the door, Sarah caught sight of three men who were lounging against the side of the club, a few feet from the entrance. Dark, blue smoke encircled their heads from cigarettes, and Sarah saw that their eyes were glowing in the darkened night.

When they heard the two of them approaching, the three men looked up and their gaze seemed to instantly focus on Sarah, staring at with an almost hungry intensity. One of them even left the others and started to come forward, wanting to inspect this new and potentially tasty morsel. However, the very instant he did, Josef had his arm around Sarah's waist and he growled at the upstart warningly. The other vampire stopped, inhaled, then put up a hand and nodded, before retreating back to his companions, who had tactfully turned their eyes away from the older vampire.

"Impressive." Commented Sarah, as he pulled her away from the vampires. "I thought for a moment you were going to rip their heads off."

"It didn't need to come to violence. When the vampires are old enough or smart enough, they learn to pick up on certain signs. That vampire may have been interested in you, but he smelled the fact that I had fed from you. He could also sense that I was older then him. He valued his life highly enough to back off. Still want to risk a roomful of vampires?"

Sarah grinned a little. "Don't worry. I feel perfectly safe with you."

The interior of the Moonlight Jazz was a reflection of it's outside: sophisticated elegance and the last place that anyone would have expected when they thought vampire. The walls were richly painted, burgundy and mahogany. The low light from hidden lights reflected off the walls, giving the room a soft glow. The club was not as crowded as others that Sarah had expected, but considering the exclusive clientele, that wasn't much of a surprise. There was a scattering of occupants at tables across the room, with an equal number of couples on the dance floor. It all looked so ordinary that Sarah almost couldn't believe that she was literally surrounded by vampires. But, there were subtle differences, the absence of any food of the tables, only drinks, some obviously alcohol, but there were also some glasses filled with a red liquid that could be only be blood, and the couples who were dancing to move more gracefully and precisely to the music than ordinary mortals might have. None of the patrons seemed to pay much attention the mixed couple, beyond the odd curious glance. Sarah wondered if it was simply because they didn't care or because they could smell that she was with Josef.

Josef led her to a table in the room, when they had sat down, Josef asked. "Well, what do you think?"

"I wasn't expecting it to be so," she paused, and tried to find the right words, and then realized the task was futile, "all of this."

"Deborah and Clayton operate a pretty high establishment. They don't tolerate troublemakers, though a few bar fights have been known to break out here. The quality sometimes is paid for."

The quality of the blood or the alcohol?"

"Both, considering." Josef noticed that she looking at him in a slightly puzzled fashion. "What?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how, since you don't ask or drink anything, you can drink alcohol?"

Josef chuckled slightly. "Since when is alcohol considered to be a food? The truth is, I've never bothered to find out. We can actually taste it better than you humans, and we can tolerate it better, so we don't get drunk as quickly."

Sarah had to laugh when she heard this. "You just make being immortal sound better all the time."

Before Josef could respond, they were joined by a third party. A tall, well-built man with dark skin and rich chocolate eyes appeared at their table. He was dressed impeccably, though his clothes were less expensive then the ones which Josef habitually wore. At first glance, he seemed to have a sensible, welcoming personality. When he saw him, Josef immediately stood up and shook him warmly by the hand. "Clayton, it's wonderful to see you."

"You, too, Josef. You certainly look well. So, you decided to spend your turning day with a real celebration rather than working for a change."

"Keep that little fact quiet, all right, or someone to celebrate with, that makes all the difference sometimes." He turned to Sarah. "Sarah, this is Clayton Donovan. Clayton, meet Sarah Whitley."

Clayton took Sarah's hand and kissed the back of it gallantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Whitley. Josef has told me so much about you." He paused and sniffed her hand once before letting it go. He flashed a look at Josef, almost of amused interest. He no doubt had smelled the fact that he had fed from here.

"Please, call me Sarah." she said, with a smile. It seemed as if her first impressions of Clayton were true after all. She liked him almost immediately.

"I am sorry that we don't serve food here, Sarah." said Clayton, as the three of them sat down, and he signaled for one of the waiters to come over. "However, I cam promise that the drinks here are without compare, both those which are organic and those that are a bit more traditional."

"Organic? You mean-" Clayton nodded, and she saw his and Josef's eyes flash momentarily silver. "Ah, I see. Well, in that case, I'll be sure to avoid those. I'll just have a scotch and soda."

Clayton's eyebrows rose slightly and he seemed slightly surprised by her choice. But he nodded to the waiter, and one Josef had also said what he wanted, the ma disappeared. "Forgive my surprise, Sarah," said Clayton, "you did not strike me as the type."

Sarah smiled, "For a long time, it was just champagne and wine. But, I've recently had the opportunity to expand my horizons."

"I see, well, this is a good place for that. And, of course, if you're with Josef for any length of time, I can promise you that your horizons will be broadened indeed." He cast a glance at Josef, who seemed very interested suddenly in the various patterns that adorned the carpet. "If they have not been already."

"They have actually. I never even suspected the existence of vampires in this world until before I met him, and not look where I end up, in a club that caters to vampires, and serves blood along with blood." The waiter appeared with their drinks and vanished once again. "So," said Sarah, once he had gone, "if I may ask, how did you two meet?"

"Over 150 years ago." Said Clayton, "It was 1800, rather an eventful year."

"Clayton was actually the son of one of the slaves who worked on the plantation of George Washington." Said Josef.

"You mean you actually-" said Sarah.

Clayton nodded, grinning. "I did. General Washington was a real gentleman, though I only met him a few times. His wife was the same way. Once, my sister came down with scarlet fever, and Mrs. Washington took the time to send us what we needed. I was 25 when Washington's will freed us. I was turned two years later."

Sarah shook her head in wonder. "I still can't get over this immortality bit. It still manages to surprise me that you can talk so easily about events which took place so many centuries ago."

"It comes with the territory." Said Clayton, "It actually only seems like yesterday that I was working in Washington's fields as a slave." He smiled slightly at Sarah's uncomfortable reaction. "Don't worry, Sarah. After nearly 200 years, the pain and humiliation of being a slave have lessened slightly. And Washington was a better master than most. They cannot be judged. There was no other belief other than that they did in fact own their slaves. Such things are past now; it is important to remember, but it is not worth brooding over."

"I suppose." Said Sarah, marveling slightly at the grace which he said this. She didn't know if she could have been so forgiving.

"Yes, but enough of such gloomy subject; this is supposed to be a night of celebration."

'Yes." said Josef, "When is Deborah coming on? I promised Sarah a night of singing that she couldn't forget."

Clayton laughed. "She should be coming on very soon. She always likes to spend a few extra minutes primping. She heard we had special company tonight. She wanted the performance to be singularly spectacular."

Sarah couldn't help but notice that when he talked about Deborah, a new light came into his eyes, and his voice changed ever so subtly. She didn't know exactly how to describe it; it was almost like he was speaking of a treasure that was beyond price. From some reason, it struck her.

However, before she could think on it further, there was a great fanfare from the band, and from out of seemingly nowhere, a majestic woman with ebony skin appeared. "There she is!" said Clayton, staring at the woman in a way that made Sarah thinks he could see no one else in the room for an instant. "Magnificent, isn't she?"

Sarah couldn't help but agree. Deborah Donavan was certainly striking. Her thick, black hair was curled around her head and the violet dress that she wore fitted her hourglass shape to perfection. But, beyond this was the way in which Deborah carried herself, with an air of confidence and spunk that made it clear she wouldn't take any nonsense or sass from anyone.

"She's certainly put on her best." Observed Josef.

Sarah nodded in agreement and when Deborah began to sing the jazz tune that the band was playing, Sarah could tell that all the things she had heard about Deborah from Bernice were clearly not exaggerated. From her poise to her voice, dynamite suited her perfectly.

The dance floor was beginning to be crowded with couples. Josef cast Sarah a glance and stood up grinning. "Come on, Sarah. I didn't bring you all this way just so you could sit all evening."

Sarah looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "You can dance?"

"350 years, and I should have been able to pick up a thing or two. Come on," he held out his hand, "dance with me."

Sarah needed no more convincing. Taking his hand, he led her onto the dance floor. Neither of them noticed the look that passed between Deborah up onstage and Clayton back at their table. Unspoken though the words may have been, they had both observed something in Josef and Sarah that was very familiar. And before the evening was out, they intended to find out the truth.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has patiently waited for this update. I am al settled at college now, and though busy, I still have time to write up these stories, so I am very exciting about that. Look for the next update soon. In the meantime, please read and review.

By the way, hope you liked my little foray into the vampire community world. It always seemed to me from the show that vampires is essentially a peaceful society unless they are faced with a threat, either from without or within. I would have liked to see more of that, but alas, it was not meant to be. That's why we have fan fiction though, isn't it?

Next chapter: We get a split scene going, as Deborah and Clayton impart their wisdom on both Josef and Sarah. It seems that Josef and Sarah are not just in love, their destinies are bound together by something that is stronger than either of them could fight against.


	18. Bonded

Bonded:

The next hour seemed to fly by. What with the energetic singing from Deborah backed up by the exceptional band (which never seemed to miss a beat), and Josef's smooth dancing, Sarah hardly knew how tired she was until Josef led her back to the table.

Clayton was there again, though she was certain that he hadn't been there for the entire hour. "You certainly haven't lost your moves, Josef." Said Clayton, as the two sat down.

"I keep in regular practice." Said Josef, "Well, Sarah, what do you think of our little establishment so far?"

"I can't remember a time when I had so much fun." Said Sarah, smiling brightly, "Your wife has a wonderful voice."

"Thank you." Said Clayton, "She has always been vastly talented in that area. This is the first time that she had ever made a career of it. She will be out here soon. I actually think that I should warn you that she tends to be rather enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic?" questioned Sarah, a little unsure what he was saying.

However, before Clayton could answer, Deborah appeared in the dining room from the back and had breezed over to their table. The very instant that she appeared, Clayton seemed to forget for a moment that Josef or Sarah was sitting with him. He got up and met her half way, looking like a man who had just seen the light of day for the first time.

"Deborah, wonderful performance, as always."

"I'm not always perfect, Clayton and you know it." said Deborah.

"Deborah, you know that and I know that. But we can't have anybody else thinking that you are anything other than perfect, because if we did, no one would ever come. I know that would depress you deeply, so we have to at least keep up the pretense, don't we?"

"Clayton, you're way with words is truly astounding. All right, enough of the pleasantries, where is she? I need to meet her."

She didn't wait for Clayton to say anything, but went straight past him to where Sarah and Josef were sitting. Clayton didn't seem to take offense, but merely came behind her, grinning in fond amusement.

Deborah came right up to the table and immediately seemed to single out Sarah, "You must be, Sarah."

"Um, yes." said Sarah, who was a bit taken aback by the forth right nature of the vampire in front of her.

"Wonderful." Said Deborah, as she sat down next to Sarah seized her by the hand. "I have wanted to meet you ever since Josef told us about you. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Sarah had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to respond. She had never met anyone who was this outgoing, human or vampire. What was more, she could tell that Deborah meant every word that she had said.

In her first wave of enthusiasm, Deborah had completely forgotten the presence of Josef, and even she did to notice him, it seemed that when she did greet him, it seemed to be as an afterthought. "Oh, hi there, Josef."

"Hi there, Deborah. Great to see you, too." Said Josef, who was obviously not used to being a second fiddle. "Boy, what did I ever do to deserve such welcoming friends?"

Deborah did not even hear him, and if she had, Sarah got the distinct feeling that she wouldn't have cared in the slightest. "Sarah, would you care to join me in my dressing room for a drink. I have so many questions to ask you. And I think we need to leave these to enjoy a manly chat."

"And just what are we supposed to chat about?" asked Josef.

"Well, how on earth should I know what manly chats are supposed to be about? You're only supposed to have them when we women aren't present. Come on, Sarah." Sarah hadn't technically said anything to give her ascent. But Deborah didn't seem to care about such trivialities. She grabbed Sarah by the hand and pulled her along to the back o the room.

"We won't be seeing them for a couple of hours." Muttered Josef, sullenly.

"Don't worry." Said Clayton, "Deborah is just curious. You know her. She is not shy about finding out what she wants and Sarah has been a subject of prime interest ever since you told us about her."

"Has she, really?"

"Josef, don't act so surprised. You must at least have been aware that you being involved with a human is unexpected, to put it mildly. To be quite honest, I've got a few questions myself."

"Ah, I see. This whole evening was a set-up."

"That's very ugly word, Josef. I prefer to think of it merely as making sure you're doing anything stupid. You can't go on hiding this forever, my friend. Something tells me that you need to talk to someone about it."

Josef was silent for a long moment before he finally sighed and said, "You're right, Clayton. This is beyond my experience. I've had so many relationships over the centuries. Some of them were one night stands, others were more serious, but Sarah, Sarah is different from them all."

"She seemed different, Josef. But you tell me. Start at the beginning and tell me everything."

* * *

Deborah brought Sarah to her dressing room, though with all the tasteful decoration and relatively plush furniture made it look more like a fancy salon. Deborah led her to a chair and invited her to sit down. "I know that ordinarily I should be offering you something to eat. But, under the circumstances-"

"That's quite all right. I'm not really all that hungry."

Deborah smiled brightly and sat down opposite her. "Well, tell me all about yourself, Sarah. The night is young and we have time."

"Um, well…" said Sarah, who really didn't know where to start and was still getting used to Deborah's outspokenness. "I don't really know where to start. To be quite honest, I don't really know what it is you want to find out."

"Ah, I see. I can be a little to enthusiastic sometimes. I know that I can become a little carried away at time, especially when I don't remember to think about what I say."

"Clayton did tell me you could be a little overwhelming at first."

"Oh, he did, did he? I'm not surprised. After almost 100 years, I've learned to expect it."

"100 years?" said Sarah.

"Yes, 100 years. It gives a whole new perspective to the phrase till death do us part, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. My parents have only been married for twenty-five years. You vampires just keep showing humans us in everything."

"Don't speak disparagingly of yourself and your fellow mortals, Sarah. Most vampires are not together for centuries on end. Eternity can be a long time."

"But not for you and Clayton?"

"No, we're special. I suppose you could say that." Deborah's face had taken on a glowing expression, and even if she was still present, yet a part of her mind was clearly far away. Sarah realized that she had seen that same look on Clayton's face when he had spoken of Deborah. "Sometimes, you meet the right person, and you just know right away. Even if you cannot explain it, with him, you feel complete, more so than you ever have been or ever could be."

"Is that what happened to you and Clayton?"

Deborah's full attention seemed to be caught by the question and she looked back at Sarah, and smiled. "Yes, it did. But I think that I can sense that you have already some idea of what I am talking about."

"Yes, I think, maybe a little."

"It seems that we have more in common than might be at first thought. Why don't we exchange stories, and we'll see just what they are."

* * *

After Josef finished describing the events of his relationship with Sarah, Clayton shook his head. "You've known her for six months? And you're still seeing her? That's unprecedented, Josef, especially where a human is involved."

"I know. There were times in the early days when I thought about leaving, but I never could bring myself to do it."

"Well, we're all caught by a human every dew decades of so. That's only to be expected. So when are you going to break it off?"

Josef paused before answering, avoiding eye contact so that Clayton couldn't see what he was thinking. "I don't know yet."

Clayton looked closely at Josef and smiled slightly. That was what he had been waiting for. "You do care for her, don't you? Very deeply?"

"I don't just care for her, Clayton. I love her."

"Yes, I think that I can see that. I will say that she has taken to our world very well. Has she ever implied that she would tell anyone?"

Josef shook his head. ""Never. She's kept it like her life depended on it. You know, from the very first, she's never judged me. Even after she knew that I was a vampire; she's always just seen me. I didn't realize how freeing that could be."

"Few of us realize how lonely we can become," Said Clayton, "until we meet someone that we can share the time with. It might not last forever, but they are special."

"But, I've had relationships in the past. I think I may have even been in love more than once, but this, I've never felt this before. Sarah's different. From the moment I looked into her eyes, I knew that she was something special. It was like… I don't know how to describe it."

"Like everything and everyone on the face of the earth had disappeared for an instant." Said Clayton, "Like she was what was holding you in place with a hundred cables of steel. Like she had become the center of your universe and your reason for living."

Josef looked at Clayton. Up until that moment, he had never been able to fully describe what had happened when he had first laid eyes on Sarah, but hearing this, it all made sense somehow. "Yes, that was exactly what it felt like."

"I should know. The same thing happened to me when I saw Deborah for the first time."

"I always did wonder how you two could fit so well together, even after all this time. Now it's starting to make sense to me."

"There's a reason for that, Josef, A reason that I think you need to be aware of."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little difficult to explain, but I think that you have found in Sarah, your bond mate."

Josef looked at Clayton blankly. "My what?"

"Your bond mate. It's along the same lines as the human concept of a soul mate, but for vampires, the bond tends to be almost palpable. You saw her only once, and you knew. And despite all your years of experience and any warnings that you tried to heed, something always keeps bringing her back. What you told me about running into her so many times in so many random locations. I do not know if they were always so random. Was there ever a time in your early acquaintance when you sought her out, when you knew she was somewhere close by?"

Josef shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable with this conversation. He was not used to the one being counseled, especially by a vampire who was nearly half his age. "Yes, more than a few times actually."

"As with the first sight, the same thing happened to me with Deborah. You can't avoid it, Josef. Sarah is a part of you, part of your very soul, your present and your future. I don't think that you will be able to leave her."

"I couldn't now. The very thought of an existence without her is an idea that I can't bring myself to contemplate."

"And the thought of anyone else is beyond imagination, isn't it?"

Reluctantly, Josef nodded. He had known that his feelings for Sarah ran deep, but not even he had even thought that they could be anything like this. He was not sure how to react.

"Why haven't I ever heard of this before?"

"Most vampires don't know about it. You don't know until it hits you. After all, we may be immortal, but it's hardly possible for us to meet everyone in the world at any given times. I wasn't aware of it until after I had turned Deborah. Even then, it didn't strike me until we began to sense just how deep our bond was. Do you know, Josef that I can tell exactly how Deborah is feeling at this very moment? I can sense what she is doing; I can almost see and hear her. I cannot sense her thoughts, but a part of me is always aware of where she is and what she is doing?"

Josef looked at him in disbelief. "You can sense all of that?" Clayton nodded. "Doesn't it ever make put at ill ease knowing that there is someone who knows so much about you?"

Clayton shrugged. "At first it was disconcerting, but as it is, I have grown used to it. What is more, after awhile, it was almost comforting in a way. All of us, perhaps, need someone that we do not need to keep any secrets from."

"And after all of this, do you have any regrets?"

Clayton smiled. "None whatsoever. What you lose is nothing compared to what you gain?"

"Yeah?" said Josef, quietly, "I wish that I could bring myself to believe that."

* * *

Sarah had told her side of the story, and Deborah, uncharacteristically had listened in rapt silence to the entire thing. "Imagine," she said, when Sarah had finished, "Josef, of all people. Miracles really do happen."

"He's never been involved like this before?"

"Certainly not with a human. No offence, Sarah, but Josef has always been, how shall I say, rather paranoid when it comes to out secrecy. He doesn't become involved with humans; he always keeps them at arm's length. To keep going this long with a human, and to let them in on his secret, something about you must be pretty special about you to keep this relationship going."

"What about you and Clayton?" said Sarah, curiously, "What's your story? I saw the way that you two looked at each other. There' something very different about you."

Deborah smiled and said, "When I met Clayton, I was no older than you were. It was 1857; I was born a slave, worked in a plantation in the Deep South all my life. I can tell you now that I was quite rebellious, for a slave and a black woman, especially for back then. I would do the work because I that was the only way that I could stay alive. But I still managed to make my fair share of trouble. I would come to the aid of other slaves who were being abused by the overseers. I wouldn't tolerate anyone taking advantage of me or my family. It eventually got to the point where my masters sold me in an attempt to get me under control. It didn't work though. I became even more rebellious. I tried to escape several times, to rejoin my family, but they always caught me and brought me back. I received my fair share of beatings. I refused to give in. I knew that there had to be more to life than just being a slave."

"And then you met Clayton?"

Deborah nodded, seeming to be enraptured at the memory. "I'll never forget the first time that I saw him. It was at night, of course, what else? He was a conductor on the Underground Railroad. He was scouting the perimeter of the plantation, trying to find the best route to use for escaped slaves. Something happened that I will never forget when I laid eyes on him. I knew that I could trust him. I felt safe, for the first time in my life. Over the next few months, I would catch sights of him, even if it was only from a distance. I didn't tell anyone else about him. I wasn't even sure if he was a dream. But, I still hoped, that with every sight I had of him, that it wouldn't be the last."

"When did you find out he was a vampire?"

"When he saved me from one the overseers. Somehow, he had been tipped off about the fact that I was helping salves escape from the plantation. He tried to make me talk; of course, I refused. When he tried to get physical, that's when Clayton came. I had never seen anyone move so face, one minute he was not there, and the next he had the overseer by the throat. The overseer was a big man. He should have been able to crush Clayton and still have enough energy for me. But Clayton, he just mangled him, did everything but tear him limb from limb. His eyes were white and his fangs… I still can't forget it, even today. He finally killed the overseer, by draining his blood."

"Were you scared?" asked Sarah, who was fascinated by the story.

"Well, of course I was a little. It would have been an idiot who was not. I really didn't know what it was, though, that I was supposed to be feeling. Maybe some part of me wanted to run, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Whether it was smart or not, something made me stay. When he had finished with the overseer, Clayton turned to me, and I saw his face change back to its humanity. We stared at each other, we didn't say anything, but the words which were spoken in that silence meant more than anything. He came towards me, and he seemed almost surprised that I didn't try to run away. He knelt down beside me, and he took my hand in his.

"'I'm a vampire.'

"That's all he said, those three simple words. He told me that he had tried to stay away, but he couldn't, something kept pulling him back. He had come that night to see if I was willing to escape with him. Now that I knew the truth, he wasn't sure if I still did. And I did. Because in that moment, I knew that I had found what I had been looking for. And that was all that mattered."

"What happened after that? How did you become a vampire?"

"I went around with Clayton, helping him to free slaves out of the Deep South. We were very successful in our efforts. About six months afterward, though, Clayton turned me. And we've been together ever since."

"So you actually asked Clayton to turn you?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking. I can tell you that I wanted it. That's a rare thing in the world of vampires. Sometimes, fledglings have a choice. Things can easily turn ugly between a sire and fledging if things aren't handled properly."

"But, that's never happened with you and Clayton?"

"No, we've been extraordinarily lucky. I don't mean to imply that it has all ever been paradise. But, whatever our problems were, we always found a way to work them out together." she looked closely at Sarah, "Sarah, may I ask if this sudden interest in turning has to do with any interest o the subject?"

Sarah blushed and looked down, a trifle embarrassed. "Perhaps, a little."

"You have talked about turnings with Josef, then?"

Sarah nodded. "We may have discussed it a few times?"

"I see." Said Deborah, "Do you want him to turn you?"

"I-I don't know. There are times when I want it more than anything else, but I don't know if there are some things that I want to give up."

Deborah nodded. "I understand."

"You do?" Sarah nodded a little surprised. "Why should you be concerned with mortality? Wasn't being turned what you wanted?"

"Well, yes, but you don't think that I regretted some aspects of giving up being human. Mortality is a blessing as much as immortality. If you become a vampire, you have to give up everything that made you human. It's not an easy transition for all of us."

"I know that sooner of later, I'm going to have to make a choice. I just don't want to think about it. Either way, I'll have to give something up."

"The question that will ultimately decide it is whether or not you can live the rest of your human life with a part of your heart gone and you would never be able to get it back. Vampires and humans fall in love all the time, how far they go from there varies. But, sometimes, there can be only one choice. You shouldn't make it until you are absolutely certain that it's what you want more than anything."

Sarah was silent as she thought about this. "But if you do chose immortality and it's the right choice, do you have any regrets?"

Deborah smiled a little and shook her head, "No. I still wake up every evening and I know that Clayton's face will be the first time thing that I want to see." She got to her feet and said, "Come on, I'm sure that the boys are starting to run out of conversation materiel. And I have to give an encore performance at sometime during the evening."

Sarah also rose to her feet. "Thank you for this talk, Deborah. I'm glad that I have someone else to talk too about this."

"Well, whenever you should need me, Sarah, I'll be here. I'll get you my address and phone number by evening's end. I can't make your choices for you, Sarah. All I can say is that, whichever you choose to do, I believe that Josef loves you and you must never doubt that."

"I won't Deborah, and thank you."

* * *

The remainder of Josef and Sarah's time at Moonlight Jazz passed pleasurably. However, around midnight, Sarah seemed about ready to drop off and Josef knew that it was time for her to go home. When they left the club, there was a biting nip in the air, as was common in New York around that time of year. She had only worn a light jacket, and when Josef noticed that she was shivering a little, he pulled off his own coat and draped it around her. "Are you sure you don't need it?"

"I'm the one who sleeps in a freezer remember?" He said with a grin, "This weather is actually the kind that I enjoy the best." He opened the door of the car for her, but before she could get in, he took her in his arms and kissed her softly, "Did you have a good time?"

"I had a wonderful time." she said, smiling softly, "You should take me to these kinds of clubs more often."

"I'll certainly consider it. But I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. You have experienced things that not many humans would have expected in a lifetime. You are very privileged."

"What can I say? I have an in."

They would not talk of what they had heard from Clayton and Deborah. They probably already had some sort of idea already. Either way, they had been given a lot to think about.

And as the hours of the night wore on, and it soon gave way to day, the vampires began to leave Moonlight Jazz. Clayton and Deborah would have a chance to compare what they had heard and seen from Sarah and Josef that night. "She is certainly unlike human that I have ever known him to be involved with." Said Clayton, as the two of them sat down over a glass of blood just as the sun was beginning to rise over the city. "This is no passionate, whirlwind romance or one-night stand. He is committed to her."

"And so is she to him. There doesn't need to be anymore proof than that she let him feed on her, for no other reason then she wanted to experience it. And she also told me that she had thought about wanting to be turned."

Clayton took a sip of the blood, contemplating this. Deborah reached out and put a hand on his arm. "She is good for him, Clayton. She is want he needs."

Clayton looked at her and covered her hand with his own. "You think that there is a chance that they could be bonded?"

"I don't doubt it. Their way of looking at each other, interacting with each other, everything points to it."

"If that is then the case, they have a difficult choice to make. I only hope that they will make the right one."

"They will, Clayton, they will."

Clayton smiled at her and kissed her hand, fondly. "You are a romantic, my dear. I have to admit it will be interesting to see just how this ends."

* * *

Hope that everyone liked this chapter. Things are starting to speed up. In fact, we are almost 3/4 of the way through this story. I can now reveal that I am planing to write a sequel to this story, and that it will deal with Josef and Sarah's experiences during the actual series of Moonlight. Let me know what you think of that, and while you are at it, be sure to read and review.

Next chapter: We jump ahead a few months. Sarah gets a grim reminder of her past life, forcing her and Josef to finally bring the issue of turning to the fore. Caught between the extremes of mortal and immortal, which way will they take?


	19. Diay Entry 4

Diary Entry #4

I feel that I have neglected to write in this diary for a very long time. But my life keeps going forward, at such a speed that it has seemed impossible that so much could have happened in so short a time. It sometimes feels as if everything is changing around me, and nothing I can do would be able to stop it, if I wanted it too. And yet, at the same time, very little _has_ changed. The one thing that is most important to me remains constant: I love Josef and he loves me, in fact, we have only fallen more in love as time has past. The longer we are together, the harder it is becoming to contemplate a life without the other in it.

I am continuing to live with my cousin. My contact with my father continues to sporadic and even those meetings are glacial. Despite my best attempts, her father simply refuses to accept the man that he knows as Charles Fitzgerald, and until he can, I cannot live under his roof. Not that I think that I would want to go back to the way that things were before. Living with Louise has given me greater freedom than I ever imagined possible. I believe that I have found my gift in painting and I want to pursue it in a way that I know my father would no let me.

It also helps that Louise has met and accepted Josef whole-heartedly. It comforts me to know that at least one person approves of my choice.

But there is still something within me, that will is not so easily satisfied. My desire to join Josef in his immortal world is one that, despite everything, continues to grow. I have asked him many times if he would even consider turning me. He always, gently, but firmly, turns me down. I leave it at that, but I always keep asking him.

I keep asking him, despite his objections, because I have already made my choice. I am not one to let something go when I know it is something that I really want. I just wish that Josef could somehow see my point of view.


	20. Febuary 1955

Hey there, everyone. Thanks for your patience in waiting between updates. A few words before we get into this story. We havejumped ahead in the time frame of the story, as I am sure the chapter title has pointed out. Also, in this chapter, there are a few examples of strong language, which might be offensive to some people. I am only using them in the context of the story and the character. I am trying to offend anyone, so please do not be. Thank you for your understanding. To hopefully counterbalance that a little, we get to see Josef acting all sweet and heroic.

Now, enjoy.

February, 1955:

The winter had been a long and cold one, hardly surprising for New York City. Truth be told, however, Sarah had not really noticed. She had been far too happy with Josef to notice the weather.

However, it was on a seemingly ordinary night on February of the year of 1955 that would create a subtle shift in her relationship with Josef.

They had gone out to another club, one owned by Deborah and Clayton, only this one was more frequented by humans then vampires and it was Harlem. It was the club where Bernice sang and Josef had agreed to come along with Sarah and hear her. This had thrilled both Bernice and Tiffany, who had more or less totally accepted Josef. He had a way of making the ladies like him. It probably had something to do with his vampire charm, which he had and still continued to spread liberally among Sarah's two friends. However, he had only to look at Sarah for her to know that his heart was hers and hers alone.

Sarah was also not the only one who was expanding her romantic horizons. Bernice had also developed a relationship with Tyrone, the manager of this particular club in Deborah and Clayton's chain. Tiffany had been a little pouty that she was the only one of the three who didn't seem to have a grand romance in the works. Bernice, however, had subtly pointed out one of the musicians who played in the band (and by subtly it meant that she had dragged him over to the table and introduced the two of them. After a few awkward exchanges the two had hit it off, and whenever he had had the opportunity of a break, he had come over and when they were together, they never stopped chattering, often at the same time).

It was seeming to be a regular night, but things were very quickly about to turn sour.

Josef and Sarah were dancing, as Bernice sang "Pledging my Love" in the background. It had actually been a song that Josef had requested specially, saying that it was his and Sarah's song. It was a fitting one, for them. It only took listening to new chorus for Sarah to understand why it was the perfect song for her and Josef.

_Forever my darling our __love__ will be true  
Always and forever I'll __love__ only you  
just promise me darling your love in return  
May this fire in my soul dear forever burn  
_

Sarah found herself smiling when she heard these words, and Josef picked up on it. "Have I mentioned that I love it when you smile like that?"

"You have, but I think that I have lost count. Is it really possible, Josef, can vampires actually love forever?"

"It really depends. Forever is a long time, even for us. But being alone forever just makes it seem endless. Some of us need that connection with another being. Sometimes, that love can be as intense and true as anything you humans have, and those times can be something that is very special."

"And have you ever found anyone like that?"

"A few times, but they never really lasted long, a few decades at the most."

"Some humans would consider that a very long time."

"For vampires, a few decades is only a short span of time. I suppose that up until recently I never really knew how long eternity could be while spending it on my own. But something changed my mind."

"And what was that?"

"I'm looking at her."

Sarah's smile grew even wider. But then, suddenly, Josef saw a troubled look come across her face. He felt her tense and heard her heartbeat increase. "Sarah what's the matter?"

She seemed to look behind him and said, in soft whisper. "He's here."

Josef stole a glance behind him and instantly stiffened. It was Henry Reedston and his friends. Many of the patrons of the club also sole curious or cautious glances at these unexpected new arrivals. While seeing white people in the clubs of Harlem was not a necessarily rare occurrence, it was rare for customers to come from such an obviously classy background, as Henry and his friends were. Sarah could get away with it only because no one knew what he last name was. But for someone like Henry and his friends, it was almost unheard of.

Part of the speculation might have been the fact that Henry and his friends were clearly not entering their first bar of the night. They seemed to be in varying stages of intoxication, staggering and laughing insanely at the slightest thing; in light of their behavior, many of the clubs' members discreetly turned away. They knew that too much alcohol could play with a man's emotions. And those who seemed harmless one minute could very well turn dangerous the next. In such an instance, the best thing to do was try to avoid raising any kind of attention.

Henry and his friends loped up to the bar and promptly ordered drinks to add to their inebriated state. They were quiet enough, at least as quiet as men could be in their condition. But that didn't stop Tyrone giving them a long look from behind the bar and filling their glasses slightly less full than those of the other patrons. It was a testament to their drunken state that nobody in Henry's party seemed to notice.

Sarah had become as still as a statue since she had first laid eyes on Henry. Her eyes revealed not necessarily fear, but she obviously wanted to avoid a confrontation. Immediately, Josef took her in his arms and twirled her farther away from Henry. "Sarah, he won't lay a hand on you." He whispered softly in her ear.

"But, Josef what if he sees us? Can you imagine what he will do?"

"First off, he hasn't seen us yet, and in his state, I doubt that he will be able to recognize much of anything. Second, if he does see us, there won't be anything he can do that will not get him thrown him out. He and his group are outnumbered tonight. And besides, if he wants to have anything to do with you, he will have to go through me first. And I will be more than a match for him."

"Josef," she whispered, "be careful. You can't reveal yourself here."

Josef grinned a little, trying to put her at ease. "Who said anything about that? I can still have my strength without having to show what I am." Seeing that she was still a little on edge, "Please, Sarah, try and relax. Only for me. Don't let Henry spoil our evening. Just give some time. If you want to leave thirty minutes from now then we can. For right now, just try and forget him."

"That will be difficult."

Josef leaned closer to her and dropped his voice to a seductive level, the tone he had used when he had first fed on her. "I can make you forget easily."

Sarah felt a thrill run through her and she actually smiled. "I thought you said you weren't going to reveal yourself?"

"I have had four hundred years to refine my technique. You might be surprised what I have managed to get away with in a crowd. Shall I demonstrate?"

"Later, don't forget, I am still under the watchful eye of my friends. They might have given you their full approval, but they still might become suspicious if they see you biting me in the neck."

"They may not worry so much when they see how much you enjoy it."

Sarah was about to answer, but the song had come to an end and Bernice had stepped off the stage and was heading to the bar in order to get a drink. It would be a few minutes until the next dance. Sarah leaned and whispered in Josef's ear, "Maybe during the next dance if there are enough people on the floor."

"I'll hold you to that." said Josef, who was staring at her neck, in a rather hungry fashion.

"You should know by now that I always keep my promises."

Josef grinned and was about to respond, but he suddenly went strangely silent. He cocked his head and seemed to be listening to something intently. "Josef?" asked Sarah.

Josef motioned for her to be quiet, and turned his head to the bar. He just heard something which had caught his attention.

"Nice singing tonight, sugar." Said Tyrone approvingly, as Bernice drank.

Bernice smiled at her boyfriend, but before she could respond the voice of Henry interrupted the conversation. "Yes, wonderful singing." He had moved to stand on one side of her, and the smile on his face could only be described as lust personified. "And even sweeter moves. What do you say Frank?"

Frank Carter, who was Henry's right hand and almost as despicable as him, intercepted on Bernice's other side. They were like two birds of prey, effectively trapping her between them. "I'll say that I agree with that. Far too much for only one man." He cut a sneer towards Tyrone, who had grown increasingly angry.

"Keep away from her." he said, moving forward to try and protect his girl. But Frank hit him across the jaw throwing him back a couple steps.

Bernice, who looked a little nervous, tried to get away from them, but Henry reached out and caught her by the arm, pulling her back against him and trying to grope her. "What did that Negro say call you? Sugar? Well you're certainly sweet like sugar, brown sugar. I wouldn't mind having a taste of you."

"Leave some for me." said Frank, as he made a grab for Bernice and pulled her out of Henry's arms. "Don't forget that I saw her first."

Frank had made a mistake when he had turned his back on Tyrone. Tyrone was quick to recover and he was by now enraged. He was around the bar in two seconds and had come up on Frank from behind, grabbing him around the shoulders. Shaking him like a rag doll, he forced Frank to let go of Bernice. "I told you to leave her alone!" he snarled.

He threw Frank to the floor, and began to pound on him with his fists. But he was so intent on hurting Frank, that he did not see Henry pull the gun from his coat, until Bernice, who had managed to get away from the two predators, tried to scream a warning to Tyrone. But it would have been too late, had it not been for Josef.

He had heard everything, and by this time, the altercation had attracted the attention of the other patrons of the bar. His vampire vision had seen the gun pointed at Tyrone before anyone else, and he was on Henry even faster than Tyrone had come to Frank. He grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him hard against the bar. Henry was stunned by the suddenness and the force of the action, and he was unable to defend himself. Josef pinned him to bar, and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still clutching the gun. He slammed Henry's wrist against the bar, each time unconsciously putting more force behind the blow, until by the time Henry was forced to release the gun, Josef had almost sprained it.

As it was, Henry was too drunk to realize how much pain he was in. All he could see was the face of the man who had taken Sarah from him, the man who had succeeded where he had failed, and for that reason alone, Henry hated him more than any other man living. "You, Fitzgerald!" he spat heatedly, "I didn't know that you would be caught going to a place like this."

"Strange," said Josef, whose voice was eerily calm, in striking contract to Henry's hot tone, "the same could be said about you. Only you are somewhat out of your element here. The people here are far more deserving than you are."

Henry was about to make a smart retort, when he suddenly noticed a familiar face in the crowd. "You," he whispered darkly, when he saw Sarah, "you are here with him. you double-crossing, whorebag."

The insult was delivered in a half-whisper, but the venom was unmistakable. But Josef had still heard it. His hand shot out and grabbed Henry by the throat. Henry choked and coughed, unable to even draw a breath. Josef, still in that same eerily calm manner, leaned down so that Henry had nowhere to look but into the man's blazing eyes, and for a moment, Henry could have sworn that he saw the briefest flash of bright white, and when he spoke, Josef's voice was more a growl than a regular voice. "Never, never let me see your face again. If you come even within ten feet of her, if you touch a single hair on her head, I swear I will kill you slowly and enjoy every second of it." He stared at Henry for a long moment, relishing the fear that he saw in the man's eyes. For a brief second, the idea of taking the full advantage of his enemy's helplessness gripped him with a temptation that he found hard to resist. But than he remembered that he was far from alone and he couldn't risk anything happening to Sarah because of him.

Managing to gain control of his predatory instincts, he hauled Henry to his feet and marched him towards the door, Henry's arms securely pinned to his sides. He opened the door and threw Henry out into the cold night.

Turning back to the room, he said, "Is there anyone else who wants to go a few rounds?" there were no takers, either from Henry's friends or anyone else. He looked strangely fresh, as if he had not fought anyone, and the danger was still implicit in his voice. There could be no mistaking that Charles Fitzgerald was a dangerous man to cross, and nobody was willing to take that risk tonight.

The fight had been effectively taken out of Henry's group and they slunk out of the bar, a few of them supporting Frank, and all of them trying to avoid Josef's gaze.

A stunned silence had settled over the bar. Fights were rare, and though none would have wanted to admit it or noticed it, this was unlike any fight they had ever witnessed. There had been something of the supernatural about it, though maybe none of them would have been able to say why. But they all knew that Josef had something to do with it, and they were unsure whether to be grateful or fearful.

Josef sensed their suspicion and their fear, he could practically smile it, and he decided that it would be a good time to leave. He went over to Sarah, who along with Tiffany and Tyrone were comforting Bernice at their table. Bernice seemed shaken, but she was unhurt. That was all that Josef needed to see. "Sarah," he said, without any preamble, "we are leaving."

Sarah looked up at him and said, "Yes, I think that would be best."

Josef turned to Tyrone, "I am sorry for the trouble tonight. Call Clayton Donovan in the morning and tell him I will take care of the expenses."

Tyrone nodded and said, as he placed a hand on Bernice's shoulders. "Thank you, Mr. Fitzgerald, for saving my life and Bernice's'."

"It was nothing." Said Josef, "Merely the right thing. I don't always do that, but in the case of Miss Jones, I was willing to make an exception. She is an extraordinary woman; see that you take care of her."

"I will, Mr. Fitzgerald. I promise."

"Thank you, Mr. Fitzgerald." Said Bernice, "Sarah has found a good man in you."

"If you didn't already have him, I would want him for myself." Said Tiffany to Sarah, but it was clear that she was kidding.

It was clear that of the three of them at least, they seemed to regard him with nothing but the greatest respect. Sarah put on her coat, and the two of them went to the door and left the bar.

* * *

Silence reigned in the car for a very long time. Sarah did not say anything for several minutes. Josef kept looking over at her, but she did not meet his gaze. She seemed lost in her own contemplations and what he was seeing and feeling from her suggested that she was anything but at peace. He could soon stand the silence no longer.

"Sarah, are you all right?" she nodded. "Still wordless, staring out the window to the frozen city. "Sarah, you have to talk to me. After what happened back there, you can't go on in silence."

Sarah finally turned to him. The look in her eyes was thoughtful and intense. It was clear that something was on her mind, something that she felt unsure how to put into words. "I just saw a part of my past life, Josef." How do you expect me to talk about it?"

"Sarah, it's only been a few months."

"Josef, I know that it may have been only a few months, and I am sure to you, a few months is only a few days, but from my perspective, I've been living a different life. Ever since I met you, my life has changed irrevocably. You may not understand, but I have lost a part of myself that I cannot get back. I don't regret the loss, but being reminded of it so violently is not a pleasant experience."

"I promised that he would never lay a hand on you?"

"That's not what I'm worried about, Josef. I just feel like we are playing with fire."

"What do you mean?"

"How close were you to revealing your true identity tonight? What if an entire room had seen that you were a vampire?"

"I was perfectly in control."

"Of course you were, this time, perhaps. But what happens you won't have such control?"

"You honestly think that I would expose myself like that?"

"Yes, I do. It's this strange idea that I have that you would go to any lengths to protect me."

"Well, if that's the case, we've been playing with fire ever since we met." Josef was starting to feel annoyed. "Sarah, what do you want me to say? What do you want me to say?" Sarah looked away, unable to answer. "Oh, I think I see. This is going to turn into a discussion on turning, isn't it?" a few moments of deafening silence passed between them. "You know what I think about that. I don't know why we keep coming back to this."

"Is it to much to ask that I could know why you don't want to turn me." said Sarah, turning to look at him. "Josef, for as long as I am human and you're a vampire, one of us if always going to be on unequal footing. I want to know why, even if you won't turn me, why you want to continue like this?"

Josef avoided her gaze and tried to give the answer that he always gave, "Sarah, I've told you, not until you're in absolute certainty that it's what you want."

"Josef, you've given me that answer a hundred times. It's not going to work this time. I want you to stop avoiding the question. There is another reason for you reluctance and I want to know what it is."

Josef stared fixedly ahead at the dark road, and for several seconds he made no sound or made any indication that he had heard her. She though he wasn't going to answer, but just when she was about to continue the argument, e said, "I'm afraid that I might hurt you." His voice was so soft that she almost didn't hear it."

"Josef, what are you saying? You would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally, but there is a risk of complication."

"What do you mean?"

"Complications, during the actual turning process. Sometimes… sometimes a person doesn't come out of it. Their bodies just can't handle the shock, and so they just shut down. They slip into a coma and die within a few hours."

Sarah was silent, as she processed this sobering piece of information. "Has that ever happened to you?"

Again, Josef was silent, before finally admitting, "Yes, only once, a long time ago. It was my first turning and something went wrong."

"But has it happened since?"

"No, and to be perfectly truthful, such things are rare."

"Then I don't see why you should be worried."

"Sarah, try to look at it from my perspective. I don't want to live my life without you. I do want eternity with you." He paused, before admitting, "And I would be more than willing to turn you." Sarah looked at him in slight surprise. He had never said as much. "I know, you're surprised. But, Sarah, every time I think about it, my mind immediately focuses on the possibility f failure. It might be stupid, but I can't help myself. I never had these doubts before, but no person's life has ever meant more to me than yours. If I fail, I'll have to live with that knowledge for the rest of my existence. And I don't know if I could live with that." he looked at her. "That's how it is, Sarah. Judge me how you will."

Sarah was silent for a long moment. But when she spoke, her voice was firm. "I think I can understand, Josef, and I respect your fears. But, not I need you to listen to. I have made my choice. I won't say what it is. You already know. I have thought about it, and I have come to the conclusion that the sacrifices are worth it. All that's left now is for you to decide if you take the risk. I know you can turn me, but I think you would have to want it as much as I do. And until you can come to peace with these doubts, that won't happen. I want you to think about this, as deeply as I have, until you know what it is you want."

They had come to Louise's house by this time, and Josef stopped the car, though Sarah made no more yet to get out. "We both knew from the start that sooner or later we would have to face this." Said Josef, quietly.

"And still, you say nothing about stopping it, and I thought you would."

"We're in too deep for that now, Sarah." said Josef, "But I don't know how to go forward. I need some time."

"I would say take all the time that you need, but I am to think that is something we are beginning to have a limited supply of." She opened the door and got out, but before she closed the door, she looked back at Josef. "You have an eternity, I have only a lifetime. Try to remember that." she closed the door and left him alone, no more of his course than before, but with an impression that he would soon have to make the choice.

* * *

So, now the subject that they have tried to avoid has finally been brought to the forefront. How will it end? Well, in the next few chapters we will be getting some pretty strong hints. For now, though, please read and review.

Next chapter: Josef seeks some advice from the one person who can help him. And the story that Clayton tells him will make it clear that Josef will have to make his choice, before fate chooses for him.


	21. The Choices We Make

The Choices We Makes:

Josef had known that it was a potential mistake to get involved with a human, espcially as serious as he had gone with Sarah. In the past, he had always managed to extract himself from such relationships before things got out of hand. But with Sarah, he had not listened to his instincts or to the cautioning voices that had so usually guided his behavior. In this instance, he simply could not listen to them. The love he felt for Sarah in the past few months had only increased; everything had seemed so perfect. But with the events of this night, he sensed that was about to change. Sarah had essentially laid down an ultimatum; sooner of later he would have to answer her.

Even after all this time, Josef was not sure how to proceed. He felt so sure of what he wanted. But he couldn't silence his doubts. Uncertainty in any form was not something that Josef was either used too or liked. However, uncertainty in matter of the heart was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Another thing Josef didn't enjoy was asking advice. However, in light of recent events, he felt he had no choice.

He drove to Clayton's house. He, out of the vampires Josef knew would be the only one who could give him the answers he sought. He knocked on the door of their house and was somewhat relieved when Clayton answered. It would have been a whole lot more difficult to start this conversation if he had had to go looking for Clayton.

There was an easy smile of Clayton's dark handsome face when he saw Josef. "Josef, I thought I might be seeing you tonight."

"Hi, there Clayton. Look, I know its short notice, but I need to talk with you."

"I thought you might." Said Clayton, as Josef stepped inside, "I just got a call from one of our clubs in Harlem. Apparently, you made quite a scene down there, in the best sense, of course."

"A group of ruffian miscreants who picked the wrong time and place to make trouble. It was hardly anything special. But it's actually Sarah that I need to speak with you about."

Clayton's eyes grew suddenly understanding. "I'll pour you a drink. You look like you could use it."

Clayton led Josef into the kitchen and poured them both a drink. Clayton could tell that something was bothering his friend, and he was sure that he already knew what it was. "What is it now, Josef? Sarah isn't going to leave you, is she?"

Josef managed a half-hearted smile. "If she had, do you think I would have chosen to come see you?"

"Come to think of it, no. You would be probably be spending at least two days wallowing in your own despair. So, take heart, whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"It's actually something that's always been there, under the surface. But over the past few weeks it's gotten harder to ignore. Tonight, it was sort of brought to the forefront."

"Ah," Said Clayton, "I think I see where this is heading. The issue is turning her, isn't it?"

Josef looked at him in slight surprise. "How did you know?"

Clayton shrugged. "It's always the issue that makes or breaks any vampire-human relationship the question has to be addressed at some point. You know that as well as I do."

Josef sighed, and shook his head. "Yeah, I know. She's been asking me to do it for months. But tonight, she more or less told me what her choice was and she said that now it was all up to me."

"That sounds right, too."

"What?"

"Come on, Josef, don't give me that. We both know what women are like. You've been together what, a year?"

"Ten months, one week, and two days actually." Said Josef, almost automatically.

"I stand corrected." Said Clayton, amused. "But, at some point, it was only natural that Sarah would ask for some kind of commitment. You can't go on dancing around the outskirts forever, not that she has forever, anyway."

"You don't have to remind me of that." muttered Josef, "I only remind myself of that every time I'm with her. I want to turn her, but it's almost as if something is holding me back."

Clayton looked at Josef in slight disbelief. "You're actually considering this?"

"The thought's crossed my mind more than once." He saw the way that Clayton was staring at him. "What?"

"I'm trying to get my mind around the idea of you of all people wanting to make a commitment."

"Thanks, you're a big help." said Josef.

"I'm sorry, Josef. But it does come as something of a shock to those of us who know you pretty well. What is it that's holding you back?"

Josef shifted, still feeling slightly uncomfortable, about admitting his uncertainties even to such a close friend. "I'm not sure if I can do it and succeed. I'm afraid that I might kill her."

Clayton mulled over this for a moment. "I understand. I wish that I could say that your fears mean nothing, but I can't. I keep finding it very strange how very similar our two stories are turning out to be."

"You're not telling me that you had fears about Deborah?"

"I did, actually. You should be grateful that you and Sarah live in a much less dangerous time. You've had the time that I and Deborah did not."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never did tell you how I turned Deborah, did I?" said Clayton, "I delayed to long and so the choice was almost made for me. I shouldn't have let her rescue slaves with me, especially as far south as went. The farther we came from the north, the fiercer the plantation owners were when it came to the issue of retaining their slaves. We found ourselves on the run more than once. It normally wasn't a problem for me, but with Deborah I was always worried. On one occasion, we had been found out scouting the perimeter of one of the plantiations. The owners tracked us for two days with dogs and overseers; when they caught up to us, Deborah and I somehow became separated. It was only a little trouble for me to lose my pursuers. But when I picked up Deborah's trail, I almost came too late. She had been found by the dogs and shot. There were five men gathered around her, kicking at her, spitting at her, prolonging her pain instead of finishing it as any decent person would have."

Clayton had begun to grip the table harder and it was clear that even after 100 years, the memory he was describing was still enough to cause him great anger. "I didn't think. I lost control. I killed them all before they even knew what happening to them. When I finally remembered Deborah, she had been shot three times and was swiftly bleeding to death. She didn't have the strength to speak. All she could do was stare up at me. It was in that moment that I was faced with how fragile her life was and how empty my existence would be without her. I knew that I had to do the only thing that I could, despite the risk. I also saw that she trusted me, absolutely and completely, and nothing could change that. All my doubts vanished and I turned her without any difficulty. The thing is, it took me almost losing her to realize that I wasn't going to lose if I could help it."

"So you're saying that until something happens to her and she's dying, I won't have the nerve to turn her?"

"In a way; perhaps the more accurate way to say it would be this: at some point, you will be brought face to face with Sarah's mortality. It may not be that she is dying, it could be the smallest of chances or accidents, but you won't be able to forget it. Mortality can no longer touch you Josef, but you might be surprised just how much it can still stalk you and strike when you are least expecting it. I can promise you, Josef, that if you don't make the choice soon, than somehow, fate will place you in a position that will force you to make it."

Josef considered this sobering message. He wasn't sure at first what he was supposed to say. "I'm sorry that I can't give more comforting advice." Said Clayton, sensing Josef's confusion, "But I can tell you that you're not the first to experience this uncertainty. The choices we make always have consequences, Josef. But those consequences can sometimes become blessings."

"It's just the time between blessing and curse that makes it difficult for us to wait." Said Josef, "The name of action is lost when thought comes into the picture."

"Maybe it's time to stop thinking." Said Clayton, as Josef got up to leave. "Conscience doth make cowards of us all."

"Yes, I suppose that it does."

"If you want my personal opinion on the matter, regardless of anything else: I think you should turn her. Sarah's good for you. It's nice seeing you happy for a change."

"I've been happy." Protested Josef.

Clayton looked closely at Josef. "You may have been content, Josef; you may have enjoyed your time, but there is a happiness that only another person can help you to discover. And Sarah has given you that, I think for the first time."

This didn't seem to have occurred to Josef before. But either way, Clayton had given him a lot to think about. "Thanks for the chat, Clayton, and the advice."

"I'm here whenever you need a sounding board, thought to be quite honest; I don't know what else I could possibly tell you there."

"There probably isn't, though you've already given me more than enough. Now it's all up to me."

* * *

Hope that everyone enjoyed this. As always, please read and review.

Next chapter: A sudden downpour leads to a night that neither Josef nor Sarah will soon forget.


	22. Hold Onto The Night

Hey there, everyone. This update has been a little long in coming because I had a little trouble writing it. This chapter contains scenes of a sensuous nature, so sorry if anyone is offended, though I do not think that it is anything to graphic. That being said, loves scenes are not my strong point, so please be kind in your reviews. Still, I hope that there is a lot to enjoy here.

Hold Onto the Night:

_March 1955_

The city of New York was right on the cusp of changing seasons. The snow and cold of winter had moved on, but the dampness and near constant rainfall of early spring had taken their place. It was that strange period of transition between the extremes of weather for which there is no name, but which always occurs. Such transitions are never very pleasant, but they must be dealt with, for what comes after is always worth the trials that come before. In this case, soon, those wet, grey days would give way to the promise of new growth and beauty in the spring.

This same analogy could be applied to both Sarah and Josef during this time. They still saw each other as often as they could, but there was a definite shift in the way that they behaved with each other. The issue of mortality had not come up again. Josef still did not have an answer, and Sarah, now that she had made her own needs clear knew when to just let things be. But, it would be in one night in March of that year that would change their entire relationship.

With the onset of March, there were many days that were cloudy and overcast; as such it was easier for Josef to tolerate the daylight without the risk of overexposure from the sun. However, the risk of being soaked in a sudden and drenching downpour was always a distinct possibility. One day, Josef and Sarah were caught by one. They felt the first splashing drops of rain as they were returning to his townhouse. He had taken her to dinner at a restaurant that was near his house, and he had planned to simply drive her back to her cousin's from there, but the sudden rain changed more than a few things.

They ended up running all the way back to the townhouse, laughing and breathless. They arrived at the shelter of the house, damp, but having managed to escape the worst of the downpour. Josef opened the door, knowing that at this time of day there would be no one there.

"There is no way that I can drive you back to Louise's right now." He said, as they stepped into the entryway.

"And why should you care?" asked Sarah, "It's not like you can get sick from being in the rain for too long."

"I was actually thinking about my car, I would hate for the seats to have water stains."

"It's so touching to hear where I rank in our affections. You certainly know how to make a girl feel special, Josef."

Josef had had his back to her during this exchange, as he had shrugged off his wet coat. "Well, I know that you're not in any sort of danger from being sick yourself, so I might as well worry about something that can suffer ill effects from this rain." He turned around, but the very instant that he laid eyes on her, he suddenly felt himself freeze.

It had not occurred to him until that moment how much being in this enclosed space would affect him. Her scent permeated the room, and for some reason, it was utterly overwhelming. He became aware of how very attractive she was. Josef felt something stirring deep inside him. He had felt desire so many times over the centuries; he knew what it felt like. But he knew he had never felt it like this intensely. But, of course, with Sarah, everything felt like it was heightened. He shouldn't have expected this to be any different. He had wanted her many times in the past. But now that need seemed to go straight to his bones.

Sarah was not aware at first of Josef's piercing stare, not until she turned her eyes to meet his. He had never looked at her like that before, so filled with desire and passion. The electricity that crackled between them could not be missed by either of them. She swallowed hard, and felt her heartbeat increasing. The look on Josef's face made it clear that he heard it and that the sound was enough to make his desire increase.

Somehow, through long years of self-control, Josef managed to resist the impulse t take Sarah then and there. "The bathroom is upstairs, if you want to wash up." he said, as he stepped back. He had hardly been aware that he had been so close to her.

Sarah found herself short of breath, and also, strangely disappointed. "Thank you." She said, and moved past him to go up the steps. She could still feel his eyes burning into her, though he said nothing.

The passage of a few minutes did nothing to dampen the simmering emotions of these two; if anything, the separation only made it increase to nearly unbearable levels. Upstairs, Sarah could not get her body to calm down. She had never known that such feelings could be so overwhelming. She had never known that she could want one person so much. Had it been any other time, in any other circumstance, maybe she never would have considered it. But right now, in this night, she found that she wanted it more than anything. Josef was not ready to bring him into his world, but somehow, she wanted to be with him, in whatever way she could.

Josef remained downstairs for a time, trying to tell himself sense. Unfortunately, sense in this case would not listen. As so many other times with Sarah, it seemed that all the things he told himself that used to work before now were powerless. He cannot ignore the heartbeat which was sounding steadily above him. He could not get her scent out of his mind.

It was as if something were pulling the two of them together, something that was beyond the ability of the other to control. It seemed at the same instant that neither of them could fight against their feelings any longer. So, at the very moment that Sarah opened up the door to the bathroom to go downstairs, it was no surprise that she found Josef just coming up the stairs.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, each sensing that the current of desire was still high and running strong. Josef came forward, and she made no move to step away from him. His hand reached out and caressed her soft face, feeling the heat which his close proximity was causing. He knew how very easy it was to seduce; vampires had a way of making themselves irrespirable if they wanted to be. It would have a lie to say that he had never used it for his own enjoyment. But this time, it was different. He knew that he could easily convince Sarah to stay, but if she was not willing, he was not going to do anything to press her.

"Sarah," His voice thick with desire, "you probably need to go." Before I lose control was an unspoken addition to that sentence, which they both sensed.

"And if I want to stay?" the question was asked quietly, but there was something in its tone that caught Josef. Unconsciously, he found himself pulling closer to her, his hand moving down her face to her neck, resting on her heartbeat, hovering dangerously over her breast.

"If you stay, you know what will happen." Said Josef, "I don't know how much longer I can control myself now with you here. Do have any idea how tempting, how beautiful you are right now? I don't think that I can put into words how much I want you."

"I want you." Said Sarah, in that same self-assured, but still quiet voice. She looked up at Josef with complete trust and the desire which Josef was feeling for reflected in their depths.

Josef remembered why he loved Sarah Whitley so much. She was so brave, so trusting. She loved him, and in all eternity, he knew that he would never find another person like her.

He did not need to say anything. At this point, they were beyond words. He took her by the hand and came closer to her. Her scent was all around him, the tantalizing aroma of her blood still mixed with the fresh scent of the early spring rain. He allowed himself to surrender to it. He pulled her into his arms, and began to kiss her, slowly, and thoroughly.

Sarah would have been able to resist at this point even if she had wanted too. She was overwhelmed at first by the intense emotions which Josef aroused in her. She had not thought that these feelings could have been so powerful, the pleasure and arousal so all consuming. And the strange thing was that as much as she found herself enjoying her own emotions, she found herself wanting to try and give something back, even if her efforts were so much less than she had experience with.

Josef did not have to be rough. His long years of experience meant that he knew how to make any woman enjoy herself. He did not always go to the trouble, but Sarah deserved and would get no less than the best. He pushed her against the wall, pulling her as close to him as he dared, too. His tongue pushed gently into her mouth, tasting her pleasure. She moaned and shuddered underneath the exploration of his hands.

Josef found her proximity and her scent to be nearly overpowering. He felt his fangs lengthening, burning to taste her blood. And when he felt Sarah's tongue stroking his fangs curiously, a hungry growl rumbled up from his chest and, if only for a moment, he yielded to the vampire.

Sarah admitted to feeling a little disappointed when Josef so abruptly pulled away from her. She would have tried to pull him back, but found that his arms had her gently, but securely pinned. One of his hands moved up to tangle itself in her hair. He leaned her back and before she could even comprehend what he was he was doing, she felt his fangs pierce her skin and he began to drink her blood.

This time, it felt completely different. Josef was drinking her blood in slowly, sensuously. She felt as if her blood were turning to fire, and she felt her desire growing more urgent. She wanted him so badly.

Josef only drank for a few seconds, and the temptation was there for more. Her blood tasted so much better than the first time, the passionate moment making her unique taste even more seductive. He withdrew, taking a moment to kiss the bite marks in her neck to stop the flow of blood. He faced her then, and looked directly into her brown eyes, with his still silver ones. Now that he was on control of himself again, he realized fully what he had just done. He experienced a moment of uncertainty. What would she think of him? And would she still want him now that he showed just what a vampire did during these times?

But no, she did not have any such look in her face. If anything, she seemed to want him even more. She drew closer to him, raised one hand to stroke his still changed face. She was not afraid, she still trusted him. He turned his head and caught her hand, kissing the palm.

"Love me, Josef." She breathed, "That's all I want."

Josef rook her by the hand, and opened the door to the bedroom. Taking in her his arms, he began to kiss her again, as he shut the door softly behind them.

* * *

Several hours later, Sarah was awakened by the soft pattering of rain against the window. She raised herself slightly on her elbows. She felt intensely groggy and her muscles felt a little sore she didn't need anything else to know that what had passed between her and Josef was not a mere dream.

No sooner had this thought crossed her mind than she heard Josef's voice beside her. "Good morning."

She turned to the side to look at him and saw that he was lying beside her. He did not seem to have moved since exhaustion had gripped her and she sunk into a deep sleep. "Morning?" she asked, as her sense of time had become somewhat muddled during the night. "What time is it?"

"Almost 4:30."

Sarah shook her head and leaned back down on the pillows. "I'm usually such a light sleeper. This is unlike me."

"You did a few things that probably could be considered to be unlike you."

Sarah sat up and touched his face, softly. "I don't regret it." she blushed, a little and looked down. "I don't have much experience. I actually wasn't sure of all the steps until tonight. This was my first time."

"I could tell. But, I must say, you performed quite well." Sarah suddenly started laughing. "What?"

"I just think that this is the strangest conversation that I have ever had." She said, still laughing.

Josef grinned. He was glad to see that Sarah had no regrets, and that it had left her with no ill effects. "I am glad that you find the memory so humorous." He brushed aside her hair, revealing the two faint bite marks on her neck. He drew her closer to him and kissed them lightly. "I hope that I didn't hurt you. I didn't plan on doing it. But I lost control of myself for a moment."

Sarah could not stop herself shuddering at the memory. "I can promise you, Josef that was unlike anything I have ever felt. You don't have anything to be sorry for." She looked up at him, "What about you? You know how I feel. Did you feel anything?"

Josef's smiled was soft in the low light of the bedroom, and his eyes were perfectly sincere. "Sarah, I've never passed a night like the one that I shared with you. I suppose that I don't have to tell you that you aren't my first."

"I don't hold that against you. You've been alive over 150 years longer than I am. I shouldn't expect you to have like a saint."

"Well, that's certainly comforting."

"I just never want to hear the details." She added.

"You won't, don't worry. I'll just say that there have been others, and I won't say that I haven't enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh in past centuries. But something passed between us tonight beyond the purely physical. I can't begin to describe how you made me feel. You answered my deepest desires. You made me complete for the first time."

Sarah had not known that she could so deeply touch another person, especially one like Josef who had known and experienced so much. "The only thing that I think should be answered now is, where do we go from here?"

"You once told me that we only had to plan for tomorrow, but now things have changed. You told me a few weeks ago, that you had made your choice. I think that I still need a little more time. But after tonight, I have to consider that maybe we're not as different as I at first thought."

Sarah nodded, silently accepting this. The act of turning her was a question that Josef still would struggle with. And after what he had told her of how turnings could go wrong. She did understand a little better what he would go through. "Thank you, Josef."

"No, thank you. Now, you need to get some more rest."

Sarah lay back on the pillows, and Josef put his arms around her. "I'll be here, watching over you, Sarah, for as long as you need me."

* * *

Again, please be kind in your reviews, but I always look forward to seeing what people say. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner. I can guarantee that it will probably be less of a headache for me.

Next chapter: Josef receives a visit from an unexpected member of the family; and we get a sense that time's hour glass is running short.


	23. Time's Hourglass

Time's Hourglass:

Over the course of the next few weeks, Josef saw very little of Sarah. Josef knew that it was best; both of them probably needed some time apart. However, one day, Josef would be visited by someone who would give him a clearer picture of what was going on.

During a late afternoon towards the end of March, when he was working, he kept getting calls from the outer office that there was a woman there to see him, a woman who was not one of his regular freshies and so he at first told his secretary to tell the human to leave. But, she would not be so easily dissuaded. For a quarter of an hour, the calls that she was still there and waiting for him kept on coming. He was starting to become impatient when it was mentioned that her name was Louise Parker. The name caught Josef's attention. He couldn't imagine why Sarah's cousin would have occasion to visit him, but he knew that it could only be for something important. He gave his permission for her to come up and told his assistants to leave him.

When Louise Parker was shown into the room, Josef was prepared to meet her. "Mrs. Parker, may I ask to what I owe this pleasure?"

"Mr. Fitzgerald, I shall not apologize for intruding upon you like this, because I cannot be sorry about it. I have an urgent matter to speak with you about, and I would not be turned away."

Josef knew that Louise was persistent. When she wanted to know something, she wouldn't back down. Sarah had obviously inherited that little character trait. That being the case, he knew that he would be a fool not to listen to her. "What would you want to speak to me about?"

"It's about Sarah."

Josef did not know whether to be nervous or elated. Louise had struck him as being acutely observant. Who knew what she may have found out? He invited her to sit down. "What do you have to say to Sarah?"

"First, I need to tell you something, about my past. Have you ever heard of my late husband, Thomas Parker?"

"Yes, by report, at least."

"He was not always the successful businessman that everyone remembers him as. There was a time when he was really struggling to get himself off the ground. That was when I first met him. But, within a short time of my meeting him, I knew that I loved him. I was 18, he was 28. People said that it couldn't be love, but it was. We… ran off together because neither of our families would approve of the match. We even lived together for a time before we actually married. Eventually, Thomas' business took off and we were welcomed back into society with open arms. We enjoyed many happy years together, but the two years ago, he was killed in a car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. It was hard at first, but I have decided that I can't spend the rest of my life pinning."

"You will forgive me, Mrs. Parker, but I am having difficult understanding what this has to do with me. What do you have to say?"

"It has to do with you, Mr. Fitzgerald, because I can see Sarah making the same choices that I did. I am not trying to stop her, as yet, for what came of my life was good. However, I had no one to council me, no one to look after me. Sarah does. What is more, I am the closest friend that she has. I just need to know that she is making the right choice."

"And what do you want?"

Louise's gaze was steady and her voice was firm. "The truth, Mr. Fitzgerald. I want nothing more, but I will accept nothing less."

Josef looked down, a little unsure of what to say. Only Sarah or Louise could have this effect on him. "Mrs. Parker, I don't know all that Sarah has told you."

"She has not told me anything. I just know. It is a woman's prerogative. I am inclined t think well of you, Mr. Fitzgerald, but I need to know that you are not simply playing with her. Do you actually love her?"

Josef shook his head. "I a not playing with her in the slightest; I love her, Mrs. Parker. I would never allow any harm to come to her that I can prevent. I can't begin to put into words what it is that I feel for her, but I feel like she had become part of me. I promise you that you have nothing to fear from me."

Louise stared long and hard at Josef, as if trying to sense if there were any falsehood to his statement, but there was none that she could see. "Sarah is young, Mr. Fitzgerald, but I am sure you have seen that she is older than her years. Her father would prefer to think of her as the innocent girl that he knew all of those years ago. Her relationship with him had been strained over the lost few years. I think you have been the first that has treated her as a grown woman in a very long time. It is something that I would hate to see her lose."

"She won't lose it. Perhaps you can't really blame Mr. Whitley; it was the way that he was raised."

"Yes, that may be. But the times are changing."

"Times are always changing, aren't they, Mrs. Parker?" said Josef, wondering how Louise would react if she knew just how much change he had been witness, too.

"But this century more than most. I don't think Sarah would have it in her to become what he father considers to be ideal."

"I don't think so, either."

Louise rose to her feet and said, "Which is why I am glad that she has you. You have convinced me, Mr. Fitzgerald. I shall take up no more of your time. Thank you for answering me honestly."

"I only want the best for Sarah, I promise you."

"Yes, I can see that." She moved to the door, but before she left, she turned and back once more and said, "The thing that I will say is that the figure is up for you to decide. I knew that I never would be happy with anyone else when I met Thomas. I believe that you and Sarah have the same thing. Such a gift doesn't come along every day, Mr. Fitzgerald. I would suggest that you take it."

With that, she left him. He was beginning to sense that it was time he considered what he wanted out of eternity. He was starting to run out of time to make his decision. But little could he have known what was coming. Fate had decided to deal him a blow and show him just how easily Sarah could be forever ripped out of his life.

* * *

Across town, in the home of one of Henry Reedston's friends, a plan was about to be hatched.

Henry Reedston out of spirits. To be quite frank, he had been out of spirits for quite some time. It wasn't that he was said or angry all the time. Indeed, he could often be quite gay and carefree. However, every so often, some random circumstance would set him off, such as a dark-haired girl with laughing eyes, or a passing notice of an innocent laugh. Such things would cause his eyes to darken considerably and a dangerous expression would enter his face. When such times came, even the members of his cohorts knew to give him a wide berth.

It all stemmed from Sarah Whitley. He could not get her out of his head, nor the fact she had turned him down and humiliated him. He hated her now almost as much as he desired her. He had forgotten just what the difference was between lust and loathing.

Frank was the only one how could mention Sarah's name without getting clobbered. And tonight, he wanted to try and make his friend see sense.

Henry was sitting apart from the rest of his friends, nursing a strong vodka, his third that evening. He had not, as yet, proved to be dangerous, but Frank Carter was aware that could change very quickly. Frank sat down beside Henry. "Henry, look, you are taking this whole thing with Whitley's daughter far too seriously. She's beyond your reach now, you need to forget her."

"I can't forget her." said Henry, "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to know that there is a woman out there whose affection I cannot move?"

"Henry, you cannot allow one failed conquest to destroy you like this."

"It is more than the fact that she had rejected me, it's that she's done so with no thought whatsoever of what her father or anyone else might say. She has such a conceited idea of her opinion that she won't even listen to him. Now, she actually thinks that she knows what is best for her. Independence is a dangerous thing for a woman to have too possess. If I could just get her in my clutches once, she wouldn't be able to escape."

"If Whitley is so desperate to have Sarah back in his house, why doesn't he just take her?"

"Oh, Whitley loves his precious little angel to much to force her to do anything against her will. He still wants out marriage to go forward. He still thinks that I am pinning with love for her, that I have not looked at another woman since. He does not blame her for any of it. He thinks that she is being manipulated and exploited by this Charles Fitzgerald."

"Fitzgerald? I know that name."

"Well, of course, you should. He's one of the richest men in New York, and he is also a notorious ladies man, if the rumors are anything to be believed. He's not that much different from me. Now, I ask you, what does she see in him she can't object to, but she finds me repulsive?"

"Is that what this is really about, Henry? That Fitzgerald is now with Sarah?"

"All of it!" cried Henry, losing control and forgetting to keep his voice low. "It all disgusts me! Sarah should have been mine from the start. And now she is slavishly devoted to that upstart. Sarah Whitley, in love with Charles Fitzgerald; Can you believe it?"

A drunken laugh suddenly interrupted their conversation. They both turned to the short, rather slight figure of Clarence Vortigern, by far the most vapid and empty-headed of the group. He was either preaching restraint like a puritan, or could be accused of being the most open to temptation of any of them. This evening he seemed to have yielded to the voice of temptation. He was so drunk that he could hardly drink. He had wandered over to the two of them unmindful of the fact that he was most likely gambling with his life. He had caught Henry's outburst, and that was what had started him laughing. Henry turned to Clarence, his blue eyes flaming. "What's so funny, you fool?" he spat.

"Just Fitzgerald and Sarah Whitley." Said Clarence, who could hardly speak he was still laughing so hard. "Do you know her father thinks her so innocent, so unspoiled. If he only knew what I knew, that though would soon vanish."

"What do you know?" growled Henry.

"Why that the two of them are coupled. I have a rather friendly relationship with a woman who works at his townhouse. Apparently innocent Sarah spent the night there a few weeks ago."

Frank, who could see that Henry was growing dangerous, tried to laugh it off. "You must have heard wrong, Clarence. You know how many women Charles Fitzgerald entertains."

"Oh, not since he's met Miss Whitley. He won't look at another woman now." He laughed again, as if enjoying some sort of private joke. "Only wonder what must have passed between them, eh? Miss Whitley is not so innocent now. Her virgin know it broken, the rose is tinted."

That was too much for Henry. He strode over to Clarence and grasped him by the throat, shoving him against the wall. Clarence slumped, visibly dazed. "Get out of here, you slop-mouthed idiot!" he growled, coldly, shaking with rage which, even in his near drunken stupor, caused her fear to blossom in Clarence's face. And he quickly slinked away and out of sight.

Frank saw that he needed to control Henry before he did something that he would regret. "Henry, calm down. She's spoiled goods now; she's not worth your concern."

Henry turned to Frank with smoldering eyes and said, in a voice that was tight with anger. "I want her, Frank! I will make her pay. I don't care how it's done or what is done to make it happen, but I promise you, I will make it Sarah Whitley pay!"

* * *

Hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. We are speeding towards the conclusion and I hope that everyone likes the last few twists and turns along the way. Needless to say, the ending might be a little unexpected. But until then, please read and review.

Next chapter: Every relationship has a turning point, an event that changes it's course forever. For Josef and Sarah, that time is about to come, when an old enemy threatens their happiness, and Josef is forced to resort to drastic measures in order to save Sarah's life.


	24. Turning Point

Turning Point:

_April 1955_

Spring had at last come to New York. The days were growing longer and the air was becoming warmer. Fresh green leaves and the first flowers of the season were starting to appear. As the days passed by, Sarah could hardly believe that it had been almost a year since she had first laid eyes on Josef. How much her life had changed in the course of a year. There had been sacrifices and difficulties, but she knew that she didn't regret any of it. Josef was her whole life now, and that was the way that she wanted it to stay.

And the past week, she had begun to think that they were approaching a turning point. Ever since she had spent the night with Josef, she had been wondering just where their relationship was going. Josef had given hints lately that he was close to making a decision and tonight, he had said that he would have something important to tell her. Tonight, she believed that she would find out the answer. She had fleetingly wondered if he might be telling her that he was leaving her. If that were the case, she would… well, to tell the truth, she wasn't sure (but she certainly would not be going back to her father. She had tasted independence, and found it to be to intoxicating to let go of. But she had forced herself to not think of that possibility, and wait for what the evening brought.

She had been getting sketches of the new growth of the flowers in one of New York's many parks. Josef would be picking her up. As she walked the along the sidewalk, she didn't notice how low the light was becoming. The days may have been getting longer, but New York was still a dangerous place at duck for a woman on her own. Sarah was not aware that she was being stalked until it was too late.

Two men suddenly appeared in her path, blocking her way. Sarah stopped, stared at the two men and looked behind her, only to see that there were two more behind her. She looked from one group to the other, neither of them moved or spoke. She couldn't see their faces, only black voids where the shadows fell on them.

Sarah was beginning to feel uneasy. Who were these men? What was going on? But, then she heard a voice off to her left that confirmed her worst fear. "Well, Miss whitely, what a pleasant surprise."

Sarah's blood ran cold when she saw Henry Reedston step out from the shadows and walk up to her. The handsome face had twisted itself into a look of intense satisfaction and chilling satisfaction. He same up to her and said, "You should have listened to me the first time, Sarah. It wouldn't have come to this if you had married me. Instead, you flung yourself at that fool Fitzgerald." His hand reached up and held her by the chin. Sarah flinched at his touch, as if his hand were nothing more than a rotting bone in the moonlight. "Now, you are nothing more than a soiled woman."

Sarah jerked away from his grasp, trying to cover her fear with a show of courage. "What I am is of no concern to you, Henry Reedston. But in my opinion and in the man who loves me, I am worth more than you could ever buy."

Henry's eyes flashed and he slapped her hard across the face. Sarah fell heavily, scraping the skin off of her palms and her cheek burning from the impact. Henry knelt down and stared at her in contempt. "Since when is a woman's opinion or idea of herself worth anything to what she is really worth?"

"If you have such a low opinion of me, why are you even bothering?"

"I don't like losing Sarah." growled Henry, as he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her roughly up. "And you're going to find that out. You've held me up to abuse and ridicule. Now, you are going to feel just what that feels like." He turned to his gang, "Come on, boys, let's have some fun teaching this little thing how to properly behave."

Rough laughter greeted this statement as Henry gripped Sarah by the shoulders and began dragging her away into the darkness. Sarah tried to struggle, but it was in vain. She knew that trying to run or calling for help was useless. She was trapped.

* * *

No more than five minutes later, the smooth hum of an engine broke the eerie silence and a pair of headlights sliced through the darkness. Josef couldn't see Sarah standing on the sidewalk waiting for him. Seeing as the light was getting darker, he decided to park along the curb and try to find her. As fate would have it, he parked at the very spot where Sarah had been attacked.

Josef had told Sarah many things about the special abilities that vampires possessed. One of those powers was the ability to smell the past. All that they needed was a stray whiff and they could tell what had happened at a certain place over the course of several hours. And because of the bond which Josef shared with Sarah, would make the wave of such recent event almost overpowered.

From the moment he stepped from the car onto the sidewalk, he was assaulted by images of what had just happened. He saw Sarah cornered and corralled by Henry and his cohorts, he could sense her fear and panic and the anticipation which Henry and his friends, and he could smell her blood. Kneeling down, he saw the faint traces of her blood on the sidewalk where she had fallen. It was only a superficial wound, hardly anything at all that was life threatening. But, it was enough. Josef suddenly realized that he was close to losing her, an eternity without Sarah. It was an almost inverse reaction of the very first time that he had ever seen Sarah: a life-changing, blinding moment of realization that went beyond instinct or thought. Sarah had become his life, he didn't want to go back to the way he had been before, he didn't want to be alone again.

He had to save her, nothing else mattered. Only one thing did: keeping her alive.

He set off. He was merely a blur of shadow in the gathering gloom. He didn't care who might see him, he had to find her before it was too late. Her scent, mingled with those of Henry Reedston and his cohorts, was recent and easy to follow. He knew that they couldn't have gone far with her already. Josef knew all to well what happened to those women who were dragged off by groups of men, they almost never survived. That would not happen to Sarah.

He finally found them, in one of the more isolated sections of the park. They her surrounded her, pushing back and forth between them, laughing and calling obscene names. They were already trying to force her to shed her clothing. It was all too easy to know what was coming next.

Josef had to restrain himself from charging into the middle of them and killing them all. In fact, he felt his fangs burning to descend and a deep growl rumble up from his throat. He tried to keep in control. There was still a chance he could get out of this without having to resort to violence. However, he knew that if they met him with aggression, he would not be able to defend himself.

He made his way down to them, silent, stalking, a predator that was in complete control. The closer he came, the better he was able to hear just what they were saying. Henry had both of her arms pinned behind her, and despite her struggles, there was no chance of her escaping.

However, before any of them could make a move, Josef's cold voice was heard. "Reedston, let her go."

All eyes turned to see Josef Kostan stride boldly into the center of the group. He did not seem to be in the least fazedby the fact that he was outnumbered. In fact, one could almost think that he believed himself to be in complete control of the situation. If Henry or any of the others had in fact been aware that they were facing a vampire, they would have quickly come to the conclusion that any power they had now no longer existed.

But they did not know this. All they could see was one man against five, one man who in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Henry and the rest seemed surprised for a moment by Josef's sudden appearance. But that soon passed, replaced by contempt and arrogance. Henry laughed and held Sarah harder. "Well, isn't this touching? The pimp has come to collect the lady of the evening. Sorry, Fitzgerald, you'll have to move along. Her attentions are already engaged for the evening."

Josef tensed. He tried to keep his voice calm. "I won't waste me time trading insults with you, Reedston. Give Sarah to me and I'll leave you alive."

This got a laugh out of the rest, because Josef certainly wouldn't have been able to kill Henry, at least, if he had been human.

Once the laughter died down, Henry spoke again. "You want her, Fitzgerald? You're going to have to come and take her."

"You want to fight? Fine, if that's what you want. I gave you the easy way out. Remember that so you don't hold any bodily harm you'll receive against me."

Henry scoffed. "Don't you have eyes, Fitzgerald? There are five of us and only one of you."

Josef did not care about this in the slightest. He merely continued to stare at Henry, his eyes quietly murderous and his voice grown low and dangerous. "Than go and get four or five more and we'll make it a fair fight."

Henry merely shook his head in pitying contempt. "Sorry to say that you already have had a fair chance. The best we win sometimes, Fitzgerald, is to simply cheat."

Sarah had remained silent during this exchange, knowing that nothing she said would help Josef. But then she saw that one of Henry's friends was sneaking up Josef, taking advantage of his distraction, and when she saw the flash of a switchblade in the light of the moon, she unthinkingly screamed, "Josef, look out!"

Henry clapped a hand over her mouth and hissed, "Be quiet, you little fool!" Then, he ordered, "Do it, Frank!"

Frank had come up directly behind Josef and knew that he would be getting no other chance. He raised the switchblade and plunged it into Josef's side.

Josef had only time to curse himself mentally for allowing his guard to slip. As the blade pierced his side, hot agony swept through him. Had he been human, the blade would have pierced his left lung and he would have been dead within a few seconds. And for just split second, it dazed him just enough to make Henry think that he had at last succeeded in destroying his rival. He hissed in Sarah's ear as he forced her to look, "You're going to watch him die before I am done with you."

But, little could Henry or Frank or any of the other men have known that they had just committed their worst and last mistake.

Vampires are not immune to pain, but any wounds they receive very quickly heal. However, Frank had succeeded in drawing blood, and when the scent caught Josef's nostrils, his control broke. His fangs distended, his eyes blazed with silver fire and his skin grew pale white. A deep growl rumbled up from his chest, and he focused his deadly gaze on Henry Reedston.

All but Sarah saw that frightening, inhuman face and immediately felt their bravado vanish. For all their posturing and bragging, Henry and his companions were little better than cowards and Henry was the greatest coward of them all. When confronted with a person who could meet them on their own terms, and win, then all of the fight went out of them. And in Josef, they were facing their worst nightmare.

Blind terror rooted them to the spot for a few seconds, but by this time, Josef had recovered. His shot out and grabbed Frank's wrist, which was still clutching the handle of the switchblade. Letting out a bone-chilling roar, Josef pulled the knife from his body. Frank tried to struggle loose, but Josef's grip was like a vice, and escape was impossible. He forced Frank's arm back, bending it at an unnatural angle. There was a sickening crunch of bone and Frank let out a strangled scream. Josef grabbed Frank by the neck, forcing the blade to now enter Frank, his hand still clasping the knife. Frank fell to the ground, dead.

Josef turned to scorch the rest of the group with his pale eyes. Whatever fight may have been left in them was now effectively shattered. They were starting to back away, even Henry, though he still was holding onto Sarah, didn't seem nearly half as cocky as he once had.

Josef would not be satisfied with just one death. His sense of justice was simple: an eye for eye, blood would have blood.

With a snarling roar, he lounged at them. There may have been four of them, but all of them together would not have been a match for the centuries old vampire. Josef was fast and deadly as a striking snake. It didn't take five minutes for Josef to catch each of them and dispatch with a quick twist of the neck.

He had not touched Henry yet, but only because he was saving the worst for him. As the crumpled bodies fell to the ground, Henry had grown paler and paler. His grip on Sarah's arms slackened and by the time all his companions were dead, he had let go of Sarah, pushing to the ground in his panic to get away. But Josef was not about to let him leave. He shot after Henry, like a bullet from a gun, and before Henry had gotten 100 yards, Josef had leapt up and over Henry, stopping him in his tracks.

Henry stared at Josef's alien face with undisguised terror. "What are you?" He managed to choke out.

Josef did not even deign to answer. He kept stalking forward, his eyes glowing in the dusk that was nearing darkness. There was no way that Henry could outrun Josef now. The only chance that he had was to fight his way out. Panicked as he was, however, even that chance was slight. He tried to throw a wild punch, but the Josef dodged it all too easily. Growling with cold fury, Josef began beating Henry mercilessly with his fists. Again and again, Josef struck him, wanting nothing more than to beat the life from him. The crunching of bone and the pained screams of Henry went unheeded.

Under such a merciless pounding, it was not long before Josef had drawn blood. It was enough to send him into a frenzy. And the desire suddenly became uppermost in his mind that Henry was going to die in the most terrible way imaginable. He threw Henry to the ground, with such force that Henry landed several feet away. He groaned in agony; several of his ribs were cracked and bruised, his noise was broken and there were other pains that were to numerous to count. But he didn't have time to focus on his terrible his pains were. For looming out of the darkness, was Josef, looking like a devil risen out of hell. Henry couldn't run, he couldn't move. His entire body had become frozen by terror. Josef knelt down and gripped the shoulder and his throat. "You're never going to touch her again." He growled, his voice cold, dark and menacing, a promise of death.

He tried to choke out his answer, but his words were unintelligible. "Not good enough." Josef snarled, his voice a slinking, dangerous whisper.

He suddenly reared back, like a snake preparing to strike its victim, as he prepared to drain the blood from his body. Henry let out a strangled squeal.

But at the very last instant, Josef, through his nearly blinding bloodlust heard her voice. "Josef, no."

He had completely forgotten about Sarah. And only she would have been able to stop him from feeding at that moment. She had managed to get under her feet, and had scrambled over to him. She was trembling, but she still bravely reached out a hand and touched Josef on the shoulder. "Josef, no. he's not worth the effort."

"But he tried to hurt you. He almost-" He stopped, unable to finished the one terrifying thought; he almost took you away from me.

Josef's eyes were still icy and his fangs still visible. He did not seem very willing to relinquish his prey so easily. Sarah knew there was still a chance that Josef could be dangerous. But she trusted him. "Don't taint us with his blood." She whispered, softly.

A long, deadly pause, a pause wherein Henry Reedston's life hung in the balance. Finally, Josef growled and released Henry. Henry could not disguise his relief. He scrambled away, trying to rise to his feet so that he could get away from this horrible nightmare. But before he could do so, Sarah's voice stopped him. "Henry Reedston," He had never heard that tone in a woman before: a tone of commanding presence which was impossible to ignore. He had thought that only men of the very highest caliber could give off such an impression. "You owe me your life. Don't you ever, ever reveal to anyone what you saw tonight. If one word of this gets out, I will know that it was you. And you will be dead."

Henry found himself frightened of a woman for the first time in his life. There was no doubt that Sarah Whitley was now in control, and the threat was no idle one. Josef, behind, let out another low growl for emphasis. Thoroughly cowed, Henry nodded and mumbled. "I won't. I won't." For the first time, it ws a promise that he intended to keep. He never wanted to relive this night in any way.

"Get out of here." Said Sarah, "Never let me see your face again."

Despite his injuries, Henry, aided by sheer fear and adrenaline managed to get to his feet and stumble haltingly into the darkness. It was the last time that he would ever see either Sarah Whitley or the person that he knew as Charles Fitzgerald. For the rest of his life, he only ever endeavored to forget that they had ever existed in the first place.

Josef had to restrain himself from running after Henry and ripping his head off. But the presence of Sarah kept him controlled. When he ws gone, Sarah turned to him and seeing that he was still a vampire, came forward and said, "Josef?"

Josef shied away from her. "Sarah, don't touch me. Just leave me be for awhile." He still wasn't in control of himself. He went off a few steps, his back to her. Sarah saw him take several deep breaths, his fists clenched and his body taunt. She waited, unsure what she should do. At last, he turned back to her and she saw that his face was once more human, though a dark thundercloud still hung his eyes.

He wasted no time, but came forward and took her by the arm and began leading her away from the bodies. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"What about-" Sarah didn't particularly like looking at the twisted bodies that Josef had so effectively dispatched.

"Don't worry. I know someone who will take care it and leave no traces behind. For right now, I need to get you to safety. I'm not going to let you out of my sight tonight."

* * *

This was really the beginning of the end for Immortal Horizons. We are almost nearing the conclusion. But will the conclusion of this story be the same as in the show, or could fate maybe deal a kinder blow to Josef and Sarah? Remember that as these last chapters are posted. For now, please read and review.

Next chapter: Josef at last makes his decision, and offers Sarah the greatest gift he can give: eternity.


	25. From Here to Eternity

From Here to Eternity:

The car ride to Josef's house at 301 Waverly Place understandably took place in more or less total silence. Josef was tight-lipped and stiff, and Sarah needed time to process all that had happened. They didn't say a word to each other until they were inside the house, only then did Josef seem to relax. He locked the door, turned to her and said, "You'll be safe here for tonight. I don't know what will happen tomorrow."

"What do you mean tomorrow?"

Josef hesitated slightly, before finally saying, in an abrupt and poorly disguised attempt of changing the subject, "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"There's some food in the kitchen. It's nothing fancy, but it will be good for you to try and eat something."

"But-"

"I have to make a call. Please, Sarah, just let me alone for fifteen minutes. Meet me in the living room when your finished." He did not wait for a reply, but disappeared down the hall. Sarah was left on her own, with a lot of questions buzzing in her mind.

Josef had a good sense of timing. Exactly fifteen minutes later, he came into the living room. Sarah was there, sitting on the couch, staring out the window. "Since when do you of all people keep food in the house?" She inquired.

"Since the last time you stayed here; I decided it might be a good idea to have something just in case." he went over and sat down beside her. He seemed to have calmed down a little, though he still seemed tense. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

She nodded. "A little shaken up, but I think I'll be fine in a few days." She stared at him for a moment, before asking softly, "Josef, what's the matter? You seem tense, like your waiting for something to happen but you don't know when it will come."

Josef looked down at his hands, unable to answer for a moment before he finally admitted, "I made a terrible error tonight, Sarah. I may have exposed myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost control. I let my vampirism show. And I killed four people and severely injured another person."

"I don't think Henry will want to tell anyone what happened tonight."

"No, he won't." agreed Josef, "But it's not Henry that I'm worried about. Those cohorts of his weren't just some thugs. They were sons of wealthy families and their disappearances will be questioned, especially when their bodies cannot be found."

"How will their bodies not be found?"

"The Cleaners. Vampire communities have them to discard bodies and keep the peace. They're sort of the police forces of the vampire world. They work to make sure that our secrecy is maintained, that the balance is kept. I had to call them to remove the bodies. By morning, there will be no sign of what happened."

"Then I don't understand. Even if questions are asked, how could anything be traced back to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe none of it will. But then again, you never know. I've had a lot of close calls over the centuries."

"What will happen if something can be followed to you?" Sarah felt slightly uneasy, for she felt there could be only one answer to that question, and it was an answer that she dreaded.

"I don't know yet. I'm not going to make any plans until I get the feel of things tomorrow."

He had not exactly answered her question. But, she almost preferred this answer, vague though it was, to a direct declaration that he was leaving.

He was still looking at her and he finally asked the question which had been bothering him. "Sarah, do you hate me for what I did?"

"I don't think that I could ever hate you." She said, quietly. "I know that you were trying to protect me. I don't think that you went in doing something so drastic."

"I wanted too." muttered Josef.

"Perhaps, but you still gave them a chance to walk away. They chose not to take it and they made the first move. They brought it upon themselves."

"If that is the case, then why did you stop me from killing Henry?"

Sarah opened her mouth, for a moment, she was unsure what to say. "I don't know." She honestly admitted, "Maybe because I thought that he wasn't worth the effort. Maybe it's because I wanted him to live a long life alone with his cowardice. I don't know, it's complicated."

"Perhaps it's for the best." Said Josef, "Henry Reedston's death would have been far to public. Either way, it's over. And I think that you need to get some sleep."

"Wait, there is one thing that I wanted to ask."

"What is it?"

"I, um, don't really know how to ask this. But, I would like you to feed from me again."

Josef looked at her in honest surprise. It was a request that she had never made of her own accord, though she had always joined in it of her own free will. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"I just want to feel some sort of connection with you after what happened tonight. When you drink my blood, however morbid it may sound, it makes me feel close to you." She paused, and smiled a little. "That sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Josef returned the smile. "No, it doesn't sound silly at all."

He came towards her and took her hand. He brought her wrist up to his moth and bit into her skin. The fears, the anxieties, all the things that seemed to stand between them vanished in that moment for Sarah. As Josef drank from her, though she still felt that light headed happiness, she felt also that he was giving her something. Even as he drank from her, she felt his love for her flowing back into her. Their connection was deep, and she felt it most intense now. It gave her strength and hope.

Josef removed his mouth after a few seconds. He kissed her wrist and turned his head to steal a glance at her. She had her eyes closed and she seemed perfectly serene. Seeing her made Josef feel an immense wave of love wash over him. In that instant, all of his doubts about the future vanished, and he knew exactly what it was that he wanted and needed. But not here, not tonight. He would tell her, ask her when the conditions were right. He decided to wait for the morning, when everything regarding his future and now hers, would be decided.

* * *

Josef was gone the following morning. Sarah had rested well from the previous night's experience, and she didn't think that she had suffered any ill effects, except for a bad memory. The hours seemed endless as she waited for Josef. She was dreading what it ws that he would have to say. During the early afternoon, he returned.

"Do you have any news?" She asked him, when they had sat down in the living room.

"I do actually." Said Josef, "And I'm afraid that it's not good. Stephen Reedston paid me a visit today."

"He did? What did he say?"

"Do I really need to tell you?" The silence from Sarah was answer enough to his inquiry. "Apparently, Stephen claims that he has witnesses whom he says saw me last night. I don't if it's a bluff, but I can't take the chance."

Sarah felt a slight stab of fear when he said this. He was going to leave New York. Of course, he was, he had no choice. She did not blame him for that choice. He had to protect himself, and she would not have wanted him to stay if that was even the slightest chance that he could be exposed. But still, a part of her wished, wish so very much that he wasn't actually going to leave her.

Sarah was quiet after he said this a little too long for Josef's liking. "You know what that meant, don't you?"

Sarah nodded a troubled look on her face. "Yes, and you have to protect yourself. I know that, but still, a part of me had hoped…" She stopped, seemingly unable to complete the thought.

"Had hoped what?" prompted Josef, gently.

Sarah tried to find the words, but she couldn't. "You'd think after so long of wanting to say the words, I would leap at the chance, but I don't know how to say them now."

Josef stared at her, his eyes burning into her. It was the gaze that made her breath become short, that made her feel as if she were the only person on earth.

Josef knew that it was now or never. "Sarah," he began, "I'm about to ask you three things. Much depends on you answer them, both for your future and for me."

Sarah could feel her heart beginning to pound wildly with an unspoken hope. "What are they?"

"I need to leave New York. My identity is no longer safe here. That means, that by tonight, Charles Fitzgerald will be gone and a new man will have taken his place. What I want to know is, when I leave, would you be willing to come with me?" Sarah opened her mouth to respond immediately, but Josef held up a hand. "Don't answer yet, because it depends on the next two." He took a deep breath and said the words which he had never said to anybody else, but which he gave to Sarah with all his heart. "Sarah, you have given me so much during our relationship. I feel that we still have so much to give each other, and I don't want that to ever end." Josef had never got down on one knee to ask for anything. His pride would never have allowed him to ask for anything so humbly. But this time, he did get down on one knee. This was one time that he would have been willing to beg, and besides, it was tradition. "Sarah Whitley, I love you, and I want to give you the greatest gift that I can give. If I wanted to give you eternity, would you accept it? And if you wanted it, would you them do me the honor of marrying me?

No words could have accurately described Sarah's feelings at this moment. Let it just be said that she was happy, so happy. He wanted her, forever. He had really offered to not only turn her, but marry her at the same time. All of her deepest hopes had been answered and in her answer there could be no hesitation.

She flew into Josef's arms so quickly, that even he was a little surprised. "Yes," she cried, joyfully, "yes, and yes. To all of them, my answer is yes."

Josef, despite the fact that he sort of suspected what her answer would be, still felt a wave of relief wash over him. After all, what man could ever be truly certain in such matters, be they human or vampire?

He hugged her tightly, before kissing her deeply. "Your certain?" he said, facing her again, "You know what this means?"

"Yes, I do." but none of it matters anymore. Josef, you are the only person that I have ever wanted to be with. Besides, now that you've finally asked me, I won't let you back out of it."

"I have no intention of doing that, I can promise you. That being the case," He placed a small, velvet box in her hand, "this is yours."

Sarah took the box and opened it. The ring was simple, but beautiful and elegant, a band of exquisite silver, with a small red ruby surrounded by tiny, brilliantly cut diamonds. Sarah loved it immediately and Josef could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she liked it. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. "It suits you." He said.

"How old is this?"

"Only about two hundred years old. Don't worry; it's had no previous owner. You're the first to wear it."

"Why did you get it, then?"

"I don't know. It just sort struck me as being something special at the time, so I decided to keep it with me." he looked into her eyes. "Kind of like you."

"It's beautiful. What happens now?"

"We have to leave New York by tonight." Said Josef, "I need to tie a few loose ends here, as well as create two new identities."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want." Said Josef, who looked almost excited about the idea, despite the circumstances which were prompting this relocation.

"I've actually always wanted to see Chicago."

"Chicago it is then." Said Josef, "Is there anything that you think you will need?"

"Well, if we're going to be running from the city, avoiding the police and traveling under false identities, I hope that you don't expect me to do so with only one outfit."

Josef laughed and kissed her forehead. "Of course not. I can give Deborah a call; she can be down in a few minutes. I want you two to go to Macy's, Sax, wherever you can think of. Get whatever you think you might need, regardless of price."

"Does everything come this easily for you?" asked Sarah.

"Mostly everything. I'm still working on the weather."

Sarah found that she couldn't help but laugh. She felt a lightness about her that she had not felt in a long time. Josef loved her, he wanted to turn her. They would be together forever. That was all she wanted. Nothing else, for the moment, mattered.

"Josef, thank you. You can't know how much this means to me?"

Josef took her in his arms and leaned his forehead against hers. "Nor what it means to me. I didn't know how lonely I was until you came into my life."

"Now, you won't ever have to be alone again."

"From here to eternity." He murdered, before her kissing her once more.

* * *

I hope that this appeals to the Romantics of Moonlight fanfiction. It certainly did for me. Please read and review.

Next chapter: Sarah faces one last challenges before her future with Josef can begin, when she finds that the price for happiness can sometimes be the highest sacrifice of all.


	26. The Price

The Price:

The rest of the hours of that day seemed to pass in a blur. Sarah had never known a day to go by so quickly, and yet she felt conscious of every second. Deborah soon arrived at Josef's house and the two were off most of the afternoon, getting the essentials that every young woman needs when they about to run away with the man they love. Sarah was grateful for Deborah's presence. It helped to have someone that she could talk too about what was about to happen and what she could expect.

As they turned the corner onto the street, she gasped when she saw the car that was parked on the street. "That's my father's car."

Deborah looked where she was pointing and slowed down. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

Sarah, after a moment of considering her options, slowly shook her head. "No. I have to do this myself."

Steeling myself, she got out of her the car and shut the door. "I'll be right out here is you need me."

Sarah nodded her thanks, but her mind was already absorbed by the conflict that was about to take place. She made her way up the steps to the door. She only hesitated a split second before pushing the door open.

She found him in the living room, where only a few hours before she had Josef had proposed. She couldn't help but think how very different emotions and circumstances that took place in the same room over such a short period of time.

John got to his feet as soon as she entered. Sarah did not find the dark look in his face to be very comforting. "Father, this is a surprise."

"Is it really, Sarah? Is it really?" John's voice was grave. He came forward and stopped in front of her. "Can you imagine my surprise and my remorse when I find you here, in the home of a man who is little better than a common criminal."

Sarah stiffened and moved away. "I assume that you heard about the confrontation from Stephen Reedston?"

"Yes, he told me everything. Fitzgerald attacked Henry and his friends, unprovoked and drunk. He killed most of them; it is a miracle that Henry escaped alive. And now, I find you here, in his house. Can you imagine how that must look to me?"

"It's not what you think, father, none of it. If you would just let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you have been seduced by a murdering madman? That you gave up everything, your family, your reputation, a respectable marriage, all for what? For him?" John went over to his daughter and took her by the shoulders. "That's why I came today, Sarah, to take you home, away from here. You'll be safe once your home and I won't ever allude to this again."

Sarah jerked out of her father's grasp. "I'm not going anywhere, father. I'm staying right here."

John looked at Sarah in horror. "Sarah, how can you say that? Can you not see at last what sort of man Fitzgerald is? He nearly killed Henry. How can you not be sure that he will do the same thing in the very near future to you?"

The accusation that Josef was completely guilty and Henry totally innocent was to much for Sarah. "Charles has done nothing but protect me. It was Henry and his friends who instigated the fight. Father, Henry and his friends attacked me. They were going to rape me, kill me too, I have no doubt. Charles saved me. Did your "old friend" even mention that part of the story? Did you even stop and think got a moment that there was another side of the story, or did you merely believe the version that you wanted to hear?"

The bold challenge momentarily robbed John of his speech. He could only stare at Sarah in shock. He did know how to respond. She had struck a chord, and he suddenly found that he did not know what was true and what was not. Had he merely believed the report because Stephen was his friend and he disliked Charles Fitzgerald, or had he wanted to believe it because he had hoped that it would be enough to convince Sarah to come back home? For in the end, that was all that he really wanted, for his Sarah to come home.

Slowly, all his anger began to disappear, replaced by a look of such broken sadness that Sarah, despite her resolve, made her almost hesitate. "Sarah, please, come home. You don't have to marry Henry; I won't ever mention his name again. But, please, come back. That's all I ask. There is still a chance that everything can be as it once was. We can be happy again."

Sarah was silent for a moment, struggling to keep her voice from breaking. This was harder that she had ever thought it would be. She had never thought that the price of being with Josef would be this high or this difficult to pay. But, in the end, between her past and her future, there could be only one choice. "You may be willing to live as we once did, father, but I don't think that I can." She slowly raised her hand and showed him the ring which Josef had given her. "Charles and I," she said, softly, "are engaged."

As the weight of this statement sunk in, John's face grew more and more appalled. "Sarah what has this man done to you? What had he stolen from you?"

"He has taken nothing but what was most willingly given."

The implications were clear and in that moment, John Whitley saw that his daughter was truly lost to him, for he at last saw that she was speaking the truth. There always comes a time for every father, when they look up and see that their little child is now a woman, and must be allowed to go her own way. Such a moment is always bittersweet. For John, it brought only pain. Perhaps, he remembered all of the times that they had shared, but more importantly, everything he had wasted, because of his pride. And right now, it was that same pride which made him incapable of admitting that he had been wrong, and attempting a reconciliation. He simply could not accept, ever as he saw, that Sarah was now beyond his influence.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice breaking, "What happened to my little Sarah?"

Sarah hated the pain that she was causing him, but it had to be done. "She grew up."

In those three words was a finality that even John could not deny.

A long, painful moment of silence followed, before Sarah said, "We clearly have nothing more to say to each other. I suggest that you leave."

John looked one last time at Sarah, helpless to do anything else to convince her. Unable to stay any longer, he pushed past her and was gone without another word.

Sarah's tears did not start to fall until he was gone. She had been strong for the entire interview, clearly showing her father that she had made up her mind. But there is only so much that a heart could take; Sarah had effectively severed all ties with her father and she knew there was a good chance that she would never see him again. Such a prospect was difficult enough, but what made it even more so was that she still knew that she loved her father and that she would until the day he died and beyond. And he still loved her. She had done the right thing, but that did not make it any easier.

* * *

A few hours later, Josef returned. He had been busy making arrangements, so that the relocation to Chicago would be as smooth as possible. He had returned to the townhouse to see if there was any last minute details that Sarah needed help with. Imagine his surprise when he was met by Deborah, who had told him that John Whitley had been to the house and the conversation he had had with Sarah. He had left her very upset.

Immediately Josef had decided that everything else in the world could wait and went upstairs to try and give her what comfort he could.

The door to the bedroom was open and he could see that she was packing. He felt the sadness coming of her. There was nothing else, no shame, no despair, merely sadness.

She stopped packing after a few seconds, as if sensing his presence. "Deborah told you, didn't she?"

"Yes." He came forward and out his arms around her waist. "Is there anything I can do?"

Sarah sighed deeply and leaned her head back against his chest. "Just be there, Josef. That's the best thing you can do for me." She was silent for a moment, before finally asking. "How did you deal with the pain of leaving your family and Kattrin?"

"The first few years are really the hardest. Everyone you have ever known or loved thinks that you're dead and everything seems to remind you of them. But, after awhile, as the years pass, the memories tend to subside, and slowly, you find that you're not remembering them as much. Sometimes, they disappear completely. But there are times, when even the smallest thing can remind you of someone close to you. Then, you feel the pain all over again. The truth is that you never really get over it." he paused for a moment, then asked, "Are you sure that this is still what you want?"

Sarah's answer came without hesitation. "Yes, it is." For better or worse, regardless of price, Josef was Sarah's destiny. He had been since the moment they had met. And as painful as it was, she knew that she would never be happy if that were ever change.


	27. The Last Entry

The Last Entry:

Sarah found her diary in the satchel that she had had with her the night that Henry had attacked her, an event that now seemed to belong to another age. She had quite forgotten that she had had it with her.

She looked back over the entries of the past year and saw from the first to last, how much she had changed, and how much Josef had come to mean in her life. She realized that the diary was only one part of their story, it would continue on long into the future, but this particular part of it was about to come to an end.

It was only on an impulse really. She found herself beginning to think that maybe if they could just read it, they would understand a little what she shared with Josef. Would it make the separation easier? Perhaps, perhaps not. It ws certainly worth a try. She knew that they might find out Josef's secret, but she didn't there would be any danger in that. Chances were, even if they did believe it, she would be far away and under a different name. They would not be able to find her or Josef.

Looking at their story, she saw that there was no clear ending, no clear statement of what he future would be. She decided that there had to be, so that there could be no doubt that she had made her choice freely.

"_It doesn't matter to me what he is. _

_I love him. I want to be with him even though he tells me it's impossible. I know our lov_e _can overcome any obstacle._

_I want to turn me into what he is. He says it's dangerous, but I don't care. I'm not afraid. It's the only way we can together forever. _

_I'm ready."_

Sarah knew that would be the last entry in this diary. This part of the story was over. But a new one had only just begun.

No sooner had she closed the diary, then she heard Josef's voice calling her from the floor below. Tucking the diary away, she hurried down the steps and found Josef in the living room, holding the phone out to her. "It's your mother." He said.

"My mother?" repeated Sarah, as she took the phone, "What does she want?"

"I don't know. She wants to talk to you. Do you want me to leave?"

"It won't make much difference. You'll overhear anyway." She held the phone to her ear and said, a little uncertainly, "Mother?" After the conflict she had had with her father, she wasn't sure what attitude her mother would be in.

The request she received was not hat she had expected. She stood there and listened, giving short, one-word answers. Josef stood by, watching her face closely. She seemed surprised, but also deeply touched by whatever her mother was saying. At last, she said, "All right, mother, we'll be there." She hung up.

"Well?" asked Josef.

"My mother wants to see me before we leave."

"So that she can try and convince you to stay?"

"No. She wants to say goodbye."

* * *

Well, this story is very rapidly drawing to a close. There are only two more chapters yet to be posted, and those should be up in the next couple of days. There have been some of you ho have read this story who may have noticed that this story is taking a different course from the original love story of Sarah and Josef that was portrayed in Moonlight. Well, that is going to be the case. I have been inspired to carry this story on into the complete series of Moonlight, which means that there is going to be a sequel to Immortal Horizons. There will be more information in the very last entry of this story, so look for that. For now, I sure hope that everyone has enjoyed this story, and that you will hang with me for one last chapter. Read and review for now.

Next chapter: Sarah bids her last farewell to the people that she holds the most dear. Louise and Rose discover the upspoken secret. And Sarah begins her journey into her immortal horizon.


	28. Farwell

Well, all my faithful and loyal readers, this is it. The last posting for this story. I can hardly believe it. This has been a fantastic story to write, and I can hardly believe that it has to come to an end. Bu then, again, who says that it has too? Moonlight still lives on in the hearts and stories of the fans who first loved it. I am proud to say that I will be continuing in that tradition and the love story of Josef and Sarah will have a sequel. Please see the epilogue for the extended information on that. For right now, please enjoy these last chapters. Thanks again for all your reviews and support. It sure means a lot.

Farewell:

It was 5:00 in New York. In two hours, Sarah would be leaving the city where she had spent her entire life. She did not know when, or if she would ever return. In a small park, a few blocks from her house, she came with Josef, to see her cousin and her mother waiting for them. When they saw Sarah coming, they immediately got to their feet. Josef stayed back and let Sarah say her goodbyes in private. He was not always the soul of discretion. But this time he would respect Sarah's privacy. This was her farewell, not his.

Sarah came forward to meet Louise and Rose. She had to admit that she did not know if they would not be there to condemn her. But then she saw their eyes and received a truly warm hug from her mother's he knew that they how not come with hostile intentions, but to make what peace they could.

"Mother," she said, in Rose's ear as they were still hugging, "Why?"

Rose faced her daughter and explained, "You father doesn't know that we are here, Sarah. He is very upset. He wouldn't have allowed it. But I for one not leave without at least saying goodbye."

"Nor could I." said Louise, as she stepped forward to embrace Sarah, "He is the right one, Sarah." She whispered in her ear. "You right to go with him."

Sarah shut her eyes to fight back the tears, and hugged Louise a little harder. There goodbyes were harder in a way than her father, and yet strangely easier, at the same time. She was not being blamed or condemned for her choice. They were simply letting her go, but with their own blessing. It meant so much to her, even if she knew she might never see them again.

Sarah looked at the two women who had been the closest people in her life. She felt the strength flowing from them and into her. They both had known love, they had come by it very different ways, but the end result was the same, they knew the power of love and they knew that it was worth fighting for.

That was their parting gift. Now she had one to give to them. She handed her diary to her mother. "It's out story," She explained. "Mine and Josef's. Please read it. Show it to father, should you ever think him ready. Maybe, then he will understand."

Rose took the diary. "Thank you, Sarah. I shall treasure it."

They were suddenly interrupted by a shout a little ways off. "Sarah."

Sarah looked off to the side and was surprised to see Bernice and Tiffany rushing towards them. She looked back at Rose, slightly confused. Rose merely smiled. "I thought you might like t say goodbye to them as well."

Sarah smiled her thanks. Bernice and Tiffany arrived on the scene only a few seconds later. Tiffany looked wildly excited. "Oh, Sarah, it's so romantic." She said, enthusiastically, "Rose told us all about it. Going off with your white knight to start your lives anew, it sounds just like a fairytale."

"Tiffany, it's a serious move that she's making. Don't try and kid about it."

"No, no, it's all right. It's true, in a way, actually."

"You know, it's going to be difficult keeping her in line without you." Said Bernice.

"I'm confidant that you'll steer her right." She gave Bernice a hug. "Good luck with your singing Bernice, and everything."

"And good luck to you, Sarah, wherever it is you are going."

Tiffany gave Sarah a hug, too. Her face had grown suddenly and unusually earnest. "I'm really going to miss you, Sarah. I am really lucky to have you for a friend. Without you, I don't know how I would have ended up."

"You'll turn out fine, Tiffany. I know you will. Now you have that steady boyfriend you've been looking for, you'll have your fairy-tale ending, too, I promise."

"You will write, won't you?" Tiffany asked, hopefully.

Sarah, after a moment, admitted truthfully. "I don't know. But now matter what happens, I want you two to know that you have been two of the best friends that I could ever ask for. I'll miss you."

"And we'll miss you, Sarah." said Bernice.

"At least you're giving us all up for a worthwhile reason." Said Tiffany, resuming her normal mischievous nature. "If it were nothing less than dreamy guy, we would never have forgiven you."

Sarah, despite the fact that some tears were falling from her eyes, could only laugh. "Well, that's good to know." She looked over at Josef, and sensed that it was time to leave; they had a train to catch. "I'm afraid that I have to leave."

Rose stepped forward and gave her daughter one last hug. "I will love, Sarah, always." She whispered to her daughter's ear, before kissing her softly on the forehead.

Slowly, Sarah turned away from the little group of family and friends and walked back to where Josef had been patiently waiting. He slipped an arm around her waist, and helped into the car. As the engine started and they pulled away from the curb, Sarah turned and looked back one last time at the past she was leaving behind her. They waved to her and she waved back, watching them until the car turned a corner and they disappeared from her view.

As she and Josef rode through the streets of New York, Sarah felt as if she were reliving the past year. Every street corner seemed to hold some sort of old memory or image of her and him. This was the city where they had fallen in love, and as such, it would always hold special memories for her. Josef sensed Sarah's nostalgia as they passed through the city. He reached out one hand to take hers. "Are you all right?"

Sarah turned to look at him and smiled a little. "I will be, with time."

* * *

Louise and Rose were walking back home, both of them lost in their own private thoughts about the events of the day.

"I still can't believe it, really." Said Rose, at last, "I never thought that I would say goodbye to my daughter like I did today."

"Do you think that she made the right choice?" asked Louise.

"Ultimately, yes. She clearly loves him and I believe that he is devoted to her. That does not mean though that I wish that things could have turned differently."

"Things rarely turn out the way that we think." Said Louise, whose mind had been dwelling on very different things than those of Rose. She stopped and asked her, "Rose, I need to ask this. Did you ever have any reason to suspect Charles Fitzgerald was more than what he really was?"

Rose looked at Louise in confusion. "No. what do you mean?"

"Did you happen to see the marks on Sarah's wrist?"

"Marks?"

Louise nodded. "Yes, two of them; they looked like puncture wounds, bite marks, like those of a snake. Of course, a snake injects venom where they bite. I got the distinct impression that these wounds were for the purpose of drawing something out, like blood."

Louise's voice was measured and calm, with no hint of malice. But she stared closely at Rose, to see what her reaction would be. Louise had never guessed directly Charles' secret. But in the times when she had met him, she had noticed that there was something about him that was different, and seeing the bite marks on Sarah's wrist had confirmed that he was maybe not necessarily human. But she also knew that that did not mean that he was a monster.

She watched as Rose's face showed first puzzlement, then remembrance, and finally a dawning comprehension. For a moment, the two women looked into each other's eyes, and they both knew the truth. But the next instant, Rose's face assumed a look of calm indifference. "I cannot imagine what you mean, Louise." But she clearly did. However, knowing the truth did not change her opinion of what her daughter had done.

Louise smiled, inwardly satisfied, as she too adopted the same tome of indifference. "Than I suppose that I must have imagined it."

That brought an end to the discussion. The two of them would never again speak of this secret, and they would never reveal it to anyone else. Suffice it to say that they both knew that Sarah had paid the highest price of them both for love: and they were ready to respect that, for they knew that she would be happy.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue: Immortal Horizons

Sarah Whitley had not been expecting to find him. A year before she had been sitting on a train platform in Grand Central Station, waiting for a train. Then she had felt that piercing stare upon her, had looked up and seen him. From that first sight, her life had changed completely, until it had brought her here, one year later, ready to start a whole new life.

She and Josef were waiting for the train that was to take them to Chicago. There, Josef had said, they would start new identities and new lives. It was also there, that he said he would turn her. The idea thrilled her as much as it frightened her. But despite the risk, she was willing to face any danger, if it meant that she could be with Josef forever.

Forever. What a small word that was, and yet, how much it now meant to her. What would it be like, to live forever? She almost didn't know if she could grasp the concept. Had Josef not been the one to offer it to her, she knew what she wouldn't want to become a vampire. But since Josef was her life now, immortality seemed a great blessing.

She did not know what the future held, or what things she would see, probably things beyond anything she could imagine now. The world would change, but one thing that she knew would be always there was Josef. With him, she knew she could face anything.

Was not love, as all the poets said, eternal? And what was the future, but a horizon that was merely beyond the limit of her sight?

The call came that their train had arrived. Josef held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. With her future by her side, Sarah Whitley stepped boldly forward out into her own immortal horizon.

_The end…_

_And a new beginning_

_

* * *

_

There you have it, the final entry really brings us full circle I think. But every ending is only a beginning of a new adventure. Please review and let me know what you think of this ending.

The same is true for Josef and Sarah. Their story is going to continue. In the next few weeks, I will be starting a new story called Flashes of Moonlight, which will revisit the series of Moonlight and explore what would have happened had Josef succeeded in turning Sarah, and she was present during the events of the series. What would her relationship with Mick be, both at the beginning when they first met and later on in the present day? What influence or guidence would she have upon Beth? What about Coraline? All these questions and more will be answered with the first installment of Flashes of Moonlight.

But, since I don't want you all to wait that long, I have decided to include a little preview of what I am thinking of doing. Since the Voiceovers were such a cool part of the original series (for me, at least), I have decided to attempt the same thing for my stories, only from the points of view of different characters. These next few paragraphs will be from various episodes and will hopefully gve you an idea of what to expect. (You can also try and guess which epeisdes they are from, just for fun)

Mick POV:  
Making a marriage work is hard enough under the best of circumstances; look at me, I'm unliving proof of that statement. However, when both of the people just happen to be immortal and face the prospect of untold days together with the same person, that changes the stakes entirely. For some people, this kind of situation would be one step away from a permanent nervous breakdown, for others, it's essential to life.

Josef's POV:  
I love being a vampire. I admit this with no shame. The advantages of being a vampire outwiegh the disadvantages. Of course, I sometimes have difficulty knowing just what those disadvantages are. But then, I am always reminded, that the one big drawback of being a vampire is that your enemies never die, and I have made more than a few undying enemies in my existence. Over the centuries, I have learned that sometimes the best, and only, way to stay alive is to only look out for yourself, regardless of anyone else. But what if there is someone in your life that you care about, people that you care for almost as much as you do yourself, if not more, and those enemies start to after them. Then, what do you do?

Josef's POV:  
I had never had much use for Coraline. She has moments, but for the most part, she has always struck me as being spoiled and conceited. And when it comes to men, some of her choices can often border on the insane. When she first introduced me to Mick, I could hardly believe what she had done. In my view, Mick was a pathetic weakling who was not cut out to be a vampire. There was little love lost between us during those early years. However, when he frst met Sarah, it seemed that any chance we had of ever seeing eye to eye were next to nonexisent.

Sarah's POV:  
Mick called a few days later. He said that he had been wrong. That Morgan was not Coraline in disguise, she was who she appeared to be. Mick sounded very ashamed of himself, and I really couldn't say that I felt all that sorry for him. He had really brought it upon himself instead of letting it go. I could only hope that this little incident would make him reeaxmine his prioties, and help him to see that continuing to obsess about Coraline after all of this time was only unhealthy and could lead to trouble. I had hoped that it would be the end of the matter. However, in the next several weeks, a series of events would prove that this whole thing had been merely the beginning.

Sarah's POV:  
I had never felt so empty. I had lost people before, but none of it compared to this sheer overpowering sense of despair that I felt. I felt as if my entire life, my entire reason for being had just been completely and horribly shattered. The sobs were racking my body, as I were nothing but a tiny boat on an endless storm-tossed ocean, each immense wave washing over me with a new feeling of pain and loss, making the wounds even more raw. I hadn't known that a loss of this magnitude could exist, that I could go on while still feeling so hollow. And the question was haunting me, how would I go on?

Well, I hope that gives you an idea and whets your appetite for new Moonlight fanfiction. As I said, the first part should be soon up. Until then, I look forward to reading your thoughts.

Thanks again for reading, and so long, for now.


End file.
